Dawn of the Devil
by Meatt
Summary: Satellizer is informed by Louis that her mother is alive, however; in order to obtain her whereabouts she has to undergo a new military experiment. Kazuya x Satellizer TBD
1. Prologue: Crumbling

*************************************************************************************  
Note: I don't own any of the characters of Freezing  
*************************************************************************************

A young, naked, blond woman sits atop a hill with her knees hugging her well endowed chest. The warm feeling of the sun's rays touches every possible part of her body as she stares down at the mixtures of beautiful flowers that are also present around her. Violets, white roses, red roses, and sunflowers wave to her as the wind causes each floral creation to dance about. The young woman's eyes close and a warm smile forms on her face as the sweet, clean fragrance that the floral arrangement exhibits wreaks havoc on her sense of smell. The breeze suddenly gets increasingly stronger causing the flowers and blonde's hair to dance wildly. Placing her right hand at the side of her face to catch hair, young woman begins to realize that the wind is still increasing in strength. Suddenly a stronger burst of wind picks her body off of the ground and pushes causing her to begin its journey down the hillside. To protect herself from the damages of the tumbling the young woman clutches her eyes shut and tucks her limb. As the speed of rolling increases, her body pounding against the ground begins to cause her body to take on purplish bruises. It seemed like an eternity of rolling, however; the girl's roll was interrupted with a sudden slam to the hard, barren earth below her grassy throne face down and limbs outstretched. Pain pulsated everywhere on her being from the impact of her body hitting the earth.

"aaaaahhhhhhh….." the woman softly groans attempting to let the pain subside before beginning to move. Moments pass and she feels that she is ready to pick herself up. Placing her left hand down firmly on the ground she slowly raises her face. Shifting her gaze straight ahead she suddenly feels as though her heart had just been ripped out.

Suddenly opening her eyes, the young woman lies on the ground looking at the long bars of her Pandora cell. The feel of the cold prison cell seemed to be fitting for her. Looking past the bars, she could only see a wall the lights illuminating that hallway. Moving her arm quickly prop herself up, a rush of pain shoots through her midsection causing her to clutch her side. Looking down at her shredded Genetics uniform, she observes the wrapping that is placed around her midsection. Slowly lying back down, she begins to become accustomed with the cold, hard floor yet again.

"I guess they want me to slowly writhe in pain," the woman softly says to herself releasing a small chuckle to the thought. "It's not as if I haven't endured several wounds like this before, however; those wounds healed with the help of my stigma and the medics. Possessing broken ribs as well as a large puncture wound in my side, and not having a stigma to help speed my recovery is quite the inconvenience," she says staring at the light in the hallway.

Hours pass as the injured woman lies on the floor staring at the light.

"I think I have been on this floor for too long now," she says to herself readying to reposition her body. Slowly picking herself off of the floor, she crosses her left hand over her body to gently caress the area where the broken ribs were. The pain from the minor touch causes her body to jerk forcing her to sit upright against the cold wall. Inhaling and exhaling slowly and with control the pain slowly subsides.

"That was more difficult then I imagined," she chuckled.

Her moment of amusement is interrupted by the sound of footsteps advancing towards her cell. Waiting to see the person in the hallway, the prisoner stares at the corner of her cell to catch an early glimpse of the visitor. A woman briskly walks in front of her cell, carrying a tray. She slowly begins to unlock the door and steps inside. The woman that is standing in front of her is the physics teacher Ms. Kim.

"This must be….."

"Satellizer…..Shut your mouth you bitch! She venomously commands her.

The wounded woman stares at the expression on her face. She can see the revulsion in her eyes. She was obviously out for blood, and that blood just happened to be hers. Looking down from her face, the girl can notice that the older woman's body is trembling.

"I know that this a horrible time….I must ask anyway," the blond mentally says to herself. "Is Kazuya okay?" she softly asks looking the black haired woman in the eye with much concern.

The physics teacher could feel something snap inside of her.

"How dare you…." The standing woman says slinging the soup bowl at the Satellizer, the contents hitting her in the face causing her to yell in pain from the heat of the liquid. Ms. Kim briskly walks to Satellizer swift, powerful kick to the side causing the blond to topple over, clutching her side, and releasing small squeals of pain. Sensing the anger getting worse, Ms. Kim slowly backs away from her victim, taking a deep breath and composing herself. "Kazuya….of course you can see him…in the afterlife," she speaks again with even more venom in her words. "However, I'm not sure that he would even want to see you then." The woman says walking out of the cell and locking it behind her.

Satellizer lies on the floor, grasping her side, and trembling from the pain that was inflicted from the abuse of previous injury.

"Kazuya….."She says before she finally passes out.

Rain begins to beat down heavily on the earth like a drum. The green grass dances in as the wind from the storm is forcing their movement. Two bodies lie on the ground outside of the Academy's main building. Satellizer places her hands down in order to hoist herself to her feet. Finally reaching the standing position, breathing erratically she stares down at the other body that in front of her with murderous eyes. Lightning bolts streak across sky behind her as she stares at the trembling body of her Limiter on the ground blood seeping through the cuts on his face.

"Why did things have to turn out like this Kazuya" She says thrusting her sword into her side. Letting out a scream of pain, she twists her blade causing her to fall unconscious from the pain.

To Be Continued….


	2. April Showers

Satellizer L. Bridget lay motionless on her back, under her red satin sheets staring at the ceiling to her room. The sleek, white tile sparkle in the morning sunlight as a star would in the dead of night. Throwing her arms over her eyes to prevent the sun from gaining passage into her blue orbs, the blonde inhales deeply and releases a strong exhale shortly thereafter.

"Another day of class," she says with no hint of excitement in her voice. The sounds of birds chirping can be heard coming through her window as she lie on her back still attempting to the fight the inevitable battle that is getting out of the bed. "Alright! Alright!" Satellizer shouts at the cheery animals causing them scramble away. Rolling onto her side, she pushes herself out of the bed and stands on her two feet. Standing in the sunlight the pink, lacey night gown flows down her slender, endowed frame. Raising her arms, she initiates a long hard stretch which causes her joints to pop. Turning to her closet, she obtains her standard Genetics uniform and places it gently on her bed. Criss-crossing her light colored arms; Satellizer slowly pulls the night garment up and over her head. Neatly folding the article of clothing the blonde teenager places it inside of her dresser drawer. Turning back around she picks up the uniform and places it elegantly onto her body. Taking a seat in front of the mirror she stares at reflection. Picking up her blue comb from beside the mirror and begins to slowly run the comb through her golden hair straightening out any kinks that may be present. Deeming that her angelic hair is acceptable for public viewing, she picks up here glasses and places them on her face. Observing herself in the mirror for a final time and find her appearance to be acceptable, Satellizer begins her trek to her first period class.

Satellizer's eyes scan the surrounding area as she observes the vibrant conversations between the Pandora and Limiters. Cherry blossoms soar through the spring time air via the calm gusts of wind that is present causing Satellizer to ignore portions of the student body that distance themselves from her.

_"Everyone seem so carefree, outside the individuals that are close enough to come into any possible contact with me. Their distaste for me bothers me not. Kazuya is the only person whose thoughts towards me bare any significant whatsoever." _Finally reaching her destination, pushing past the giant, white, double doors she enters the corridor of the building. Traveling down the hallway, the space seemed to continue into eternity save for the fact that the wall signifying the end of the corridor can be seen from the entrance. Slowly walking through the hall, Satellizer passes one room after another before finally arriving to her prison for the next couple of hours. Entering into the classroom, Satellizer bypasses multiple empty rows of desks to find her seat next to the window. Gracefully, she withdraws the hard, brown chair from under the oak desk and takes a seat. Submitting to the idea that today would be as tedious as any other day, the young woman's glance shifts to staring at the clear, spring environment. Slowly other second year students begin to fill the vacant seats around Satellizer's position in regular two to three minute intervals.

"Good morning class!" the instructor greets them with her hands clasp in front of her black dress with a huge, friendly smile on her face.

"Good morning sensei!" the class says in unison, however; Satellizer is still captivated by the motions of the events happening outside.

"Today we will study how the use of High End Skills in combat…"

_"It's a wonderful day outside today,"_ Following the motions the trail of the trail of a cloud that resembles a goldfish, she performs a mental smile. _"If Kazuya isn't doing anything today, I wonder if he wouldn't mind participating in a casual stroll around the campus with me."_

"Yes Sensei!" Lana yells causing Satellizer to snap out of her daydream due to the proximity and volume of her answer.

_"When will my torment end?"_

Satellizer begins her journey to the cafeteria after exiting the bathroom with the intent on meeting up with Kazuya. Walking into the cafeteria she notices the crowds of students standing in line to get food from the various food vendors.

_"Where are you?"_

Surveying the area, the blonde sees no sign of Kazuya in the proximity. Attempting a second to time to find her partner by surveying at a slower speed also ends in failure.

_"Where could he be?"_

Scoping the scene once more, she still fails to find him, however; her eyes do locate his two friends Arthur and Hiiragi, engaged in a tense argument in the far corner of the cafeteria near the vending machine. Slowly walking to their location she notices that the duo's conversation had ended and the two had become quiet and focused on their food.

"Excuse me," Satellizer says after halting her advance towards the two students a couple of meters from the table.

Both individuals slowly look up from their meals to acknowledge the Untouchable Queen.

"What can we do for you," they both say in unison with nervous voices.

"I thought Kazuya would be here by now, however; I don't see him. Would you by any chance know of his whereabouts?"

"Oh Kazuya…"Arthur says with his voice breaking from nervousness. "I dropped by to talk to him this morning, however; he said he was sick so I left him alone to get better."

Arthur's previous comment causes Satellizer's facial expression change to that of irritation.

_"I knew he wasn't telling me the truth yesterday,"_ her anger slowly elevates thinking about the fact that Kazuya had blatantly lied to her about his health during their last meeting. Arthur begins to sweat as he sees the expression on the blonde's face change.

"Thank you," Satellizer says turning around and walks away from the two nervous students.

Standing at the entrance to Kazuya's dorm room, Satellizer knocks on his door with a firm fist. Moments pass with only silence being present. After waiting a few moments she begins to grow more impatient and forms another first to knock on his door. Knocking harder this time, she hopes to get results.

_"That idiot better be okay," _A moment after thinking that, suddenly the door slowly opens and stops with enough for Satellizer to look inside. A boy's head appears into the newly formed space.

"How can I help you?"Kazuya says before eyeing the person that he was addressing. He is taken aback by the figure he was address not expecting to see at his door. "oh….*cough*…*cough*….*cough* Satellizer sempai please come in" he says weakly while opening the door and stepping aside enough for her to make a comfortable entrance.

Upon safely entering his room, Kazuya closes the door behind his blonde partner. Shifting his glance to converse with her, however; he is met with a glance that could kill. The red coloring in her cheeks sets off an alarm in Kazuya's head as he slowly begins to inch back to his bed feeling that the wrath of hell is about to reign down upon him.

"How are you feeling Kazuya," she calmly speaks closing her eyes mid sentence, however; the hot feeling inside her and red coloring in her cheeks have to yet to disappear.

"I'm feeling rather…"

"WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME? DID YOU THINK THAT IT WOULD BE HILARIOUS TO HAVE ME WORRY ABOUT YOU?"

"ah no…no…it's nothing like that," he lets out soft chuckle placing himself on his bed with his feet planted firmly on the ground.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING? THERE IS NOTHING FUNNY ABOUT THIS,"

Kazuya could hear the anger in her voice get more severe as her sentences continue.

"If you could just calm down…*cough*….*cough*…..*cough*"

Leaning forward, he clutches his chest due to the pain from the ferociousness of the coughs in hopes that it would grant him some comfort. An image of Satellizer's past surfaces into her mind.

Satellizer's mother is having an argument with her.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT LYING STELLA?" anger apparent in her mother's voice

"I'M NOT LYING! HE DID DO IT!" the younger version of Satellizer yells back at her mom within the room of the L. Bridget mansion.

"DO YOU LIKE MAKING ME STRESS MYSELF?" she yells causing her arm to tremble from the viciousness tone of her words.

"N…" Stella's mother drops down to one knee clutching her chest breathing erratically. "MOTHER! Are you okay?" Stella asks running over to assist her.

Satellizer's anger quickly disappears as fast as it had appeared as she quickly drops to her knees in front of her partner attempting to reaffirm herself that he will be alright.

"Are you okay? Look…I'm not angry at your anymore. Ha ha." The laughter is forced.

"Ha ha ha. You don't need to worry I'm fine. It was just a patch of rough coughs."

The blonde places his arm around her neck and hoists him off of his bed.

"Do you think you can stand here for a minute?"

"Yea, I'm positive I can?"

"Don't think I didn't hear you when you called me Satellizer sempai. I told you before that you are to call me Stella. Okay?"

"Sorry, Satelliz…. I mean Stella."

"That's better."

Removing herself from him Satellizer throws back his blue and white striped comforter, and fluffs his matching pillow case. Straightening herself, she points her index finger at the bed. Understanding the older woman's mute instruction, he slowly crawls on top of his bed. Seeing as he is positioned correctly, she pulls the comforter slowly over him, stopping at his neck. Readjusting herself with corner of his bed, she slowly sits on the floor and crosses her legs holding onto her knees.

"You don't have to stay…*cough*…here with me. I will be fine."

"You are my partner; it is my duty to ensure your well being."

"ha ha."

"what!"

"Only if everyone else could see Stella that I can right now, they would die."

"I don't think what I'm doing is so unbelievable"

"I'm sure that it's unbelievable to the rest of the establishment, seeing as though you have reputation of being an ice queen."

_"He's right; no one would ever believe that a "heartless bitch" such as me would ever dream of nursing another living creature to health."_

In the distance the sound the loud, crack of thunder can be heard from outside drawing Stella's attention to the window.

_"Seriously, I thought that it was going to be a beautiful day outside."_

"Sounds like a *cough* *cough* a storm is approaching."

Paying closer attention to him, Stella notices that Kazuya is beginning to sweat. Quickly placing her right hand on his forehead, she stands up from her seat.

"You're burning up!"

"It's not that serious, I'm sure it will subside in time," he says giving her a weak smile.

"That's fine if you think so, however; I'm going to the infirmary to get you some medicine." She tells him gathering herself from the floor. Taking a glance at him once more, she gives him a playful smile and then begins walking to his door.

_"Stella is too much."_ Kazuya slowly drifts off to the sound of the rain hammering down on his building. 

The sun's bright, intense rays shine brightly on the monstrous hotel in Bali. Inside of this luxurious building three individuals are dining in the executive dining room.

"How have you been father?" the young man asks.

The older man is wearing a military uniform, with a graying mustache and low cut hair with gray streaks present.

"I have seen better days Louis," the older man says rubbing his eyes the thumb and index finger of his right hand.

"That latest Nova attack a couple of months ago is not helping I'm sure."

"You don't know the half of it Violet. I wish I knew what those things were thinking. It would save an enormous amount of time and money fighting them. On another note, I thought you said Satellizer was going to meet with us."

"I sent Stella an email a week ago, however; she said should would have to decline because she had fallen behind in her skills test or something to that nature."

"I have a hard time believing that," he says after wiping the rice from this mustache.

_"I doubt it as well. It's pretty obvious that she wants nothing to do with you." _

"I wanted to tell her that she has been chosen to enroll into an experimental test for a new drug that the military has created. It's theorized that it will increase a Pandora's abilities two fold."

"Has there been any other Pandora to test this drug out?"

"No there has not, however; it's irrelevant whether she wants to do it or not. It has already been decided."

"Father! Are you seriously going to force Stella into becoming a guinea pig for the government?"

"Watch your tone young lady! I am her father as well as a officer in this military. The survival of the human race far outweighs the parental obligations that I may have to her. This experiment is not only for the government, but for the survival of the human species. Also, the information gathered about her informs us that she already is a bit barbaric. There's no sense in passing this opportunity up."

_"How far will you push the girl father? First you abandon her and now you want to make her participate in some potentially dangerous experiment. Christ!"_

"Wouldn't it be better if you asked Stella, if she would rather volunteer for such an activity rather than having it forced upon her. This would make it seem as though she does have a choice in the matter and it still gives off the impression that you possess some level of delicacy in regards to her." Louis proposes to their father while still eating his rice. Howard L. Bridget quietly ponders the situation that he has at hand.

"I see nothing wrong with approaching this situation from your proposed angle.

"Thank you father I knew I could be of some assistance to you."

"With that in mind I will contact your sister bright and early first thing in the morning with this proposal to her future."

"I think that it would be better if you would permit me to give my dear sister the proposition. Coming from me I think there is a better chance that she will accept, and also it would give me a reason to get out of the UK branch of Genetics and catch up with her."

"What about your Pandora?"

"I don't have one yet, however; there is one that catches my eye."

"I understand. Seeing as I will be attending a string of meetings, I don't see the harm in permitting you to talk to her about the situation."

_"I could also use this time to get away from my responsibilities and associate with my little sister more."_

"I think Louis has a good idea, however; I will be accompanying him. He's not the only one that has missed out on four years of his sister's life."

"You two can do as you please. If she says no, then inform her that five days of her life will be at a military base Thailand and she will still have be doing the experiment, however; If your sister says yes make sure to keep a daily record of the possible side effects and her health. I'm sure I don't have to tell you how important the data from this test will be towards our cause."

"I understand father." the table falls silent except for the sound of eating.

_"It's been so long since I have talked to Stella. It's really a shame that she was sent to the Japanese Genetics facilities. We were getting along so well together. I remember the night that Violet caught me with her I wanted to try asphyxiation again. Four years later… the scars should have healed up from those times by now. Ha ha. A new canvas to put my artwork down on, I can't wait to begin."_

"I plan on leaving first thing tomorrow so I hope that you can be prepared sis."

The busty blonde walks back into her sickly partner's dorm room with a small brown sack and rain soaked clothes. Placing the bag on the chair and removing its contents, she stares at a white medical bottle.

"The directions says, take two pills ever four hours. Kazuya!" she says raising her voice.

Opening his eyes, his vision is blurry, however; he is able to make out his partner standing above him with a white bottle in her hand.

"I'm going to need you to sit up Kazuya. I have to give you these pills."

Slowly raising his head, from his pillow, Kazuya sits up on his bed and stares lazily at the girl.

"Do you mind if I look inside of your refrigerator?"

"No. Go right ahead."

She walks over to his refrigerator and removes a plastic bottle of water that has half of its contents missing. Taking the water bottle and unscrewing the cap to both containers, she slides two pills out of their holding place and onto her hand.

"Open wide," she says moving the pills closer to his mouth. Opening his mouth wide the boy takes the pills holds them in position with his tongue. "Now take this," she says placing the rim of the water bottle to his mouth and slowly pouring the contents being careful not to cause him to choke on the combination of pills and water. Positioning the pills on his tongue where he wants them he swallows. To prove that he had taken the medicine he opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue to prove to the young woman that the medicine was taken. "That's good. Now you can lie back down." Repositioning himself, he goes back into his resting position prior to Stella waking him and places the comforter against his neck. Placing the cap on the two bottles, she places the bag and the bottles on the floor next to the sick young man's bed. Aligning herself with the corner of his bed, she sits on the floor once more crossing her legs and clutching her knees.

"You're my angel of mercy," Kazuya says with a snore at the end of his sentence.

A slight blush creeps over Stella's face from his comment. Watching the rhythmic rise and fall of Kazuya's body,

_"I'm happy to be of service to someone," _she says staring at his white ceiling.

TO BE CONTINUED…

PREVIEW

"STELLA!"

"VIOLET!"

Violet snatches Stella into her powerful embrace. Due to her fear of being touched Stella's body begins to tremble.

Stella freezes when she notices her younger brother get out of the car.

"I'm Louis Bridget, Stella's younger brother and you are?" Louis asks outstretching his hand.

"My name is Kazuya Aoi. Nice to meet you. I'm Stella's Limiter." Kazuya says shaking Louis's hand with a big smile.

_"I thought that the foundation between us was solid. Obviously this whore doesn't understand her place. I will teach her that she shouldn't forget things that are taught to you at an early age it could be detrimental to your health." _

_"Can your brother have a hug sis?"_

Louis calmly walks up to Stella and wraps his arms softly around her. Placing his mouth closer to her ear his whispers send multiple waves of terror rampaging throughout her entire body.

_**Next Chapter: **__**Family Reunion**_

Thank you and please review


	3. Family Reunion

The black leather seats of the plane shine as the lights in the ceiling of the flight cabin beamed down on them. The atmosphere smelled of new leather. Violet and Louis L. Bridget are securely seated in the back left of the plane. Reaching at the right side of her waist, she presses the red button on the seatbelt fastener. Moving the belt from across her body, Violet raises her arms in order to regain feeling in them due to the cramped arm space the side guards separating the passenger seats provide.

"We have three hours until we arrive at our destination," a deep male voice over the intercom announces.

Pressing the red button on this side of seat, Louis detaches the seal belt from around his waist. Carefully standing up, he reaches above himself and opens the overhead compartment to retrieve a black travel bag. Placing the bag in his lap, he reaches for the silver zipper dangling from the top right hand corner of the object. Hastily dragging the zipper along the course of the track, he gains entrance to its contents. Digging into the black container he withdraws a black laptop from within. Handing it to Violet she places the computer into her lap. Reaching into the bag again he removes another laptop, however; this one was two inches wider and possessed a blue casing around keyboard.

"Aren't you a good brother for helping your sister out with her things," Violet says playfully rubbing her hand across his head destroying the style of his hair.

Readjusting his locks to its former style before his sister's meddling, he stares at her.

"You will get yours."

"Is it really that serious Louis," she asks with a huge smile on her face.

"It is," he replies with a small smirk face.

Silence fills the cabin except for the sound of electrical equipment humming. The eldest of the L. Bridgets shifts her gaze out of the cabin window. The evening sky, melded together with colors from across the rainbow, and the clouds rose and fell like that of a country hillside. This astonished the woman as her business never gives her time to stop and enjoy the little features of life. Turning her gaze from the window back onto her brother, Violet begins to reflect on the boy's personalilty.

"_Louis has matured over the past couple of years. In the past his temper is what got him into so much trouble. His nature was abrasive to say the least. In the long run, I think that it was a great idea that I sent Stella away when I did. Who knows what would have happened if those events were allowed to have continued." _

"Violet!"

Shaking her head attempting to withdraw from her mental thoughts, she places a hand behind her head and smiles in the embarrassment."

"Sorry, what were you saying,"

"I said you're laptop isn't going to work if you don't at least power it on."

"Oh," she says releasing a stream of chuckles. Reaching her index finger to the lower right corner of the she pressed the oval shaped button that powers on and off the laptop. Looking over to the Louis's monitor, she notices a Genetics banner at the top. "Aren't we the studious one?"

"Even though I'm not at school, that doesn't mean that I should slack off on my work.

"How admirable of you…"

"I have you to thank for it."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," she says with a chuckle.

"I wasn't attempting to flatter you, however; I'm stating a fact."

"Get to your work young man," Violet commands shooing him with her hand. Focusing his gaze at his monitor Louis begins to stroke the keys of his laptop.

_"Time changes individuals. He's nothing like back then. Did he really hate Stella that much? Did she really make such a evil creature emerge from the depths of my brother's heart?" _The woman releases a small grunt under her breath. "_Mother didn't help the situation whatsoever with her attitude towards Stella either." _

_Inside the L. Bridget mansion Louis, Olivia, and Stella are standing near the entrance to Noelle's bedroom with the door open, while Violet is on trailing behind them. Noelle stares at the threesome as Olivia is holding her daughter's arm in the air with a tight grip causing Stella to wince in pain._

"_Your bastard child broke one of my priceless vases."_

"_I'm sorry," Stella says, however; heard face is met with a hard slap which makes her begin to tear up._

"_I'm sorry that my daughter destroyed your property, is there anything I can do to make up for it?"_

"_You can't do anything for me, however; your daughter will be the household maid for Violet, Louis, and myself until I feel that she has compensated me for its sentimental value." _

"_If that's what you wish," Noelle says holding her head down in acknowledgement of the other women's command._

"_Come here you filthy child," Olivia commands Stella dragging her away from Noelle's sight._

_ "That is one truly disgusting woman. I'm not sure if it was the money and power that went to her head or if she was a bitch when she met father, however; I told myself that I would look after Stella since her mother was limited due to her sickness. With her being so young she needed someone to help her through life. I really hope that she is doing well for herself." _Violet releases a hard sigh_. "She deserves it." _

Thunder booms within her ears as she is pushed out of the door into the cold onslaught of rain drops. Turning around, the young girl sees a glimpse of Olivia's face before the hard wooden door slams blocking her entrance back into the mansion.

"What did I ever do to deserve this?" the young blonde turns around and stares at the raindrops as each drop smashes against the water already collected on the pavement and splattered everywhere. Seeing as there is no other means of getting back inside the mansion, Stella slowly lowers herself onto the cold marble floor, crossing her knees, and clutching her knees to her chest. "I can't..*sob*… wait to…*sob*.. grow up," soft words flow from her mouth as the sentence is broken up by the sobs of a neglected child. Another crack of thunder fills the young girl's ear startling her.

"Stella!" Jumping to her feet as though a fire was under her she quickly collects herself and faces towards Kazuya's bed. Her eyes focus on Kazuya who is on his bed, rolled on his side staring up at her. "Calm down, Stella. You were having a dream." Releasing a small sigh she slowly beings to relax her body from the vigilant state it was just placed in.

"_Tears….?"_

Noticing the tears on her face she rubs her hand over her cheeks. Feeling the moisture on her face, she takes off her glasses and wipes the fluid from her pale cheeks with the back of her hands.

"Are you alright?"

Placing her glasses back on her face Stella gives Kazuya a slow nod.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You were sobbing pretty loudly before when I shook you."

"I said…I'm fine."

Realizing that her mood will probably worsen if he continues to chase the issue he decides to back off.

"*cough*…well if you feel as though you need to talk I'll be right here to listen," he says showing her a friendly smile.

"How are you feeling?" the blonde asks slightly blushing.

"I'm feeling much better thanks to you Stella. You're a life saver…*cough*"

"I told Dr. Schmitz about your symptoms and she concluded that you have a simple cold. Her recommendation was that you try not pushing yourself too hard."

"That's great news. I thought it may have been something more serious." Observing the damp dress that the girl currently has on, as well as how it presses down on her body he opens his mouth yet again. "I think you should go back to your room."

"Are you kicking me out are you?"

"Don't take it the wrong way. You are soaking wet. Please go and change your clothes before you get sick."

"What about you?"

"I'm feeling a lot better now. I promise." He gives her another friendly smile.

"I will believe you this time, however; you better not be lying to me again Kazuya," the blonde says turning around to leave her partner's room.

"Stella," he says slowly getting off of his bed and standing up right.

"What is it?"

"I'm serious. If there is ANYTHING and I mean ANYTHING that's bothering you please let me know. You shouldn't hold things inside; they have a way of eroding your soul. Don't shoulder the pain alone when I'm here to help you through it."

"I understand," she says turning around and leaving his apartment. Walking slowly down his hallway the image of the dream resurfaces in her mind.

_Kazuya doesn't need to know about my past. He's the only friend I have here and I don't want to lose him nor do I want any pity from him._

"This hotel is the closest to the academy," Louis says staring at their place of temporary residency from the comfort of their black limousine.

The building lingers four stories tall, with shrubbery surrounding the outside walls of the building, white cement walls, and a sign with the words "Parksview Hotel".

"It's nothing like my baby in Bali, but it will do."

Their vehicle comes to a halt which cues Louis to exit it. Stepping out of the automobile, Louis raises his head to stair upwards at the sky.

"It appears that the rain has subsided. Now we don't have to worry about getting our possessions ruined," he states motioning for the driver to open the trunk of the car. Seeing the sign, the driver nods and pulls the black lever on the floor next to his seat causing the trunk to open.

"You packed surprisingly light sis, only one case?" he asks removing a suitcase from the trunk.

"I will probably end up buying more clothes while I'm here."

"If you say so," he says placing the last of the three suitcases from the rear of the car.

"Louis dear, would you mind if I went ahead of you and meet up with our dear Stella. I'm quite excited and don't want to wait."

"I don't mind. I'm tired after the trip so I think I will call it a night. I'm going to get separate rooms for us, so you don't' have to wait on me if you come back early!" he says waving at her to go.

"Thanks Louis!" Violet shouts before getting back into the limousine and closing the door. The car accelerates forward leaving Louis to handle the luggage himself. Placing one of the suitcases on his back and adjusting the other two to rolling position, the young male walks toward the hotel entrance.

Stella enters her room and maneuvers to the mirror placed on her dresser.

"I'm soaked," Stella says reaching down to grab the bottom of her uniform. Acquiring the lower part of the uniform, she pulls the garment off, throwing it on the bed with causing a wet plop sound. Looking around, she notices that that her computer has a blinking red light. "I have an email." Placing herself in the seat, Stella places her hand on the mouse and maneuvers the cursor on the screen over the mail icon on her black desktop. Double clicking the mouse, a window appears displaying the inbox GUI. "I have 2 unread messages… and they're from Violet." Moving the cursor to the message with the earlier timestamp she double clicks.

TO: Satellizer L. Bridget  
SUBJCET: Hi  
FROM: Violet L. Bridget

I'm coming to Western Genetics to see my baby sister. I will see you in six hours. Love you!

Moving the cursor to the next message, she double clicks the message.

TO: Satellizer L. Bridget  
SUBJCET: Hi  
FROM: Violet L. Bridget

The plane is almost to the airport. I will be seeing you soon. Love you!

_ "Almost here? _The blonde recalls that the closest airport is about thirty minutes from the academy._ How long have I been asleep in Kazuya's room? I need a shower and to find something to wear." _Glancing at the timestamp and then to the clock beside her mirror Stella jumps out of the seat. _"That last message was sent almost an hour ago." _Hurrying to her closet to find any suitable attire for a visitor, no sooner had she moved the first set of shirts, she hears a knock door. The blonde uses her volt texture to coat her skin with a whiter shade. Walking up to the door, she slowly opens it looking through the empty space to see who her visitor is. Suddenly the door to her room flies inward at her. Maneuvering to the side, the outer edge of the door misses Stella's body, however; the blond is met by a person with outstretched arms.

"STELLA!" Violet snatches Stella into her powerful embrace. Due to her fear of being touched Stella's body begins to tremble.

"VIOLET!" she exclaims in a shaky tone.

"_No! It's just Violet_." Her hands begin to tremble and try to move towards Violet's head._ "She doesn't mean any harm. I can't lose myself to this fear, but my body hurts so much. I have to get her off me before I end up doing something I will regret." _

"Violet, will you please let me go?"

Releasing her embrace Violet steps back.

"I'm sorry! I just haven't seen you in years Stella."

"I understand," Stella says watching Violet for any more dangerous actions.

"Did I come at a bad time? I notice you are in your bra and panties. Should I come back tomorrow? Someone hiding in your bathroom," Violet bombards her with question while keeping a giant smile on her face.

"It's nothing like that, I was walking in the rain and obviously my clothes got wet," pointing to the dress which is on the bed. The elder woman looks down at her sibling's wet pink Genetics dress.

"You win this one." Stella rolls her eyes at her sister's shenanigans. "Do you mind if I take a seat?"

"Not at all."

Locating the chair by Stella's computer, Violet spins it around to face the blond and sits down. Stella leans against the bathroom door.

"How have things been for you Stella? Has life been treating you well? Don't lie to me, you know I can tell."

"Life is life;" she answers nonchalantly.

"_Obviously she doesn't want to talk about it."_

"How did you find my room?"

"One of the girls outside your building told me where I could find you."

Violet recalls the scene from minutes before she arrived at her sister's dorm.

Violet can see the location of the dormitories on the map within the annex, however; the darkness that surrounded her served to make reading the plaque harder.

"How am I suppose to find where she lives? Serves me right, I should have called first." Rubbing her arms with her hands she stares at the map. Moments later a girl with red hair just happens to walk in Violets' direction.

"_Is that girl blind? She shouldn't be walking around at this hour alone."_

Walking up to the girl, she gets her attention by putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Miss… Do you know where you are going," Violet asks her.

"Yes I do," the red head answers. "Why would you ask me a question like that?"

Violet begins to blush in embarrassment.

"You thought I was blind didn't you?"

"Yes I did."

"I am not blind. I have no need to open my eyes any wider than what they need to be. My eye sight is just as good as anyone else's if not better at this point."

"I am very sorry if I offended you," Violet says crossing her hands in front of her and then bowing.

"Don't concern yourself, you meant no harm."

Pausing for a moment Violet readies herself to speak again.

"Excuse me, by any chance do you know Satellizer L. Bridget?"

The red head is dumbfounded that the woman would be asking about Satellizer of all people.

"Yes I do know of her. I would have to recommend that you not seek her out if you value your life."

The older woman tilts her head to the side in confusion.

"Value my life….what do you mean by that?"

"The Untouchable Queen is the most violent of all of the Pandora's present in West Genetics. A simple brush against her could potentially cost you your life."

"_Untouchable Queen? What's that about?"_

"I'm her sister and that is preposterous."

"Sister you say? A L. Bridget?"

"Violet L. Bridget, but I would greatly appreciate it if you could keep that to yourself."

"If that's what you want."

"Her dormitory is the farthest most north. Her room is the fourth on the left."

Looking in the direction that the squinting girl had given, Violet finds the dorm in the distance and looks back at her.

"Thank you for your help."

"Glad to be of assistance."

"One more thing, could we talk about Satellizer at some point in the near future?"

"I don't see why not."

"What is your name?"

"I'm Chiffon Fairchild. I'm the student council president."

"Chiffon Fairchild… I will remember that name."

"How is your hotel doing?"

"It's doing fine. Bali is great place, you should come and visit some time."

"I think I will one day."

"Hopefully one day soon. Anyway, you said you were walking in the rain. Were you coming from any place special? Maybe you were in a guy's room?" Violet bombards her again another large smile. Watching the younger woman's reaction to the question, Violet concludes that she is right. "My little Stella is growing up. Where is he? Let me meet him."

"You can't meet him right now, he's sick."

"hahaha. Is that the best you've got? He's sick."

"I'm not lying to you."

"I know you're not."

Looking at Stella's bed Violet noticed the stuff animals and the yarn.

"You like to knit. That's interesting. It doesn't seem that you've outgrown the stuffed animals either."

"I don't think I ever will," she says with a light chuckle.

Releasing a big yawn Violet begins to get up from the chair.

"I guess that flight took more out of me then I expected. I guess it's time for me to head back to the hotel."

Stella, not sure what to do, slowly opens her mouth.

"You..can stay the night here if you like," Stella says shyly while looking down at the floor.

"Do you miss your big sis that much," Violet releases a laugh. "If you really want me to stay then I will stay."

Stella expression lightens up after hearing her say that, however; that feeling quickly changes as Violet wraps her arms around her younger sister and pulls her into a tight embrace.

"Please stop," Stella whispers angrily slightly trembling.

"You are so cute."

"Please stop," Stella whispers with more anger in her voice and as her trembling becomes more intense.

Sensing the anger in younger sister's words, the elder woman removes herself from the embrace. Picking up her uniform and placing her keycard on the bed, Stella moves towards the bathroom in order to not alarm her sibling of the discomfort that she was facing.

_What is wrong with her? It's impossible for me to even embrace her for long periods of time. She sounded immensely annoyed when she told me to stop both times. I didn't think I was squeezing that hard. Maybe I should look into what Ms. Fairchild was saying on this issue. _

Moments later, her younger sister returns into the bedroom.

"I will be staying the night with you Stella, however; I need to run an errand."

"Can it wait until later?"

"It's kind of important?"

Picking up the keycard from her bed, she motions it towards Violet.

"Take this," Stella hands Violet her keycard. "It grants you access to my room," she says with a weak smile with a mixture of gloom.

Taking the card from the girl's hand Violet walks out of the room closing the door behind her.

"_Great. I scared her off." _

Making her way to the closet the blonde locates the airbed box that is tucked away in the corner right corner behind a stack of tall white boxes.

Violet props her back against Stella's door as a scene from her past plays in her head.

On the main floor of the L. Bridget mansion young Stella and Violet are standing in the middle of the room. Pulling on her older sister's arm, Stella tries to stop her from leaving.

"I don't feel well Violet,"

"I'm going outside to talk to someone, I will be right back."

"Can it wait until later?"

"No it can't wait until later Stella. If you're feeling sick, go and tell your mom,"

Violet yanks her arm away from the young girl's grip and proceeds to walk out of the door. Minutes later Violet L. Bridget returns to the mansion, placing the key into the lock and turning it to the right, the click of the locking mechanism unlocking occurs. Upon entering the mansion she faces the door. After successfully entering the older blonde closes the door. Turning around, the returning girl is frozen stiff as she looks towards the staircase. She watches as the younger female child is lying on her side. The pigmentation in her skin can be seen as turning paler, one hand slowly clawing at her neck while, the other is lazily claws at the floor.

"_What I uncovered after that incident changed me, however; not as much the expression that was present on her face as she was suffocating. The mixture of pain, sorrow, and the fear, were written all over her face. I saw dead people all the time on television and in the news, however; it wasn't the same when I was watching someone die in front of me. To make things worse, it was my own sister that I threw to the side to go and talk to some boy who wasn't worth my time."_

Turning back around, Violet swipes the keycard and enters her sibling's room.

"Back already?"

Halting the progressions of the airbed, Stella turns around to converse with her Violet.

"Yes ma'am. I put some thought into it and decided that it could wait."

Both women warmly smile at each other.

"Stella," a sweet voice echoes in her head. "Stella." Slowly opening her eyes the blur of lights, colors, and images are the only thing Stella can perceive. Moving her hands to feel random areas of her bed, she attempts to find the placement of her glasses. "Looking for these," the voice says. The sensation of an object sliding across her face does not alarm her. The images in her room come together as her eyes are aided by the lenses in her glasses. "Good morning sleepy head!" Violet shouts leaning inches away from her face. "Time to get up; I want to meet your boyfriend." Blushing lightly Stella sits up in bed.

"I told you he's not my boyfriend."

"Yea yea, whatever you say. I want to meet him."

I will be waiting outside for you. Try not to keep me waiting too long slow poke.

Standing in front of Kazuya's door the older woman knocks softly. Stella is propping herself against the wall space separating Kazuya's and Arthur's door. Slowly the door unlocks and opens.

"What can I do for you?"

Glancing at the blonde haired woman, he is confused.

"So you're my sister's boyfriend huh?" she says clasping her hands together.

"Sister….boyfriend…..I don't know what you're talking about."

Violet signals for Stella to come closer. With both girls standing in the doorway Violet decides to ask Kazuya the same question.

"So you're my sister's boyfriend huh?" she asks with a smirk on her face thinking she is going to get her desired answer.

Slightly blushing, Kazuya shifts his gaze from the older woman to Stella.

"You are such an embarrassment Violet," Stella says shaking her head.

"Who is this woman Stella?"

"She's my older sister."

Violet's facial expression changes to impatience.

"Are you going to invite us in or are we going to have to stand outside?" Kazuya opens the wider so that the the two English women can enter his dorm room. Upon clearing the doorway, the shy Limiter closes the door behind them. Turning around to face his guests, Violet begins to speak. "I'm sorry for impoliteness, I didn't properly introduce myself. I am Violet L. Bridget, older sister to Satellizer L. Bridget," reaching out her hand she continues. "You are?"

"I am Kazuya Aoi. I am your Stella's Limiter," he says shaking her hand.

After braking the handshake Violet scoops him into a big hug.

"Handshakes seem so boring between future family members."

_"Future…family members?" _

"I told you, it isn't like that Violet."

"Say what you want Stella, you aren't going to fool me." Breaking her hold on the young man, she stares at her sister and then back to Kazuya. "You two seem tense, how about we go out for lunch, my treat. This will give you a chance to loosen up and we can get to know more about each other Mr. Aoi."

The Pandora-Limiter pair glance at each other in confusion on whether this would be a good idea or not. With no answer given in a sufficient amount of time, Violet breaks the silence.

"The default is acceptance of the proposal. My sister and I will be waiting for you at the gate near at the entrance to the academy. Whenever you are ready meet us there." Violet opens the door to Kazuya's room and motions for Stella to join her in the hallway. Leaving the room, the younger of the two women closes the door.

The sister duo stand out of the West Genetics gate staring at the clouds as they casually float by resembling the shapes of nothing in particular.

"Don't you think you were being too overwhelming?"

"Of course not, both of you were uncomfortable, so I thought that going out would be a better place to get acquainted." Violet's cell phone rings. "Hello? You're almost here? That's great! Instead of staying on the academy grounds we've decided to go out for lunch. Could you make sure to make her friend feel welcomed? Alright, I will see you soon"

Placing the cell phone back into his pocket, Louis stares to the front of the limousine.

_"It's been so long since I have gotten to see that thing. I can only dream of how mature she must look now. Full pink lips, huge breasts, tall slender build maybe, long blonde hair, or maybe it's dyed another color. Regardless, she's older now and since she's a Pandora, that means she should be able to take a lot more punishment then what I use to give her when we were kids. The mind games and expressions to the pain were the greatest part of the play time."_

Huddled in the corner of her room the youngest L. Bridget daughter cowers at her tormentor standing against the door to her room with a glowing red candle in his hand.

"Why are you running from me Stella?"

The girl says nothing as she stares at boy inching ever so close to her.

"I asked why you were running from me Stella," he says slamming his open palm on the wall right above her head causing her to curl up tighter on the floor.

Stella begins to tear up. Seeing as though there was nothing to do, she prepares to let out a cry for possible help. Noticing that her mouth was beginning to open, Louise cups her orifice and moves centimeters away from her face. At this point, Stella is frightened more by the devilish appearance that the flickering candle is playing on his facial features and the shadows behind him.

"You know Stella, there is a place for people like you when you die. Being as you are a bastard child, this in turn makes you an unholy person that God cares nothing about. Tears begin to stream down Stella's face. "Do you know what they call this place for people like you?" Stella slowly nods her head. "Good. That's good. Do you know what's in hell?" Stella once again nods her head. "That's even better. Do you know what it feels like to be in hell?" Stella slowly shakes her head. "Then let me show you," he says moving the candle towards her leg. She could feel the faint warmth of the flame on her inner right thigh. A second later, the warmth turned into an uncomfortable sensation of heat. Another second, led to searing pain as the flame stung her flesh. Letting out a cry, Louise gripped her mouth even harder when she made a sound. "Don't cry, you should try and get use to this. This will be happening to you for a long time. Perhaps one day we can try the real thing and cover you completely in flames, he says releasing an evil laugh as the pain Stella undergoes crushes her spirit.

"_It's not like I hate her, there's just something about her fear and pain that makes my heart rejoice. Her suffering brings me great pleasure. It's like a drug, it's better than sex. _Louse thinks back on his conversation with Violet. _Who is this friend? I wonder if she found a Limiter. This is going to be easier than I thought if that's the case. If I know her, she's going to jump through hoops to try and stop anyone from learning about her past due to the fact of how bad it would make her look."_

The car comes to a sudden stop. 

A black limousine halts at the Western Genetics gates.

"Always going for the most luxurious item you can find?"

"It was more for you than me."

The rear driver's side door opens and out steps a young man wearing a white polo shirt and beige khaki pants, slender build, and a pretty boy complexion.

"_It's him." _Stella's body freezes with fear. Sweat slowly begins to form on her forehead and she watches the young man advance towards her position. "_Why didn't she tell me he came also?"_

"Stella! Can your brother have a hug sis?" Louis excitedly says walking up to Stella with his arms wide. When in arm's length he takes his arms and wraps them around her torso. A feeling of immense despair slowly begins to overtake her. Leaning in, he begins to whisper into her ear. "I missed you so much over the years Stella. You've grown so much since the last time we were together. I'm can't wait to see how much you've really changed. His last sentence sends multiple waves of terror rampaging throughout her entire body.

"Look at you two," Violet says with a goofy voice.

Releasing his embrace he turns towards Violet and begins walking towards her.

"_He won't get to me. I'm not that weak little girl anymore No one has reign over me." _No matter how much she tries to psych herself up the internal pep talk doesn't make the overwhelming misery any less. _"Why am I so afraid? I am obviously the stronger person, but I can't shake this feeling."_

"Here's the key to your room." Louis says handing the silver key to his sister.

"I appreciate what you've done Louis."

"Don't worry about it."

Violet catches something moving out of the corner of her eye, wondering what it is she snaps her around to identify it.

"It appears that our last guest is finally here."

"I'm sorry that I've kept you waiting," Kazuya says bowing his head. The blonde Pandora snaps out of her state.

"Who is this?"

"This is Stella's friend."

"Is that so?" Louis marches to Kazuya's position and halts directly in front of him. "I'm Louis L. Bridget, Stella's younger brother," he says outstretching his hand.

"My name is Kazuya Aoi, nice to meet you. I'm Stella's Limiter." Kazuya says shaking Louis's hand with a big smile.

"Stella found herself a partner. Well, I hope that you can take good care of her," he says giving Kazuya a big smile.

"I will try my best."

"_I thought that the foundation between us was solid. Obviously this whore doesn't understand her place. I will teach her that she shouldn't forget things that are taught to you at an early age it could be detrimental to your health."_

"Since we're all acquainted, let's get something to eat. I'm starving!" Violet exclaims grabbing the two males by their arm and pulling them to the car.

_Kazuya…_

"STELLA! COME ON!"

Breaking away from her thoughts, she slowly begins to move towards the car.

TO BE CONTINUED…

PREVIEW

"You've talked to her didn't you?"

"Yes I did."

"She's probably feeling pretty horrible right now."

"_Feeling... Don't make me laugh. Toys don't have feelings, and if she has developed any I will be more than happy to help her forget them."_

"What is going on with you Stella?"

"It's nothing that you have to concern yourself with."

"I thought we agreed that…"

"I SAID IT'S NOTHING!"

"So you've been living like this since you've been here in Japan?" The room is filled with silence.

"It's not something you need to worry about Violet."

"I thought you would make the wise choice."

_**Next Chapter: **__**Promises, Proposals, and Plights**_

Thank you and please review


	4. Promises, Proposals, and Plights

The blond siblings and Kazuya enter into the white and brown fast food building. The smell of fried burgers and fries linger in the air as the voices of the individual's conversation and electronic beeping mix together to create an atmosphere of fast food annoyance. Burger Queen is moderately occupied as empty booths and seat could be seen randomly throughout the establishment. Its menu seemed foreign to the two newcomers to the group as they stood in line waiting to place their respective orders.

"Do either of you have an idea of what might be good to try?" Violet says staring at Kazuya and Stella.

Focusing on the menu the younger sister, produces a viable option to the problem.

"A number two combo, which is a chicken sandwich, fries, and a drink, should make you happy since you're a big fan of chicken," Stella answers.

"I will have the same thing Violet is having sis."

"May I take your order," the woman at the register asks.

Stella steps forwards and prepares to place the orders.

"I would like to order two number two combos, five queen burgers, and…" she pauses and turns her head to face Kazuya as she remembered that she never received his order. "What do you want?"

"Two queen burgers are fine."

Turning her head back to face the cashier, Stella continues the order.

"I would like seven queen burgers instead of five for here."

"What would you like to drink with your two combos?"

"Water," both siblings say in unison.

Shifting her glaze downward, the cashier inputs the in order in to the register and returns her gaze to the group.

"Your total is 2529.24 yen."

"Wow. That's pretty expensive sis," Violet says sweating.

"Considering Stella ordered seven burgers. I wouldn't be surprised," Kazuya adds.

The foursome arrives at their seating place with their food. Their table is the standard two by two. Violet sits in at the top left corner, Louis sits at the top right corner, Stella places herself in front of Violet, and Kazuya sits in front of the Louis. Bowing their heads they all give thanks for their food and begin to eat their respective meals. Finishing his sandwich Louis decides to break the silence at the table.

"Mr. Aoi, what inspired you to be a Limiter and attend West Genetics? If it's not too personal of a question"

The group's eyes focus on the young Asian boy as he readies himself to answer.

"You can call me Kazuya. My sister, Kazuha Aoi, was a Pandora who died in the 8th Nova Clash. She spent the last years of her life protecting me and everyone else from the doom that the Nova's bring, and I idolized her for that. I wanted to follow in her footsteps and protect the people I care about. "

"Noble," Louis says.

"I chose West Genetics due to the fact that my sister also attended there. I thought that I could get to know more about her from other individuals."

"Have you found out anything?"

"Only that she was the strongest Pandora that they had ever known."

"How do you plan to live up to that?"

"By assisting Stella in the improvement of her skills anyway that I can."

Stella blushes while eating her food.

"Hypothetically speaking; what if that journey for power places you in a position where you must choose between killing my sister or letting her massacre thousands of people?"

Kazuya is caught off guard by the question. This causes Louis to produce a barely noticeable smirk.

"I….I….I would."

"That's a far-fetched dilemma Louis. Shouldn't you at least keep the questions in the realm of reality?"

"It's a simple question and I would love to hear his answer. Continue Mr. Aoi."

"If it came to that, I would…"

"Being his partner, Kazuya would do what is needed to be done."

Kazuya looks at his blonde partner as she continued to eat her meal with eyes closed.

"That's quite a confident answer that you have their sis."

"That's how I feel," staring her brother in the eyes.

"Let's change the topic shall we," Violet says clasping her hands together with a smile. Looking at Kazuya and then changing her view to Stella. Violet's face brightens even more. "So do you plan on having any children Kazuya?"

Taken aback by the sudden question Kazuya begins to sweat.

_"She really put me on the spot."_

"I..Do."

"Ohhhhhh," she says leaning across the table. "How many? Around what age?"

"I would be satisfied with just one," he says releasing a small chuckle. I don't have any set age for wanting to have a child, however; I would prefer around my twenties or thirties.

"Do you hear that sis," Violet says poking her sister in the arm with her index finger. "You might become a mom in the near future."

"Violet…" Louis whispers.

Shifting her gaze to her younger brother, the eldest blond realizes that he is slowly shaking his head with his eyes closed. Glancing over to Stella, she can see that her younger sister has a sadden expression behind those glasses of hers.

"What's wrong with her," Violet asks.

"You picked a bad topic sis."

"I don't understand."

"I won't say with Mr. Aoi here."

Moments pass as the old customers leave and new customer return to the restaurant.

"Are you okay?" Violet asks looking at her with concern in her eyes. Smiling back at her older sister, she answers her.

"I'm fine."

Violet and Kazuya look at her as they could tell she was lying. Louis has his hands folded in front of his face with his elbows on the table. Behind those hands, his face dawns the biggest smile that he has conjured since being in Japan. Only the noise of the cashier registers and other individuals present in the restaurant could be heard at their table.

"Is it really okay for us to be missing class like this," Kazuya asks being tired of the awkwardness.

"They shouldn't care too much. You two are still kids, have some fun."

Sensing that his blond partner was still under the effects of the children conversation he attempts to bring the meeting to a close. He puts his hands in the air and begins stretching.

"I'm full! I think we should return to the academy maybe we are missing something important in class."

Still looking over at her sister, Violet sees through Kazuya's plan and decides to play along.

"I suppose you are right, taking you away from your studies anymore wouldn't be fair would it?"

Picking up their bags of trash, the foursome makes their way to the entrance of the establishment. Exiting the building they each throw away their trash. Once inside the limousine, the driver locks the doors and accelerates.

"Back to school," Kazuya says releasing a small sigh. "It's like it never ends."

"You could be fighting against a Nova," Louis says.

"I would rather pass on that."

"That's why you're here right, to fight the Nova and protect everyone?"

"Yea, you have a point," he answers laughing.

Silence fills the limousine as all four people stare at each other, the sound of the car being the only thing going through everyone's mind.

"I've talked about myself, how about you three answer some questions for me?"

"Shoot," Violet and Louis say in unison while Stella sits in the corner of the automobile looking down at the floor not wanting to participate.

"Mr. L. Bridget, how was life growing up as part of one of the most powerful families on the planet?"

"You can call me Louis. It was an interesting lifestyle. The liberties of being able to do almost anything you wanted was invigorating. Not having to worry about financial responsibilities I'm sure took away from the burden's of our household. Also I lived with two of the best women in the world."

Shifting his glance to Violet and then moving his eyesight to Stella. She winces as her eyes stare into his. A swirling, sickening feeling begins to develop in her stomach. "Without these two women around me, I don't know how I would have developed," he says with a small chuckle.

"There's that flattery again."

"Ms. L. Bridget, whose life would you say you've influenced more from your two siblings," he asks shifting his glance to Violet.

"Please call me Violet Kazuya. Thinking back on it, I don't think I have influenced either one of their lives more than the other. I believe they both are where they are because of their efforts and not my own. "

Shifting his glace to his partner, he begins to think of a question for her.

_"Please don't ask me anything Kazuya."_

"Stella, what were two things you wanted the most when you were a child," Kazuya asks causing everyone gaze to shift to the young Pandora.

"Can you give me an age range," the young blond woman asks lifting her gaze.

"I guess…between nine and fourteen."

"One thing I wanted was a big wedding. A second thing…" she stops to the think about her past.

"_Death was something I dreamed of around that time. Killing that bastard was another desire. I obviously can't say any of those."_

"Another thing I wanted was a puppy."

Violet stares at the younger blond in disbelief.

_"Why is she lying to such a simple question? She told me that she didn't want either one of those when she was small"_

Violet and Stella are walking back to the house from the front gate of their home. Stella observes the surrounding shrubbery, statues, and animals that occupied the estate. Violet looks at her younger sister's face as she sees her happiness dance along her skin.

"Do you like what you see Stella?"

"Uh huh!"

"I'm happy to hear that."

"When you get older you can have all this when you get married," Violet says with a big smile on her face.

Unfortunately, Stella's facial expression changes to that of sadness.

"I don't want a wedding or animals."

"Why not Stella? I thought you liked those things especially animals."

"I think I would be better off by myself. It's less painful that way."

"I knew you were softer than how you act now," Kazuya says with a small laugh. "I should have expected an answer like that due to the fact that you have stuffed animals in your room."

"She really is a big softie," Louis says with a hearty laughter with Kazuya joining in.

Placing the limousine in a parked position, Violet and Kazuya exit the car first. Upon exiting the vehicle, Violet notices two females walking their direction to enter into the academy.

_"Is that…? Yes it is! This could be the best time for me to get some information since her and Kazuya are both here."_

"Did you hear about the carnival that is in town?"

"Yes, I think that Eugene and I should go."

"Ms. Fairchild," Violet says trying to get her attention.

"Good afternoon," she replies.

"I'm sorry to disturb your conversation, but I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"I don't see why not."

"Thank you. Could you come as well Kazuya?"

"Me?"

"You are the only Kazuya here are you not?"

"I will get in touch with you soon Ticy."

"Okay, Chiffon," the girl replies walking towards the school.

Shutting their doors to the limousine the three stand outside of the car.

"Where would you like to talk?"

"There is good," the older woman answers starring at an oak tree that is leaning to the right with green, luscious leaves growing from its branches, further down the path inside the gate. With all three participants finding their destination, they begin their journey.

_"What are they trying to talk about?"_

"May I speak to you a moment sis," Louis says bringing Stella out of her internal thought.

"About," she asks worriedly watching him.

"Do you have to look at me like that?"

"What do you want?"

Louis releases a chuckle.

"Feisty. That only makes me want to have you more," he says shifting closer to his sister seat. The blond Pandora slowly shifts in the other direction to keep her distance. "Father sent me to tell you something."

_"What would he want to tell me?"_

"You have been selected to take part in an experiment for Pandoras to enhance their abilities."

"No thanks, I'm fine the way I am," she spits reaching for the handle to the door.

Louis scratches his head in response to Stella's answer.

"I should have known you would have made this more difficult than it had to be. If you don't do it, then they may force you to."

"They can try," she says finding the door handle.

Louise scratches his head in frustration due to his sister's response yet again.

"You're playing hardball. Alright, if you agree to it, then I will tell you where your mother is."

Stella's face begins to reflect anger at the young man's statement.

"My…my mother is dead."

"If you want to believe that lie they told you go right ahead," he says pulling a white, folded piece of paper out of his right pants pocket. "However; she's actually at this location."

"You're a bastard."

"No, that would be you my dear Stella."

"Why would you do this? I doubt it's because you're trying to be a nice brother all of a sudden."

"I would rather stick around and interact with you dear sister," he says with an evil grin on his face."

Placing the piece of paper back in his pocket, glares at his older sister attentively.

"So what's your decision?"

"…I will do it."

"I thought you would make the wise choice. And one more thing…"

Standing under a giant oak tree the trio begins focuses on each other as the conversation begins.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you once again Ms. Fairchild, and I'm sorry from stopping you from going to class Kazuya."

"It's okay. You can call me Chiffon."

"Don't worry about it."

Releasing a sigh of frustration the older blonde begins her conversation again.

"I haven't seen my sister, Stella, in about four years, so her actions since then have eluded me. I would be forever indebted to you if you would tell me what you know about her," she says bowing her head to both students.

"Should I or should you?"

"You can go ahead President."

Crossing her arms together, the red head begins to brief her.

"Satellizer L. Bridget, a.k.a the Untouchable Queen, is the rank two, Sophomore Pandora at West Genetics. Combat wise, she is a great fighter, however; she possesses minimal to no social skills. She will attack fellow Pandoras or Limiters alike if they at least graze her body with their own. She trusts no one. She has been in combat with multiple third year students almost murdering one in her rage. If I can recall correctly, almost ninety-five percent of the students that attend her believe that she should be kicked out of this academy, stripped of her place as a Pandora, or killed."

Kazuya's expression turns to one of disappointment.

_"That's pretty sad that you can have an entire population of people, hate you enough to the point that no one cares about you Stella." _

"I guess that where' she gets the Untouchable Queen nickname. What is your opinion of her? "

"She possesses great combat skills, however; she is a danger to those around her. At this rate it's only a matter of time before she actually losses it and kills someone. Though she can be managed with Mr. Aoi here, that shows that she still can be helped."

_"What the hell is she thinking?"_

"As her sister, maybe you can influence her to change her ways."

"Maybe you are right. "

"If there is nothing left, I will take my leave."

"Thank you for talking to me Chiffon."

"Anytime," she says bowing and then walking away.

Violet takes a moment to soak in all of the information that Chiffon told her.

"Are you okay Violet?"

"Yes, I'm okay Kazuya," composing herself she gives Kazuya a smile. "That was interesting information. How about you? What can you tell me about Stella?"

"Stella definitely can be a dangerous individual. She has been in fights with upperclassmen, however; she was justified. When I first arrived here, she had a conflict with a girl named Mayubi. That conflict pitted her against a Pandora and her three Limiters. Their goal was to completely humiliate her. If it had not been for me being there that incident could have been avoided. When they had completely overpowered her, the Limiters molested her, bent her over pulling down her underwear, and took pictures of her for distribution with cell phones. When she was able to fight back, she seriously injured the three Limiters, and put the Pandora in critical condition. Yes, with the look in Stella's eyes, she would have killed that girl had I not gotten involved. I'm her partner, and she still won't let me in completely. At this point, I am sure that I'm her only friend, and she wants to make sure that she doesn't lose me. She fights hard, however; she fights even harder if I were in trouble. She has closed her heart off to people, that much is obvious to me. I don't understand how it happened or why. I do believe that she is misunderstood, but no one wants to give her a chance."

_"Stella you should stop this nonsense. You are letting your past with Louis ruin your chance at a normal life. You should just let it go."_

"Thank you for telling me all this Kazuya."

"If you don't mind me asking…What was Stella like when she was young?"

"When I first met her, she was a shy girl."

_"When you first met her?"_

"Stella was a lively one, she loved everything. She was optimistic about life and just as happy about it in general. Now she's like a completely different person," a tear streams from Violet's eyes. Wiping the moisture from her face with her hand, she continues. "I'm sorry. I should let you be going."

Thinking back to the conversation Chiffon and the other girl was having Violet comes up with an idea.

_"Maybe it would be best if I could talk to her in a place like that. At least the mood will be friendly."_

As Kazuya begins to walk away Violet calls out to him.

"Excuse me Kazuya! There is a carnival in a couple of hours and I would like it if you were to come."

"Sure."

"I will meet you at the gate at 7:00pm."

"I will see you then."

They walk away after exchanging those final words. On the way back to the car, Stella and Violet cross paths. Looking at each other both women wear masks of pain on their faces.

"There is a carnival later tonight and I would love if you would join."

"I will go."

"I will be back around 6:30 to pick you up sis."

"O..Okay," she says before walking back off as both women wear the same expression as when they had just met.

The silence in the limousine was nerve racking.

"You've talked to her didn't you?"

"Yes I did."

"I could tell it on her face. She's probably feeling horrible right now."

"_Feeling... Don't make me laugh. Toys don't have feelings, and if she has developed any I will be more than happy to help her forget them."_

"I'm sure she doesn't feel too bad about it, it is her job as a Pandora to protect us weaker people. Don't you think you are underestimating Stella?"

_"Maybe he's right."_

"We are going to a carnival tonight. I was wondering if you could sit this trip out."

"Leaving me out of the fun huh sis?"

"It's nothing like that."

"It's okay. I have things I need to do in my hotel room anyway."

Walking through the entrance of the carnival the trio is surrounded by dozens of people ranging from short to tall. The lights hanging along the trees illuminated the walkway from one end of the carnival grounds to the other. Games littered the outside area of the walkways and participants put their best effort into winning the prizes shown.

"It's so lively," Violet says in fascination. "How does Stella look Kazuya?"

Kazuya scans his partner's body viewing the red kimono and her casual glasses. The gold sash circling her waist matching the golden colored leaves that present in the design. Blushing, he answers the question.

"She appears stunning."

Kazuya's answer causes Stella to blush.

"What do you two love birds want to do first?"

Ignoring the blond's comment, Kazuya points to the ring toss game a few yards forward from their position. Walking up to the front of the booth the man in charge of the booth addresses the group.

"How are you ladies and gentleman doing?"

"We're fine," they all say in unison.

"Here's how the game goes…five hundred yen per ring. Land three rings and you get to choose from a stuffed animal, picture, foam hat, or extra cash back. Who feels lucky?"

The three contestants hands the man fifteen hundred yen. Paying the man, the each receives three rings. Tossing her rings, Violet misses the first attempt completely, the second attempt lands, and the third attempt goes on the bottle but spins off.

"That was disappointing."

"hahah," the game runner laughs.

Stella tosses the first one and it goes on the bottle. Tossing the second ring it too lands around the bottle. Tossing the third circles around the top of the bottle but falls off.

"So close miss."

Kazuya tosses his first one and misses. Tossing his second ring it bounces off the top of a bottle. Tossing the third ring it bounces off one bottle and lands on another.

"Lucky. But that's not three."

Not attempting the game again the threesome begins to walk again.

"That was fun," Kazuya says disappointingly "Where to next?"

Panning the carnival area for another form of entertainment, Violet along the stream and see a boat ride.

"There's a boat ride along the stream just around the bend up ahead. I will let you two love birds handle that," Violet says lightly slapping the two on the back. I will be on the other side waiting for you.

Sitting on the wooden boat the duo stare at the seemingly endless stream of water. The river reflected the carnival lights like mirrors. The night sky is clear to where you everyone can see the twinkle of every star at its finest.

"You've looked like you've been in deep thought all day long."

Stella lets the silence linger in the air a minute before initiating in the conversation.

"I've just been thinking about how well of a time I've had since my family came here."

"You're siblings do seem to love you very much, especially you're sister."

Kazuya looks at his partner and she seems to be lost in thought.

_"She can't be alive. She died with me right there."_

"What is going on with you Stella? Even though you seem to have had a good time with your siblings, it also looks like you've been under more stress."

"It's nothing that you have to concern yourself with."

"_There she is again with that."_

"I thought we agreed that…"

"I SAID IT'S NOTHING!"

"Alright haha. I will back off. No need to chew my head off."

"_I'm being a complete bitch right now and he's only trying to help."_

"I'm sorry about that."

"Here's let talk about something else. What was the pivotal point of your childhood that led you to be who you are today?"

"_I know he means well, however; I just can't handle his questions right now, especially questions about my past."_

"Let's just not talk anymore. "

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Kazuya….just be quiet."

Silence accompanied the duo for the rest of their boat ride until near the end.

"_There's not much I can do for her at this rate. What do I have to do to tear down that wall of hers?_

Swiftly embracing his partner, the Asian boy places a hand behind her head and moves closer to her ear.

"I'm begging you Stella. Don't keep me closed off from you. You're someone I care about, and I'm here for you. "

The ride slowly comes to a stop causing the blond's Limiter to release his embrace on her. Stepping onto land the pair meets up with Violet.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Kazuya says trying to find a place to relieve himself.

"Could you meet us over there at the leaning cherry tree?"

"Sure," Kazuya answers slowly walking to his newly found destination.

"Stella, we need to talk. Could you follow me," Violet instructs as she makes her way to the leaning cherry tree further downstream.

Standing under the cherry tree, the two girls stare at each other. Stella's decides to break the long silence.

"What would you like to talk to me about?"

"It's about you."

"What about me?"

"Stella," the older woman begins releasing a small sigh. "What is it that you want out of your life? What are you working towards?"

Silence fills the air again as Stella attempts to deliver an answer.

_"I just want a normal life."_

"I want to be the strongest person in the world. I am working towards being that person."

Violet notices she's lying again and beings to shake her head.

"That's four times at least you've lied today."

"I don't recall lying to you."

"You are forgetting that I can tell when you are lying."

"You're full of yourself."

"Don't you remember telling me that you didn't want to get married or have any pets?"

_"I didn't think she would have remembered that."_

"You think you know everything don't you Violet?"

"I don't think I know everything. I do know that you are letting your past rule your life."

"You don't know anything about me."

"Is that true Untouchable Queen," she asks causing Stella to smirk at her. "What are you doing is not healthy for you socially or emotionally."

"I can live with people not liking me."

"So you've been living like this since you've been here in Japan?"

"It's not something you need to worry about Violet."

"Stella, don't you think it's time for you to grow up and stop holding on to the past. You have a man who genuinely cares about you, and he obviously means something to you."

Something in Stella snaps as she hears the words "grow up."

"Grow up! Grow up! Grow up!" she yells materializing her Nova Blood and plunging it deep into the middle of the tree. Tears begin to steam down the younger girls face. Still holding onto her weapon the trembling in her arm causes the tree to shake. "I started growing up shortly after I moved into that place! I learned that having power is the only way to help oneself! Another lesson I learned and always remember is that I am below you and him. We may have the same father and last name; however we are by far not equal. I am and will always be Satellizer Alon-Grache, the bastard child, of Howard L. Bridget and Noelle Alon-Grache, I've learned to accept it and so should you! I spent most of my childhood with my head bowed to others. Amazingly, that's exactly what Louis said I was good for when I first met you two. I ask you again, what do you know about me Violet!"

Raising her hand, the older sister strikes the Pandora on the face.

"You damn fool. When did I ever say that you were below me, my brother, or our mother? I love you just as much as I love anyone else in our family! You are my sister whether we have the same last name or not and nothing is going to change that!"

The blonde Pandora withdraws Nova Blood from the cherry tree.

"You didn't have to say it; my life has said it for you. Here's a hint of advice Violet, always looking on the bright side of life leaves you blind to the shadows that surround you," Stella says causing her weapon to dissolve. "The nuns at the school you sent me to know more about me that you do," she says as begins to walk away. "What does that say to you?"

Kazuya is headed towards the destination of the two females and sees as Stella is walking away from Violet.

"Stella," he says trying to grab her but she evades it.

"I'm leaving."

"What?"

A figure makes its way from behind the wooden door that the blond Pandora now stands in front of.

"It's nice of you join me," the blond young man says opening the door wider.

The young woman steps into the room, with the door closing behind her.

"Let's get this over with," she says hesitantly.

"If that is what you want. You may have a seat right in the chair next to the bathroom."

Louis begins his trip to the closet next to the bed. Opening the closet door, he begins to talk to Stella.

"Remember, as long as you hold up your part of the deal, I promise to fulfill my end," She bites down on her lips as he speaks. "I wonder how strong you've actually become," he says turning around with a brief case in his hand along with some material under sheets.

"What is all that for," she asks with fear in her voice.

"I don't need you moving," he says with a sadistic smile.

To be continued….

PREVIEW

"Go and get Dr. Schmitz_."_

"Why the fuck are you standing around for?"

"You people should be ashamed of yourself!"

*click*

"I'm really sorry for what happened."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"What the hell is this?"

_**Next Chapter: **__**Experiment Day 1**_

Thank you and please review


	5. Experiment Day 1

The floor of the room felt cold and lonely as the blonde Pandora's body lies on her side. She slowly attempts to pick herself off the floor, but finds that it is a challenge.

_"Everything hurts…"_

The pulsating feeling within her continues to pound, giving off that feeling that her body is about to explode. Struggling, she places her left hand on the floor and begins to slowly push up. Being able to accomplish that, the blonde then places one knee down to support herself. Slowly but surely, she finally is able to stand. With one side of her head clutched she keeps the opposite eye open to take in the scenery.

_"Where am I?"_

Looking at the room, she can notice the red satin sheets on the bed perfectly made up with her stuffed animals placed fashionably in the in the middle. Slowly scanning her room, she notices the computer sitting on the desk with the chair placed under it.

_"I am back in my room…..but how did I get here."_

Slowly shifting observing her room more, she notices her dresser with the fancy looking mirror placed on top of it. Looking at the clock, placed in front of the mirror, she notices that it's 10:00am.

_"I'm late for class."_

Turning around, the young woman staggers towards her bathroom. Standing in front of her porcelain sink, she stares into the mirror. The furnishing displays the girl's long, red stained, golden hair, the red kimono with stains of deeper red on the arm and lower parts, with her glasses sitting firmly on her face.

_"I reek of blood."_

Twisting the nozzle of the faucet, cold water begins to shoot out. Collecting the water with her hands the blonde moves her face in closer. Splashing the liquid against her smooth, feminine skin Stella tilts her head back and lets the refreshing feel of her wet skin fight off the pain.

"_This feels great."_

__A thought crosses her mind as she stares up at her bathroom ceiling.

"_Today is Monday… I'm not looking forward to sparring." _

Reaching into her medicine cabinet, the blonde Pandora retrieves a white pill bottle.

_"I hate taking these."_

Lying in her bed, Violet stares up at the dull ceiling of her hotel bedroom with the events of last night running through her head.

"Growup…..Growup…Growup!"

_"My choice of words was horrible. There had to have been another way of getting what I meant across to her in a better way."_

_ "_I will always remember that I am below you and him….we are by far not equal"

_"She's such a damn idiot. I never would think of her like that. Louis and I are no more a part of this family than she is."_

Violet turns onto her side. Facing the door the white, wooden door to her hotel room she continues her reminiscence.

"I am and will always be Satellizer Alon-Grache, the bastard child, or Howard L. Bridget! I've learned to accept it and so should you!"

_"..."_

_ "_I spent most of my childhood with my head bowed; amazingly that's exactly what Louis said I was good for when I first met you two."

_"God, she pisses me off! Why does she have to only remember all of the bad things that she's been through? Does she not care about all of the good times we had? Life is full of hardships, everyone has to face them. The upper class is not exception to this fact."_

"You don't know anything. Always looking on the bright side of life, leaves you blind to the shadows that surround you! The nuns at the school you sent me to know more about me that you do!"

_"What shadows? What am I not getting in all of this? It doesn't help that you don't open your damn mouth whenever something needs to be said. You just clam up, run back to your own little world, or just avoid people all together. "_

Sensing that her anger is rising, the blonde woman inhales deeply and then release slowly.

_"She pissed me off so much last night. I didn't mean to raise my head against her, I just lost control. _

The blonde's anger has almost dissipated.

_"I find it hard to stay mad at her. She needs help and friends, but it's hard to do that when she won't let anyone close to her." _

Raising her hand, the older sister strikes the Pandora on the face.

Violet's mood begins to sink into the realm of depression after thinking about the assault on her sister.

_"Oh God, I feel so terrible about that now. I should go and apologize to her for what I did."_

Throwing herself in the upright position, Violet grabs the sheets to the bed and rips them off of her. Placing her feet on the floor, more thoughts run through her mind.

"The nuns at the school you sent me to know more about me that you do!"

Her sister's words dance around endlessly in her mind causing her to almost forget about making the trip to West Genetics.

_"What is it that I don't know? Is this….is this her way of telling me to get more information from them?"_

Getting up from her bed, the blonde makes her way to the desk across the room. Pressing a button at the top of the folded down laptop, the monitor becomes detached to the base. With the laptop setup, she pressed the power button which causes it go from standby mode to active. Going to her main web browser, she places the cursor in the textbox and stops to the think.

Looking at the bottom right of her monitor the blonde notices the time.

"It's already 4:05pm!"

Inputting the words "Holiness Academy" and pressing the search button, the results of the search gives Violet a phone number.

_"It doesn't matter if it's an international call."_

Violet picks up her phone and begins inputting the numbers in it and presses send. Placing the cell phone against her ear, she can hear the ringing sound.

"Hello. Holiness Academy. Sister Anne Marie speaking," the woman answers with a loving tone in her voice.

"Hello. I'm Violet L. Bridget and I was calling with some question about my sister Satellizer L. Bridget back when she was enrolled about four years ago. "

Silence is the only noise heard on the phone.

"Hello? Are you still there?"

"I don't mean to be disrespectful," the woman's voice has gotten ice cold. "But you should be a shame of yourself."

*click*

_"What the…..she hung up on me. Why should I be ashamed of myself? "_

"Day one of the experimentation process, the subject has been injected with the drug. No symptoms are present to report," the male says placing the recorder down on the table.

The room reeked of blood, however; the smell of cinnamon and apple also floats in the air to mask the smell. Pushing the latch on the window to the right, the young man raises it as high as the frame would allow it. Taking his hand off of the furnishing, he turns around with a calm demeanor about himself. Observing the decorations in the room, he scans everything slowly, attempting to take in the entire scene. Patches of red stained the wall, ceiling, and floor as the Englishman glances down to the floor. The blood stained body of the young Pandora laid on the carpet with her kimono a darker shade of red on the arms and legs. A barely audible laugh comes from the young male as his sister lies crumpled on the floor tears streaming from her eyes and weak screams coming from her mouth.

The violent wind blows through his window as, waking him up from his "peaceful" slumber. The guy's body is sprawled out across his bed. Rolling over, he straightens himself in the upward position. Releasing a light yawn he stands up and moves over to the window.

_"That was a wild night."_

The reverberation of pounding rings in his mind.

_"Situations like this cause me to think that something is wrong with me. The fact that I could do that to Stella, and I could get amusement out of it could be a sign of something. Do I need help?"_

Reflecting upon his thoughts, Louis dawns a sadistic smile.

_"No. I don't. She needs this. All of this is to strengthen her so she doesn't have to take shit from anyone. I have to wonder though; I am really in this for her."_

A darker smile creeps across the young man's face as he reaches into his pocket and removes his black cell phone.

"It's 5:22pm, maybe I should be going to see if my little toy is doing okay," he says laughing while walking to the shower._  
_

A violent breeze makes contact with Kazuya's face as he walks the concrete path to his dormitory. He stares at the ground in contemplation of his partner's sudden exit from last night's carnival.

_"I was only gone for a couple of minutes. What happened?"_

"Hey! Kazuya!"

Hearing a female's voice behind him, he turns around to find his two friends Hiiragi and Arthur slowly approaching him.

"Hi guys. What's up," he asks giving the two of them a friendly smile.

"We are free from class, so we came up with the idea to observe the second year student's sparring match," Hiiragi says.

_"Observe their sparring match… If it's a session for the second years, that means Stella will be there. I can talk to her afterwards; this could be a blessing in disguise."_

"Sure, I will join you two. Where are they sparring?"

"It's behind the academic building," Hiiragi answers. "With you our group grows one more member merrier."

Beginning their journey, the threesome is halfway along the path when they notice a blonde woman standing thirty yards ahead of them surveying her surroundings?

_"Isn't that Violet," _the Asian boy asks himself as he continues on his designated route.

As the group moves closer to the woman, her features become more recognizable to Kazuya.

_"That is her."_

"Violet!" he shouts waving his arms to get her attention.

Turning to face the black haired Limiter, she removes the mask of confusion and greets the three of them with a smile.

"Hello Kazuya! How are you today?"

"I'm fine and yourself?"

"I'm well," the woman says permitting a momentary pause. "Ummm….Kazuya would you happen to know where Stella is?"

"I'm guessing that she is at the academic building. We are headed there now. You are welcome to join us if you want."

"I wouldn't want to intrude," Violet says shaking her head.

"It's not intrusion. Really," Kazuya says attempting to assure the woman.

Bowing her head before the group of youngsters, she begins to speak again.

"I don't want to be rude so let me introduce myself. I am Violet L. Bridget. Nice to meet your acquaintance."

"!" Arthur and Hiiragi both yell in unison.

"Yes, think of me as just another regular person okay," she says with a smile.

"Yes ma'am," they both say in unison again bowing their heads to her.

Both students begin their introduction with their heads bowed.

"My name is Hiiragi Kaho. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Arthur Crypton. Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you both."

Hiiragi and Arthur raise their heads to meet warm smile drawn on the blonde woman's face.

"Now that we are acquainted with one another, shall we go," she asks moving beside Kazuya.

Continuing on their walk, Kazuya continues to plague himself with question about the previous night. Tired of attempting to answer question he had no answer to and decides that it would be better to find out from an individual who was there.

"Excuse me for asking, but could you tell me what happened last night? Why did Stella storm off like that?"

The blonde releases a small sigh.

"I'm sure it's because I hit her."

Kazuya's eyes widen in surprise to the woman's answer.

"You actually hit her?"

"Don't say it like that. I already feel bad enough about it as is. I always tried display to her that our family shouldn't fight amongst each other. With that said, I want to apologize to her."

"I just now thought about it. If you're an L. Bridget that means that that woman is the sibling you've come looking for?"

"Arthur! That was completely out of line!" Hiiragi yells to him slapping him in the back of the head. Rubbing the back of his head from the red head's assault, he bows before Violet.

"I'm sorry if I offended you ma'am."

"It's okay. No harm done."

Arthur decides that he should be quiet for the remainder of the walk.

Standing behind the main academic building, the second year students and their instructor are assembled for their sparring session. Satellizer L. Bridget sits alone on the cement steps of the with her knees hugged to her chest and her eyes on her fellow classmates.

_"I'm feeling much better now, however; I'm still not up to this. Everything still hurts too much. I can only pray that the instructor doesn't pick me to participate in this."_

"To end the day, we are going to do a live battle simulation between two Pandora with no Limiters present in the battle. Is there anyone who would like to volunteer?"

Scanning the group of the students, the teacher sees no one has raised their hands.

_"It's only a sparring match; they are acting like they are going to fight a Nova."_

"I volunteer!"A voice comes from the crowd.

"So we have our first combatant. Thank you for volunteering Ms. Rinchen. Do we have anyone that would like to go against her?"

The instructor looks at the students faces in the group once again. As half of them wear the mask of fear while the other half wear the mask of nervousness the instructor mentally shakes her head.

Rana raises her hand getting the teacher's attention.

"Yes Rana."

"If you don't mind, I would like to pick my opponent."

"I have no problem with that."

Looking around, the Chinese girl scans the crowd looking for a suitable opponent. As she passes her fellow classmates she only finds individuals who have the "don't pick me" expression.

_"Where are you? Ganessa would be nice, however; she's not here right now."_

Noticing that the person she is looking for is not in the group, she glances around the surrounding area.

_"There you are!"_

"I choose Satellizer L. Bridget as my opponent," she says point to the woman on the steps.

Shock and disbelief come over the second year group as no one expected her to pick that woman for sparring practice. Facing in the direction that the Chinese woman is the pointing, the instructor attempts to get the young blonde's attention.

"Ms. Bridget, would you please participate in this session please."

Picking herself up off of the steps, she begins make her way to the rest of the class.

_"Why did I even come to these classes today? "_

With each step the Untouchable Queen takes in the direction of her fellow classmate, they take a step back. After a few moments, the blonde and purple haired Pandoras stand face to face, staring each other in the eyes. Satellizer wore a calm expression while Rana wore an expression of excitement.

"This session will have a three minute time limit and/or a winning condition of whichever Pandora is grounded first. Pandora mode is not allowed. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am," they both say in unison.

"The match will begin on my mark."

"This will be our rematch from back then Untouchable Queen," Rana says materializing Shinen.

"I guess it will," Stella says materializing Nova Blood and removing her glasses.

_"*grunt*….my body is killing me. Everything feels so much heavier now." _

Stepping back, the teacher puts her head in the air.

"Ready!"

The two combatants take their stance. The blonde Pandora tries with her all her might to keep her stance from wavering.

_"What's going on here? Nova Blood weighs so much more all of a sudden."_

"Go!"

Rana makes a fierce charge towards the blonde throwing a right punch at her face. Raising Nova Blood to face level, Rana blow impacts with Satellizer's weapon, the impact causing her to step back.

_"This isn't going to go well; it was hard enough to stop that head on attack. Whatever… I won't be defeated though. Not by her, not by anyone."_

Satellizer carefully watches for another of Rana's attacks.

_"I have to time this right; my weapon is too heavy for me to perform consecutive attacks with just strength."_

Rana throws a left jab at the blonde's face causing Satellizer evades left and attempt to counter attack with an upward strike. The Chinese Pandora performs her own counter attack with a powerful right punch to Nova Blood causing the handled sword to miss its intended target. Satellizer accels to the left of Rana, causing the appearance a blue or purple, blue, and white light source in her starting position.

_"I'm too slow with my attacks. That should have been her arm."_

A strange feeling emanates from the hand in which she is holding her weapon.

_"Something is wrong."_

Stella quickly tries to exploit Rana's inability to see behind her, acceling again she positions herself for her next attack. Bringing down Nova Blood for her attack, the blonde Pandora's weapon is met with a hard right jab, stopping it mid strike. With her attack blocked Stella accels to the right of Rana in an attempt to overpower her. The strange feeling coming from her weapon hand reoccurs as well as a sharp pain in her right leg.

_"What's wrong?"_

Quickly looking at her weapon she notices, something out of the ordinary. Acceling again, she comes in for another rear assault. The blonde brings down her blade in hopes of an uncontested attack, but is met with a swift left punch to abdomen. Shockwaves are sent through Satellizer's body stunning her.

_"How did she stop me so easily?"_

"You're accels are so slow Satellizer. I'm sure even the lower students in our class could see through them."

Rana gives Stella a right punch to the abdomen sending another shockwave through her body. The shockwave causes Nova Blood to fracture into blue pieces. Rana delivers another punch to the blonde's face causing her to travel back into the wall of the academic building. Peeling herself off of the wall the blonde Pandora notices the Chinese girl advancing rapidly to her position. Preparing to accel, Stella feels a sharp pain shoot through the entire right side of her body.

_"It's hurts so much! I can't move!"_

Rana thrusts her right fist into the injured woman's right side.

"I thought you would have been more of a challenge. This is where the fight ends Satellizer L. Bridget. Burning Fang!"

A bright orange blast of light encloses the area of two Pandora.

At that moment Satellizer could feel the overwhelming pain as her ribs shifted inwards stabbing her organs, the sound of her right and left arm snapping rang throughout her mind.

_"AAAAAHHHHHH!"_

The sphere of flame explodes, causing the heat encasing to the two to dissipate. Rana removes her fist from her opponent's body.

"_I…wont…lose….to….her. I….won't….lose…to….her. I….wont….."_

Whatever energy was left in her body at the time suddenly disappears causing the young woman's body to fall like a bag of bricks producing a loud thud as she made contact with the ground. Rana stares at her defeated opponent as she lay motionless, face down in the dirt with her hair covering her head.

"You made that too easy. It was only a small blast; you should be fine in a minute."

Seeing as the fight is finished Rana turns around to face her fellow classmates. The look of astonishment on their faces showed, as they didn't expect the Untouchable Queen to be taken down so easily.

"The winner is Ms. Rinchen," the instructor says clapping at the purple haired girl. All of the students applaud her for pulling off a victory against the monstrous Satellizer L. Bridget.

"This concludes today activities! I will see everyone again tomorrow. You are dismissed!"

The second year students begin making their way back to the front entrance of the school building when Rana happens to look back at the combat area and notices that the blonde is still on the ground.

"Instructor, I think we should check on Ms. L. Bridget."

Heeding Rana advice, the instructor walks over to the body on the ground and stares down at it.

"Are you okay," the instructor asks, however; she receives no answer from the defeated Pandora.

_"I don't want to have to touch her, but I have a job to do. I do love my life contrary to popular belief."_

Kneeling down, the instructor cautiously places her hand on the blonde's left shoulder and pushes her over. The blonde's body rolls over on her back.

"Shit," the instructor exclaims looking at her student.

She stares at the girls half opened, glossy eyes. Blood slowly leaks from the sides of her mouth and collects on the patch of soil near her face. Placing her fingers on the girl's right wrist she barely feels a pulse.

"I need help!"

The surrounding students stare as they watch the instructor place her ear on the blonde's chest. Removing her ear and looking back at the students, she shouts again.

"GO AND GET DR. SCHIMTZ!"

This was the first time the Untouchable Queen had been in such a critical condition. The present students didn't like her to begin with, and not aiding in her assistance would be the best choice of action of getting rid of her.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU JUS STANDING THERE FOR?" the instructor shouts.

Rana breaks out into a sprint towards the academy building thinking shaking her head at her fellow classmates.

"_They aren't going to do anything. Such despicable people."_

The path the four walked on was beginning to come to an end.

"They picked a great place to do this," Hiiragi complains.

They step off of the walkway and into a grassy area, with flowers. In the distance they could hear something that sounded like a stampede moving closer to them. Facing the direction of the noise, the group of youths, observe individuals in white coats hustling to get to a destination. In an instant, the group of medics carrying the gurney disappears around the corner of the academy building as quickly as they had appeared.

"I wonder what happened," Hiiragi thinks out loud.

"It has to be pretty serious if Dr. Schimtz is needed," Arthur adds.

Listening to the sounds coming from around the corner of the building it appeared that the need for her was indeed severe. The foursome turns the corner of the academic building and stop to notice the crowds of individuals in the area. Observing the scenery they notice the groups of students watching the medical team in action, the dent in the side of the building and the medical personnel huddled around the area.

"DON'T MOVE HER YET…" the green haired woman shouts at her staff. "BE CAREFUL WITH THE RIGHT ARM AND LEG…SUPPORT HER TORSO!"

"Man, someone must have really taken a pounding," Arthur says.

"LETS GO WE NEED TO GET HER TO THE EMERGENCY ROOM IMMEDIATELY!"

The medical team all raise up with their hands on a gurney, minus Dr. Schmitz. Turning towards the foursome, they begin to make their way in their direction with much urgency.

"OUT OF THE WAY!"

Obeying the command of the doctor, the onlookers split in twos with Hiiragi and Arthur together. Running past them, with the gurney held off the ground, the foursome still glances at the stretcher in an attempt to see the person that required this level of assistance. Finding openings within the surrounding medical personnel, the group are able to get a glance are the injured Pandora.

"St…..ella…" Violet mutters.

Seeing the slight bend in her right arm and leg made the older sister cringe. Violet freezes in fright as she witnesses the slow stream of blood around and exiting her sister's mouth covering her pale skin, and the lifeless eyes that seemed to stare off into nothingness.

"_That face."_

Violet's vision turns black as her body hits the ground.

Silence filled the hallway as Kazuya and other three sat in chairs surrounded by the invading light of dusk. Hiiragi and Arthur sat next to each other while Kazuya and Violet sat together. The expression on Kazuya's face is brightened as the light that bleeds from outside beats him on the face. Stella's older sister, stares at the white door which holds her sister's life behind it. With her eyes red, burning, and swollen from crying she sits on the edge of her seat with her fingers intertwining as her thoughts wreck havoc on her mind.

_ "Maybe I should call father. I'm sure he knows great doctors that can operate on her. That's not going to work; it would take too long for anyone to even get here. I should have been here sooner, and I could have stopped this. She's dead, I know it. No, I can't think like that. Stella is sturdy she won't die that easily. Oh my God, she's going to die. She's going to die and it's my fault. I should not have hit her last night; I don't want her last thoughts to be that I hated her."_

Kazuya too looks at the door in anxiousness on finding out what is happening on the other side. He focuses his glance to the left of him which causes his gaze to make contact with Hiiragi and Arthur. His friends stare at him with expressions of sadness on their face.

_"They don't like her, yet they stay here with me. I have wonderful friends."_

Maneuvering his eyesight across the depressing waiting area, his vision eventually comes in contact with the woman sitting to the right of him. His heart breaks a bit seeing the sister in so much pain. Placing his hand on her shoulder he attempts to comfort her.

"Stella will be okay Violet. You're sister has seen rougher days. This is nothing for her."

His attempt to cheer the woman up has no effect and she continuously stares at the door giving no acknowledgement to him.

_"I can't imagine what she's going through right now. Sure, I lost my sister, however; I never saw the results of any of the beating she took. It's one thing to let you imagination depict an event to you, however; it can be much different to see it in person." _

The door to the ER slowly slithers open releasing three medical people from its bowels. Each person covered with a moderate amount of blood on random parts of their coat. Removing their lab coats and surgical masks, they begin to walk past the group in the waiting area. Violet stands up to get the attention, however; their conversation causes her to fear for her sister's fate.

"What the hell was that?"

"I know what you mean! That was some bullshit! That bitch just kept bleeding!"

"I thought we could have done better."

"There wasn't much we could hope for in this case, this was the first time we've come in contact with a situation like this."

Violet feels the strength fade from her legs and she drops to the floor and spaces out.

_"They can't be serious. She's dead?"_

At that moment Dr. Schimtz exits the room scratching her head. Putting her hands behind her head she unties her surgical mask and throws it in the surgical equipment waste bin along with her lab coat.

"Doctor!" Kazuya shouts jumping up out of his seat.

Looking towards him, she begins to advance.

"Did…..did…she make it."

"She'll pull through, however; it's going to take some time to recover from something like that."

Tears form in the boys eyes as a wide smile crosses his face. Facing Violet, he gets down on one knee in front of her and places a hand on her shoulder.

"She is going to be alright!"

Taking in what the black haired boy said, the Violet begins to tear up as a smile forms as well.

"Come here Kazuya," Dr. Schmitz says signaling him with her index finger.

"She should probably come too, she's her immediate family," Kazuya says pointing to the blonde woman behind him.

"Immediate family….an L. Bridget?"

"Yes ma'am."

"This day just keeps getting more interesting. You should come too then."

Both Kazuya and Violet rise to their feet and make their way towards Dr. Schmitz. Altering his view to his Hiiragi and Arthur, he smiles at them.

"Thanks for everything!" he yells to them, still following the green haired doctor.

Opening the door behind her she goes back into the room which prompts the other two to follow. Passing through the doorway, the trio stops in the corridor to the patient's rooms.

"I'm going to need to ask you two some questions," she tells them with a serious expression on her face.

"Alright," they both say in unison.

"Do you know if Satellizer was taking any kind of drugs within the last couple of days?"

"No," they both say in unison.

"Did you notice any significant change in her mood or behavior?"

"She's seemed like she's been stressed a bit more. That's the only change that I have noticed," Kazuya answers.

"I haven't noticed anything," Violet answers.

"Do you know if she may have come in contact with any dangerous toxins, chemicals, or solids?"

"None that I know about," Kazuya answers again.

"None," Violet answers.

"Well, I guess I should ask her some question as well when she wakes up. This is a mystery to me."

"What's wrong," both individuals ask together.

"Well, the stigma in her body should have been able to repair the damage she took more than what it has. Since that is not the case I can only deduce that she's either overworked her stigma regeneration, something is limiting her synchronization with them, or both. On another note, prior to this situation I have never heard anything about a Pandora having bone degradation problems."

"Bone degradation? How did that happen," Kazuya asks.

"Not sure, it's usually caused by lack of Vitamin C and a couple of other nutrient, interaction with radioactive material and such. Regardless, it had gotten pretty far. I would guess that it started about a couple of months ago. After examining it at that point, she should have been in some severe pain. Even, for her, I would be amazed if she was able to actually stand seeing as though, her right arm, leg, and part of ribs had decalcified to its present point.

_"Did Louis give her that drug? He should have told me if he did."_

"Until I can do more tests that is all I can say to you two," the doctor says walking further down the hall. Arriving at room 201, she pushes the door open and they all walk in.

Darkness surrounded the young Pandora. The only noise that could be heard is her thoughts.

_"Am…I….dead?"_

Her voice echoes off the dark environment.

_ "I…couldn't…have…died from that. I….refuse…to….accept…that."_

"You should accept it, you lost and you lost horribly."

_"Who…..are….you?"_

"You know who I am."

_"I….do…not."_

"Don't make me spell it out for you."

Stella takes a moment before attempting to answer again.

_"Are…you…a…demon?"_

"hahaha. I know that we have this idea that we are forever doomed to be obliterated in the afterlife, however; I'm no demon. At least, we don't think so."

_"We…..? Are….you….saying….that you're….me?"_

"Bingo genius. Well, to an extent anyway."

_"You….can't…be….me…I'm me."_

"I'm sure a smart girl as us has heard of the word subconscious."

_"I'm….having….a conversation….with myself?"_

"Now you're getting it. It seems like your thought process is improving."

_"I'm….talking…to myself…great...I'm crazy."_

"It doesn't make you crazy. Though, we do need to discuss some issues. "

_"Issues…..what issues?"_

"The first one is the boy Kazuya."

A white, cloud appears with Kazuya's image inside of it.

_"What….about….him?"_

"We like him don't we?"

Silence feels the darkness again as she hesitates to answer the question.

_"Yes."_

"Why are we not making any advances on him?"

_"I'm not comfortable enough around him."_

"Must you spend your time lying to yourself?"

_"I'm not….lying."_

"Think about who you are talking to. You're too afraid to put your heart out there in fear that it might get crushed by the boy.

_"Why did… you ask me… then?"_

"In hopes, that you would quit lying to yourself."

_"Trusting people….is hard for me."_

"Yea, but we already trust him if he's our Limiter."

_"That's not the same…."_

"We can trust him with our life, but we can't trust him with our feelings….we should reevaluate our thought process."

_"…."_

"We are a sad individual."

"Stop referring to yourself as me, it's annoying."

"I'll take that into consideration as we continue our conversation. "

_"Fuck off."_

"Getting angry little girl? hahahah. ….anyway. The next topic is our sister."

A white, cloud appears with Violet's image inside of it.

_"What….about her?"_

"We hate her almost as much as we hate Louis."

"Don't say things like…..that. I don't hate Violet."

"Do I have to remind you again, who I am?"

_"I don't hate her!"_

"We say otherwise."

_"What reason would I have to hate…her? She's done everything….she could for me ranging from playing hide and seek…to humiliating me in front of Kazuya. "_

"You're failing to mention that we think that she should have done more to stop Louis."

_"I don't blame her for that. Those incidents were due to my own weakness…. and circumstance."_

"…."

_"Why are you spouting this nonsense?"_

"It's only nonsense because you don't want to hear it. The fact is of the matter is…we hate her. You can say that you love her all you want, but secretly we think she turned a blind eye to Louis's actions."

_"You're lying! I know that wasn't Violet was hardly ever around when those things happened. She was always at school or away on some trip."_

"Even on your tenth…..eleventh…..and twelfth birthdays?"

_"Yes, she sent me a card from Greece, Belgium, and France."_

"…..Is there no length that you will go to fool yourself?"

_"I'm not fooling myself!"_

"How about you ask her then?"

_"Why would I ask her such a trivial question?"_

"You know as well I as I do that that question is not trivial."

_"You are just a liar!"_

"Am I now? Should we test that theory?"

_"…"_

"Why were you hurting so much when you woke up this morning?"

Taking a moment to think about the question being posed to her, Stella is unable come up with an answer so she decides to try her luck with a guess.

"It was due to a low level of synchronization with my stigma."

"hahahahah! Are you serious? We already know that you don't know the answer to that question, however; I do. You would rather repress that memory to keep yourself from remembering just how much power our younger brother has over us and what he's capable of doing rather than fess up to the fact that the mighty Satellizer can be dominated by her little brother even with the significant power, speed, and every other attribute we have over him. Hahahahahha! We're a riot!"

_"Shut up!"_

A white, cloud appears with Noelle's image inside of it.

"The reason you decided to undergo this, experimentation. It was because the brat came to you talking about our mother. We love her, however; what do you have to say to her if she's still alive? She's been alive this whole time and hasn't tried to get in contact with us. She's known this whole time what's been going on because we've personally told her. We would have rather lived in the street then have grown up like this."

_"Shut up!"_

"Open our eyes! I'm not saying anything you haven't already thought of or don't want to think of. Do you think you can brush these things off! If that were the case, then why are we so damn lonely? Keep this up and you will truly be lonely, with no one to turn to not even Kazuya, and he's the one of the only ones who sees us for who we really are. You are making our life harder than what it has to be, not your past.

_"What the hell do you know!"_

"I know everything you know, what you choose to repress, and more."

At that moment, the sound of crying can be heard can be heard echoing in the empty space.

"We have a visitor. Maybe you should go and entertain our guest."

_"After all that talk, you're just going to act like everything's alright."_

"Why shouldn't I. You do."

_"Stop acting like you know everything."_

"Go back to where you belong and make yourself miserable some more. I think we've had enough of this for the time being. I will be in touch though," the voice says fading away.

Staring at her younger sister's body, she feels sadness and happiness both at the same time. The upper portion of her body is elevated by the slanted hospital bed. Her eyes are shut. The cast on her right arm is placed over her lap, in a sling while her leg is also in a cast, left above the sheet on the bed. Positioning herself on the left side of her sister's resting place she kneels down beside her bed and releases her emotions into the air.

"*sob*….*sob*…I'm so sorry about yesterday evening. I was inconsiderate. *sob* *sob* Can you forgive me?"

The woman's sobs become more violent as she continues to weep for her injured sibling. Violet feels a light tap on her head. Looking up she notices that her sister is blankly staring at her.

"Don't do that," Stella says in a weak manner.

The older sister's eyes face lights up and she stares at her younger sister's face.

"You're awake," the older blonde says grabbing her sister's hand.

The EKG begins to beep erratically accompanied by the blonde Pandora's trembling captured hand.

"Please let go."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she says dropping the girls hands back on her hospital bed.

Moments later, the beeping of the EKG slows back down.

"It's okay."

"*sob*….*sob*….I thought you were going to die on me. You looked terrible when I saw them attending to you in the field."

"Well, I'm okay now."

"You are anything but okay. Bone degradation, broken leg, broken arm, broken ribs, you're rib almost punctured your lung."

"That's pretty severe," Kazuya says looking at Dr. Schmitz and then to Stella.

"Yes it is, if your ribs had gone any further, you surely would have been dead."

"But I'm not dead."

"Stop it! Can you guys please argue about this some other time," Violet says angrily.

Thinking about the woman's request, Dr. Schmitz closes her eyes and begins to exit the room.

"I will be back later on to check on your progress Satellizer, and I have some questions I want to ask you."

As she leaves the room, Rana Rinchen enters. Shyly she makes her way up to the patient's bed.

"How are you feeling Satellizer?"

"I'm feeling fine."

"About earlier…. I got caught up in the heat of the battle and went too far. I guess, I just wanted to tell you I'm really sorry for what happened," she says bowing to the injured woman.

"Why are you apologizing? We were in a battle, and you bested me. There is nothing to apologize for."

"…"

"We will fight again, so don't fret."

Making her exit, Kazuya speaks to her before she leaves.

"That was pretty big of you Rana."

"It's just my character," she says before she leaves the room.

Moving close to Stella bed, Kazuya places a hand on her arm cast.

"I'm very happy to see that you're back with us Stella."

His words cause her to slightly blush, however; thoughts begin to fill her head.

"You're too afraid to put your heart out there in fear that it might get crushed by the boy. You can trust him with your life, but you can't trust him with your feelings….we should reevaluate our thought process."

_"I don't need to be thinking of such useless things right now. I'm alive and that's what matters. I have two people here with me. I'm not going to ask them questions. " _

At that moment Stella's brother enters the room.

"Sis! How are you feeling?"

Pausing to look at the boy, the sense of dread comes over her yet again. Walking over to Violet he places his hand on her shoulder.

"How did you find us Louis?"

"I spoke to some of the students that were still loitering around outside. One was a red head if I can recall correctly."

Moving to closer to Stella position, Louis raises her hand in his. The blonde's EKG begins to beep faster being accompanied by memory.

Snatching the young woman out of the chair by her arm, the male places a quick, hard grasp on her wrist. The pain from the touch doesn't register with Stella, due to the high level dread present within her. Taking her small wrist, he slams her anatomy against the white wall of the hotel room stretched as far upwards as it could go. The boy takes the small, metallic spike and puts it against the inside of her hand. Steadying the metallic mallet he places it on the head of the spike.

"Don't scream," he says as he swings the mallet pounding the top of the spike.

The blood from her penetrated hand splatters on the boy's blonde hair and face, like spit from someone's mouth.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" a painfully, muffled scream can be heard by the girl's tormentor.

"You can still keep your voice down. That's good."

The pain pulsates violently within her wound. Blood slowly leaks from the puncture wound that was inflicted upon her.

"It appears that, I didn't get it all the way in," the blonde says giving the spike another hit.

"AAAHHH!" another muffled scream exits the young Pandoras mouth.

The force of the blow causes more blood to ooze from the already open wound. Tears now stream down the girl's pale cheeks.

"You can't be crying yet. You still have five more to go," the blonde male says moving to the next hand.

His female captive can only look on as her sadistic brother places the next spike against her free hand. Banging down on the head the spike, the object quickly penetrates the girl's hand.

"OH GOD!" another muffled scream leaves her mouth as she tries to keep her razor sharp sensation in her hands in check.

"I don't think he's going to be helping you," Louis says placing another spike right above the girls elbow. The strength begins to drain from her body as she feels yet another hellish, biting pain come from her next penetrated spot.

"You're doing well," he says placing the next spike on her other elbow area wiping away some of the sweat off of her arm.

"_All of this…..to find my mother again. All of this pain….just to find her."_

Not being able to withstand the pain inflicted upon her, she finally losses consciousness.

"Don't pass out on my yet hahahah. We are just getting started."

The blonde male gives her a series of sharp slaps across the face. The assault is enough to cause the blonde Pandora to return to reality. The weakness in her body begins to show as she can barely stay conscious and stay standing. She could feel the cold press of metal being placed on her right leg. Stella passes out yet again from the pain of the fifth spike tearing through her young flesh. Louis goes to the bathroom and gets a cup of water and throws it on the girls face. He notices her eyes begin to twitch so he waits patiently. The Stella's eyes are only half open, sweat, and tears are steadily flowing down her face.

"Only one more spike to go. If you make any noise whatsoever, the deal is off," the boy says running his finger down the girl's inner thigh tracing the border of her panties.

"_Disgusting… I feel so disgusting."_

Feeling his hand stop at the other side of her thigh she closes her eyes in preparation for another penetration. Waiting patiently it never comes. In disbelief she opens her eyes as fast as she could.

"I was just waiting for you to look," he says smashing the last spike into her leg. Grinding her teeth and forcing her eyelids down, she tries to endure the pain. Her body trembles as the waves of intense, negative, sensation courses through her as her body is posted against the wall of the hotel room. Blood splatters are ever present on the walls, floor, and furniture in the room.

"That felt great!," Louis shouts looking at his fatigued sister. "You are pretty sturdy there, and you only lost consciousness twice. You are a piece of work."

"_I'm still just as weak as I was back then."_

The girl snatches her hand away from her brother thus slowly causing the EKG to return to normal.

"_Did that really happen? _.

"You would rather repress that memory to keep yourself from remembering just how much power our younger brother has over us," the words from Stella's subconscious replays in her head.

"_That would explain why I was feeling so awful at the start of the day, however; it doesn't explain how I got back to my room. If that vision was true, then…..is everything else I told myself true as well? Should I ask her about back then? No! I'm not going to put myself or her in an odd situation like that. Am I….afraid of the answer that she may give me?"_

Forming a first with her free hand, she slowly places the fist back into her neutral hand position and places it on the bed.

"Please leave."

Kazuya, Violet, and Louis look at one another in surprise due to the wounded girl's command. Violet stands up and smiles at her sister.

"I will be back to check on you later Stella," Violet says before she begins walking to the door.

"As will I," Louis says winking before beginning his journey to the exit.

"It's nice to see that you are feeling better. I will be around if you need anything," Kazuya says bowing his head before departing.

"Violet."

"Yes," the older girl says turning her head to face her sister.

"Would you stay for a minute?"

"Sure."

As the door closes behind the two males Violet back tracks to Stella's side.

"What is it?"

"I want to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"Do….do you remember being at home for any of my birthdays?"

TO BE CONTINUED…..

PREVIEW

"Will you go on a date with me Kazuya?"

"I can't."

"I've sent what you requested via e-mail."

"Thank you very much."

"Hello, Satellizer."

"Mother….is that really you?"

"Yes it is."

"Toys are made to be broken."

"Why don't you just kill her already?"

"What fun would that be?"

"You're a monster!"

"Who's more of the monster me or you? I don't think my mother would have let Violet go through all of this just to be with another man."

_**Next Chapter: Experiment Day 2: Motives**_

Please Review and Thanks 


	6. Experiment Day 2: Motives

Intense beams of sunlight penetrate the window of the infirmary room causing everything that it touches to sparkles like diamonds. The recovering Pandora slowly opens her eyes, receiving the full of effect of the invading light. The sound of soft breathing and the beeping of her EKG are all that occupies the room preventing silence from wrecking havoc. Closing her eyes, she inhales deeply and slowly releases.

_"I'm a mess."_

At that moment she is interrupted from her thoughts by the sound of groaning. Shifting her head to the right, she doesn't see anyone in the doorway or on the floor next to her bed. Maneuvering her view to the other side of the bed, she notices the figure of a blonde woman on the floor. Upon the Pandora noticing the sleeping female, her eyes snap open. Standing up, the once sleeping woman places herself places next to Stella on her bed. Placing the girl's hand into hers, she raises it up and places it against her face slowly closing her eyes savoring the feel of their soft skin.

"Violet! What are you doing here? I thought I said I want to see you here."

Evilly shifting her gaze to the confused Pandora, Violet places the girl's hand around her neck.

"I came to offer my life, to atone for my negligence to you."

Stella's grip begins to tighten around the woman's neck.

"What the hell," Stella says struggling to loosen her grip from her sister's neck, however; the more she tries to stop herself the tighter her grip becomes. "I didn't want this!"

Waking from her nightmare, Stella attempts to control her erratic breathing. The sun beams through the window of her semi silent recovery room. Slowly placing herself forward, she begins to survey the room. Checking both sides of her bed, the blonde confirms that Kazuya is the only person present, sleeping in a chair

"It was….just a nightmare…."

Back in her hotel room, Violet relaxes in her bathtub. She lets her mind wonder on conversation that she had in Stella's room last night.

"Do you remember any of my birthdays when we lived together?"

"Of course I do silly. Why wouldn't I?"

"Were you home for them?"

"Yes remember, I gave you that birthday card I got from Greece on your tenth, Belgium for your eleventh, and France on your twelfth. Are you sure you're alright," Violet asks looking concerned due to the nature of her sister's questions.

The room grows silent as the two sisters stare at each other. Moments turn to minutes as the silence still lingers in the blonde Pandora's room. Stella decides to break the silence, however; her voice has an edge of chill to it.

"I have another question to ask you."

"Alright."

"For each of my birthdays I can remember your mother telling me "you can thank your big sister for this" right before she hauled me off somewhere. Would you know what she meant by that?"

Breaking her gaze from her sister's face, Violet shifts her gaze to the younger woman's casted arm in an attempt to avoid the menacing stare that her blue eyes possessed.

"Yes I do."

"Could you please explain it to me?"

"I told her to do those things…"

Silence feels the room again, however; the younger blonde's facial expression mutates from a neutral expression to that of anger. The air in the room began to get heavy as Violet could feel the raw emotion emanating from Stella's body.

"How can spout off words of how much you love me and what to see me happy knowing what you did," the younger sister now the older woman a bone chilling glare.

"I do want you to be happy Stella. You do deserve much better in life. This is partially the reason I will always say that."

"My birthdays were torture, and to come to find out that you, of all people played a part in it."

Violet can still sense her younger sister's anger rising. Though Violet thinks that her actions too were unforgivable; she still attempts to keep Stella in good terms with her for her own sake.

"Stella, it's not what you think. I only did what I thought was best."

The girl's anger had far surpassed any limit she had known herself to have. In order to control herself, she closes her eyes to drawn out the picture of her betrayer.

"I don't want to hear anything else that you have to say. The entire L. Bridget family makes me sick! I wish all of you would just die!" Stella's hand clenches and unclenches several times. Get out of my room and don't come back."

"Don't say things like that Stella."

"Why are you still here? I thought I told you to get out."

Violet realizes that the chances of fixing this situation have gone hell. She isn't listening to anything that she has to say, due to her rage. Forcing herself to smile, she bows before her younger sister and begins to walk towards the exit. Before exiting she turns her head and stares at the fuming woman.

"I'm glad you're okay and if you truly hate me I can live with that. Just don't hate yourself," Violet says before exiting the room.

Violet's conversation reminiscence leaves a depressed feeling within her. She had always thought that this situation would never come to light, however; the past has its way of coming to the surface.

_"She's angrier at me than ever now. I can't say that I blame her though."_

An image of Stella face appears in Violet's head. She focuses on the cold eyes that seemed to want to pierce her body.

_"The way she stared at me…..I felt scared. The feeling in the air accompanied with her silence. I've never felt that before. It was as if she wanted to hurt me."_

Violet straightens herself up, and looks down into the calm, clear water at her reflection. The internal struggle that is occurring with the hotel owner rages fiercely as she questions her relationship with Stella.

_"How many bad choices have I made regarding her? It seems as though things get worse whenever I'm around her. Have I had any positive influence on her life? Would it be best if I were to leave Japan? Would that ease her suffering?"_

Getting out of the tub, the woman grabs a towel and dries herself off. Wrapping the towel around her body, she grabs another towel and walks in the bedroom slowly drying her hair. The morning sun ricochets on the walls of the room like a light puzzle in a video game. Entering her bedroom she plops down on the bed beside her open cell phone. Running the tower through her hair, she stares at the illuminated wall and thinks to herself yet again.

_"There are so many things that I'm in the dark about. She made it clear that she didn't want to see my anymore, however; I don't want to go back on the promise I made. Mother used me in an attempt to murder her, and after that I felt as though I was the only one she had on her side."_

Reaching into her closet the blonde retrieves a pink t-shirt and blue jeans. Dropping her towel, she places the articles of clothing on herself while still thinking about her situation.

_"I will not forsake her, even if she was to belittle or humiliate me, I will stay true to my word and right the wrongs of the past. If I have to work from behind the scenes then so be it."_

At that moment Violet's cell phone begins to chime with the sound of birds chirping. Spinning around, she lifts the phone, answering the call.

"Hello. Violet L. Bridget speaking."

"Hello, this is Sister Anne Marie. We spoke yesterday."

"Yes, I remember. How are you doing?"

"I'm well."

"I didn't expect to hear from you around this time; it should be fairly early in the morning in England."

"Only a few of us are still awake, and I thought now would be an appropriate time to call you."

"How considerate."

I'm calling to inform you that I've sent what you requested via e-mail."

"Thank you very much. Could you hold one second while I take a look at your message?"

"Yes I can."

Moving to her laptop, Violet powers it on and finds her email icon. Double clicking it, she can see the new message she's received. Entering the message, she chooses to open the attachment that's with the message. Suddenly a dialogue box appears with the words "corrupt folder". She tries again, however; the same thing happens. Frustrated by the turn of events, she moves away from the laptop.

"The folder that you sent is corrupt."

"Oh dear, let me send it to you again."

The sound of rapid keystrokes and clicking mesmerize the Violet, causing her to lose track of how much time it actually took for the woman to accomplish her task again.

"I placed everything in a new folder, and sent them to you."

Refreshing the page, Violet sees the new message. After selecting the newly received version of the message and the new attachment, the blonde notices that the same dialogue appears on the screen.

"It's the same problem," she says into the phone with frustration.

"I don't understand how. I created a new folder and everything."

Closing her eyes, Violet attempts to think of a solution to the problem. Thoughts gyrate in her mind as if a tornado is running rampant inside a container it couldn't destroy. Her ideas are narrowed as each one is thrown against the walls of the box one by one, disappearing from existence as it slowly seeps down the partition until only one remained.

"Would you care to make a trip to Indonesia so we can talk about this face to face?

"I'm not sure if I can do that. We are short staffed here."

"I will pay for your trip and even donate money to your school. This is very important to me, and I humbly ask that you reconsider."

"Could you hold on a second," the Sister asks.

"Yes."

The uncertainty of whether or not the Sister would agree to do such a task caused Violet to worry. By a weird twist of fate, she currently has the opportunity to speak to someone that could tell her about her troubled sibling.

"You were in luck; my superior happened to be awake and has given me permission to leave. When would you like for me to depart from here."

"I will send someone over to escort you to the plane within the hour."

"You work fast. I suppose I should be getting my things ready. I will talk to you soon."

"Thank you very much," she says hanging up her cell phone.

A firm knock can be heard on the door of Violet's hotel room. Closing the laptop, she removes herself form the chair to answer it. Opening the door, her brother stands in the hallway with a bright smile plastered across his face.

"Good morning Violet."

"Good morning Louis. Come in," she says to him motioning for him to enter the room.

"What did you and Stella talk about last night? You didn't look too happy when you came out of her room." Louis asks walking into the bedroom and taking a seat on her bed.

Violet hesitates as she doesn't want to answer the male's question. She brings her gaze to her brother with intent on lying to him.

"She asked how things back home in England were."

Falling back on the bed, Louis's body performs a small bounce due to the mattresses firmness. The mattress's feeling caused him to hate it as he was used to sleeping on a mattress that was soft.

"That's Stella for you, always worrying about everything else instead of…."

"Did you give her that drug," she interrupts the boy's speech.

Feeling that he is going to be scolded, Louis closes his eyes in an attempt to avoid her wrath.

"I did."

"You should get her to stop this Louis," Violet's voice drops to a pleading manner.

"Stop what?"

"This stupid experiment. It almost killed her yesterday."

"Violet, you can't prove that the drug caused any of that."

"Are you really going to go there Louis?"

"I'm only saying that we can't jump to conclusions. Besides I'm sure that Stella would want to stop, even if her life was in danger. That's just the way she is."

"I don't care. I'm asking you as your big sister to do me this favor," the older blonde says to him with a stern look.

"Hold on. Why do you want me to do this? You could go and do it yourself unless…..something else happened last night," Louis says sitting up on her bed. "Shame on you sis, you didn't have to lie to me," he says giving her a small smirk.

"Are you going to do this for me or not?"

"I will."

"Thank you."

"No problem, I'm sure she would love to have her little brother looking out for her, just like old times."

"How did you get a hold of it anyway? I didn't see you bring it here?"

"Father had it delivered to the hotel when we got here. The delivery man dropped it off shortly after you left to go to West Genetics. It did take long since it was developed here in Japan."

"Why we are on the topic of the past, what can you tell me about your relationship with Stella from when you were younger," she asks sitting down next to her brother.

"What brought his up all of a sudden?"

"I am curious. I wasn't around as much as I probably should have been, so I feel as though I missed crucial parts of your sibling bonding."

"Well….I'm going to assume you remember the rough start that we got off to when she first arrived."

"How could I forget," she was terrified of you.

"We had a rocky relationship for that first year. She would do things that would get me in trouble with mother, or she would act like I was out to get her or something."

"Oh, what did she do?"

"Break things, track mud in the house, small things like that."

"Mother, did hate having a messy house."

"Halfway into the fourth year, she began to trust me more. Unfortunately I got too use to that and that's when you walked in on me."

"A time I would love to forget."

"Yea, I was out of control back then. These years that we've spent apart from each other has helped."

"That's good to hear. I was worried about you back then," Violet says taking her hand and rubs it through his brown hair destroying his hair style.

"It's a good thing I had you there to set me on the right path," he continues fixing his hair.

"Is that all you can remember?"

"That's pretty much how our relationship went."

"Alright then, I have to get ready to go."

"Go? Go where?"

"I'm going to meet an acquaintance. I should be back in a day or so."

"You're not going to tell me where you're going?"

"No sir," she says with a playful smile.

Getting up the boy begins to head for the door.

"Well, you have a fun time going wherever it is that you're going. I will go and speak to Stella later."

Kazuya's vision is a collage of blurred colors as he attempts to focus on attributes of his partner's recovery room. Rubbing his index fingers over his eyes, he hears a soft voice, but is unable to make out what it's meaning due to the effects of his profound slumber. The multiple colors that inhabit Kazuya's vision slowly begin to merge as the effects of the sleep being to wear off.

"Good morning Kazuya," a soft voice echoes in his ear this time he can make out what is said.

Rubbing his index fingers over his eyes more, he attempts to remove the disorientation that plagues them. His efforts finally come to fruition as he is able to clearly make out everything in the room. The sight his partner, staring at him with her black glasses from her bed leaves a warm feeling deep with him. He removes himself from his seat and stands next to the Stella.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better than I did last night."

"That's great news," he says giving her a smile.

"You didn't have to stay here with me."

"Don't forget that you went out of your way to help me when I was sick a couple of days ago, and slept on my floor soaking wet. As your friend I think that's the least I could do."

_"He really thinks of me as a friend."_

"What was it that you wanted to wait until morning to talk to me about?"

Thinking back on the events of last night, Stella tries to remember what it is she wanted to talk to Kazuya about.

Kazuya's pace is slow and he retains a cautious mindset seeing as Stella asked everyone to leave her room about an hour ago.

"Are you awake," her partner asks with a nervous voice.

"I'm awake," she answers in a dry voice.

The Asian boy's senses tell him that he should withdraw from his present course of actions, however; he neglects to side with his instincts and advances further in the room. As he walks closer to the bed ridden person, he notices her antagonistic gaze boring a hole into the ceiling which causes him to halt at the foot of her bed.

"I don't think I should be here right now. You look as though you don't want to be bothered."

"I'm fine; I just had to have some words with my sister is all."

_"She's done so much for me, but I just can't find it in me to forgive her. She doesn't understand how much grief she's caused me, and would dare to stare me in the face with that smile or hers."_

"I hope that everything is alright between you two."

"Everything's fine between us. We are as close as we should be."

"That's great," he says still not convinced by the aura she is releasing. "What do you plan on doing when you get better?"

"I'm going to attempt to be happy."

"I'm sure you can do it."

"Thanks," she answers with some dryness still in her voice.

Kazuya's comment softens Stella's expression causing her to form a smirk on her face.

_"He's always the optimistic one. Ever since we've been together, my life has been more pleasant when he's been around. I need to stop this and just be honest with him. I just have to remember…Baby steps."_

"Kazuya….How do you feel about me in general?"

"Do you want me to be completely honest with you?"

"Yes."

"You are a fun, caring, and an intelligent woman. I'm happy and honored that you gave me the chance to become your Limiter."

Kazuya's words strike her in the heart as she's never been complemented outside of her battle skills by anyone since she has become a Pandora. The fact of being complemented for something other than her skill for violence causes her attitude to do a complete one eighty degree turn into the zone of astonishment. Removing her gaze from pearl colored ceiling Stella fixates her attention upon Kazuya.

"Do you mean that?"

"Every word of it"

_"Maybe I have a chance after all."_

"I've wanted to ask you something for a while. Would you…."

A dull pain in the girl's injured areas causes her to stop mid sentence. The pain in nothing to what she put up with it last night with Louis however; the feeling of discomfort is far beyond tolerable. Closing her eyes to bare the pain, the abrupt stop in her dialogue causes Kazuya to worry.

"Are you okay," he asks moving closer to the girl's side.

"I'm okay…." She answers still attempting to endure the pain. "It's not that bad. It's just annoying."

"I will go and get the Dr. Schmitz."

Not wanting to ruin the opportunity that was just created, Stella forces her eyes open. The pain lessens as the time progresses, however; the woman feels at thought he pain taunts her, knowing that her personality would rather take the pain then seek help to lessen it."

"That's not necessary. I'm okay now," Stella spits out giving Kazuya a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I promise..I'm fine."

"Alright, I trust you," he says placing himself in the chair beside her bed. "How about we just continue this in the morning?"

"Sure..."

"Are there any girls that you are interested in…relationship wise?"

"I'm not really interested in anyone."

"Not even the Hiiragi girl, or Rana?"

"They are good friends to me. They are both beautiful women, however; I don't have feelings like that for them. Why do you ask? Do I have a secret admirer somewhere?"

"It's nothing like that."

_"…Just do it!"_

The idea of asking Kazuya out, terrified the blonde. The anxiety of opening herself up to potentially have her feeling dashed to pieces causes her she would rather avoid. Outside of that, being rejected was not the issue, it's the fact that her only friend in the world would be denying her.

"Will…..will you….will you go on a date with me?"

Kazuya is taken aback by the boldness that the young Pandora is possessing. He never thought he would see a day when the Untouchable Queen would be seeking romantic companionship with someone.

"I can't."

The worst case scenario has occurred causing the blonde to feel as though Kazuya had been playing games with her all this time. She hides her feeling behind a mask, however; she feels as though someone has ripped her heart through her chest and put it through a grinder. Her anger begins rise internally as the feeling of being manipulated emerge from the depths of her emotions."

_"He…..rejected me. He….rejected me."_

"Don't take it the wrong way. I only said that because you're not able to go out like this. I would be honored to go on a date with the illustrious Satellizer L. Bridget," he says placing his hand on the girl's casted arm.

Her anger dissolved as quickly as it emerged from deep within her. That light of happiness finds its way back into the young woman's heart.

_"He is willing to go out with me."_

"Your words brightened my day."

"No problem," he says poking her in the cheek with his finger. "Maybe you will get released early."

"Perhaps I will, however; you will be in class if that happens. "

"Huh…" the Asian boy says dumbfounded as he looks at the clock on the wall. "I think staying here with you would benefit me more."

"Thank you for being so kind, but you should go to class."

"Are you sure about that? I don't mind staying with you until you get better."

"Trust me. I will be alright."

"Okay. Get better and I will see you when my day is done."

Steadying himself, he begins to walk towards the door. As she watches her Limiter exit the room Stella closes her eyes and thinks a pleasant thought.

_"I suppose this is what happiness feels like. It's a great feeling."_

Dr. Schmitz and Instructor Kim enter Stella's room with only the periodic beeping of the EKG can is the only sound present. Making their way to Stella's side, Instructor Kim takes a seat in the chair while Dr. Schmitz remains standing at her bedside.

"How are you this morning Ms. Satellizer?"

"I'm better than yesterday," she answers in her normal tone.

"Let's cut to the chase shall we. I have some question that I need to ask you and I would appreciate it if you could answer them as honestly as you can."

"Okay."

"Have you been taking any drugs within the last couple of days?"

"I took some aspirin, but that's it."

"Have you been in contact with any hazardous materials?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"Have you been in contact with any dangerous toxins, chemicals, or solids?"

"No I haven't."

Eliza's frustration shows as she begins to scratch her head.

"I'm sure you wouldn't tell me if you did take something. I will tell you this, after running tests on your blood; I found that there are some unknown substances within you. I haven't identified what they are, but I'm hypothesizing that whatever it is played a part in your bone determination and low stigma synchronization."

"I will keep that in mind."

The Korean instructor can't stand the recuperating adolescent, and it didn't help that she had to listen to her nonchalant speech when her friend spoke to her about her health. Another issue weighed on her mind though. An issue pertaining to a certain Asian, male that is the brother of her long time friend.

"I heard from Kazuya that you want to go on a date with him."

"It's common for partners to want to build their relationship."

"You call what you have a partnership?"

"Kazuya agrees with this."

Ms. Kim's irritation with the girl begins to rise as her face begins to become more serious. The answers that she was giving carried no real weight to the woman, and she found the girl to be a selfish bitch.

"What is it that you want with him? You won't perform the baptism with him, but you want him to be your partner."

"That doesn't concern you."

"You bitch!" the woman shouts raising her hand to the girl.

"Yumi! Please calm yourself."

Pausing a moment to this about her actions, she slowly puts her hand down and releases an angry grunt. Turning towards the door, the Instructor Kim releases a few words to Stella.

"What I told you in that cell still applies. Tread carefully girl," are her departing words.

The atmosphere in the room slowly room slowly returns to normal as the individuals present stare at each other in silence. Dr. Schmitz decides that it would be best to give the Pandora words of advice concerning her situation with Kazuya.

"You must forgive her; she's a bit overprotective of him. With him being our best friend's little brother and all. I can't say that her attitude towards you is unjust. The lack of a baptism, Kazuya's abilities, and your reputation, I'm sure you can see how suspicious this makes your motives.

"People should mind their own business."

"Believe it or not, the welfare of the students is our business. At least mine anyway. I know you're not listening to anything I'm saying, but I will give you some words of advice. If anything happens to Kazuya, I wouldn't want to be in your shoes."

The room's atmosphere becomes more serious with the Eliza's words.

"Don't worry yourself with it though. All you have to do is keep him out of harm's way if you do decide to chase after him. Now, it's time for your examination."

Louis sits on the bed of his hotel room staring at the piece of paper in his hand. Ideas swirl around his head on the next move he should make in regards to his half sister. Picking up his cell phone from beside him, he begins to input the numbers one the paper and presses the send button. Placing the phone to his hear, the sound of ringing fills his head.

"Hello," a woman's voice is heard through the phone.

"Is this the Alexander residence?"

"Yes it is."

"Would this be Ms. Noelle Alexander?"

"Yes it is, and who might you be."

"I'm surprised you don't remember me. "

"I'm sorry…."

"My feelings are hurt. You don't remember the friendly, little lad that welcomed you to our home," he says with a sly grin.

"…you….."

"You sound like your memory is returning. Your daughter is one hell of a plaything."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"The thing that came crying to you when she was tired of playing games with me. My mother's servant, the…"

"Shut up," the woman says interrupting him.

"I mean, even after four years it's still hard to break it."

"She's not a toy for you to break and then throw away."

"What do you mean? Toys are made to be broken."

"Why don't you just kill her already? Why keep torturing her? She's done nothing to you."

"What fun would that be?"

"You're a monster!"

"Who's more of the monster me or you? I don't think my mother would have let Violet go through all of that just to be with another man." Silence follows again. "Struck something did I," he says giving off a sadistic chuckle.

"I'm not going to get involved her life ever again."

"On the contrary, I'm going to need you to get back into her life."

"I refuse. I will not be the cause of her suffering."

"Woman, you are already the cause of her suffering. Nothing's going to change that. If you really want to stick to that answer let me ask you a question. Shouldn't Mr. Alexander be coming home soon from his job at the factory? Those factory hours must be a killer on him."

"How do you know about his job?"

"That's irrelevant. Even you should know how far my reach can extend."

Only silence is heard both individuals of the conversation.

"What do you want," the mother asks submitting.

"I'm going to give you a call in about in about eight hours and I'm going to have you speak to her. All I want for you to do is have a conversation with her. I don't care how long."

"Is that all?"

"That is all."

The phone call ends and Louis places the phone back on his bed.

"Still prioritizing her well being over her child's, such a cowardly woman," the boy says shaking his head. "Oh well, more fun for me."

The noise of the busy cafeteria boomed as students stood in line to get their meals from their desired destinations. Kazuya, Hiiragi, and Arthur sit at their designated table in the corner beside the vending machine.

"She did what!" both of Kazuya's classmates say in unison.

"Yea, she asked me out. As her Limiter I'm sure you guys saw this coming right?"

"The thought of being her Limiter was crazy enough, but now you want to consider being in a romantic relationship with her! Do you love the prospect of throwing away your life?"

"What's so bad about that?"

"Kazuya! This girl doesn't have a romantic bone in her body! Destruction is the only thing she knows," Hiiragi and Arthur both say in unison.

"It's not fair to judge her like that you two."

"So what does she see in you Kazuya," Arthur asks attempting to persuade his friend to not go along with his plan.

"I….I"

Before Kazuya could spit out an answer, Instructor Kim arrives at the table. Her arrival causes the tens to cease their conversation.

"Kazuya will you please come with me," She says turning around walking off.

The three youngsters look in confusion at each other, having never seen the Instructor come to retrieve a student herself especially during lunch.

"I wonder what you did, "Hiiragi says quietly to Kazuya.

Kazuya and Ms. Kim stand atop the roof of the West Genetics absorbing the feeling of the cool spring weather. The strong gust of wind blows bow individuals hair causing it to wave in the air uncontrollably.

"I know that we are not the best of friends, but I can't just sit here and let you throw away what Kazuha fought so hard to give you."

"What do you mean," he asks dumbfounded.

"When you told me that Satellizer asks you out, I didn't take it seriously. I didn't until I read the look on your face, and I knew you weren't kidding."

"Isn't it unfair to jump to conclusions about Satellizer?"

"Can't the same can be said to you Kazuya? Have you not seen what she is capable of?"

"I have, but she's only done those things to defend herself or me."

"That's irrelevant."

"It is very relevant Instructor. She has yet to commit and violent act against me. "

"It's only a matter of time."

"Satellizer has protected me from more danger than anyone her. There is more to her than what you and everyone else knows. Kazuha fought to give the chance to live a happy life, and I plan on doing that regardless of what everyone else thinks."

"You really are one stubborn kid. I'm going to assume that there is no changing your mind about this is there?"

"No."

"Hard headed…just like Kazuha."

"I don't know whether to take that as an insult or compliment."

"It's neither," she says walking towards the entrance to the roof. "For that girl's sake, you better be careful."

Walking through the doors to recovery rooms Kazuya's pace quickens the closer he gets to the room. Opening the door, he is met with sight of the blonde sitting on her bed. Dressed in patient's attire, she has a small cast on her right arm, and a cast on her right leg. Stella turns her head as to meet her visitor.

"Good evening."

"Good evening to you. How are you doing?"

"I'm healing faster than anticipated."

"That's great news! What were you doing before I came in?"

"Nothing. Just sitting here."

"Are you not allowed to leave your cell?"

"I'm allowed to go outside. They don't want me to go back to my room, as it would be easier to survey my condition if I were here."

"Since you can go outside now, how about we go for a stroll?"

One step at a time, her life is beginning to brighten as though it is compensation for her torturous childhood.

"S…sure."

"Great! Let me help you out of this bed."

Wrapping his arms under her legs, he slowly places her in the wheelchair in front of her. Kazuya makes sure to be careful not to drop her which would result in her banging her injured leg on the floor. After successfully placing his friend in the chair, the duo makes their way to the door of infirmary.

The rainbow colors of the evening sky stream across the landscape of the West Genetics delivering feel as though it's from a masterpiece created by a renowned artist. Pushing the wheel chair into the grass, Kazuya notices a bench beside one of the trees. Making his way towards it, he places the Stella beside the bench. The two stare at the mesmerizing colors that loom in the sky.

"This is nice," Stella says adoring the view.

"You know what would be even better," Kazuya asks moving behind the girl.

"What," she replies attempting to look behind her to see what her Limiter is doing.

The feel of Kazuya's hand suddenly touching the side of her face causes her to jump. She can feel that an object is placed within her hair in conjunction with the warm smile that Kazuya was giving her made her feel pampered.

"A beautiful flower befit for a beauty."

His soft words force her to place a childlike smile on her face.

"There's that smile I've been waiting to see."

"You're an idiot."

Moving to the bench, he sits down and stares the evening sky.

"I love watching spectacles like this. It's so calm and beautiful. It's one of the many things that make me appreciate my life."

"You're so optimistic about everything."

"Why not be? An optimistic outlook, aids to bring about optimistic results."

Stella disagrees with Kazuya's philosophy, but keeps quiet. The past taught her how you view a situation has no bearing on its outcome. She was optimistic for four years and it got her nothing beside heartbreak, humiliation, and self esteem damage.

"I wish I could have the same mindset as you."

"It's not hard. You just have to look on the brighter side of things. Trust in those around you."

"People can't be trusted. Even the ones closest to you are liable to stab you in the back."

"I'm sure you have your reasons for being so pessimistic. If that's the case, do you believe that we will work out if our relationship becomes anything more than just a partnership?"

Stella freezes up as the question catches her off guard. She spoke her mind quickly without thinking about relevancy her words have to the boy next to her. She tries desperately to come up with an answer that she could deliver to the young man, but nothing seemed satisfactory.

"How do you expect a relationship to work if you don't believe it will?" Kazuya moves in front of her and kneels down so he is eye level to her. "I understand that you have trust issues as well, but I find it odd that you can trust me with your life, but you find it difficult to trust someone with your feelings."

"It's more to it that just that."

"Please fill me in." The girl just stares at into the boys face and he stares at her, no words emerging from her voice, not wanting to spill the secrets of the Untouchable Queen. The silence confirms to Kazuya that she is still not willing to let him completely in about her. "In an attempt to strengthen our relationship, how about I tell you one personal thing about me, and you tell me one personal thing about yourself? This should help build some trust between us. How is that?"

Telling others personal information about herself isn't something that the blonde finds to be beneficial. The chance that the information would get out to other individuals frightened her. Even though she has this fear the fact that she has someone in front of her who genuinely seems to care about her slowly nudges her forward. She slowly nods her head in agree.

"Here I go. Until my sister died, I secretly wanted to marry her." Kazuya statement causes Stella to give him a look of confusion. "Don't get the wrong idea. That was a childish idea that I possessed. I just thought she was a great woman and being around me made her happy so I thought that it was a good idea to marry her to keep her that way."

The look on the girl's face turns into neutral expression from Kazuya's explanation.

"Alright, it's your turn."

_"Here I go…"_

"When people touch me, my brain associates it with one of three feelings. It feels likes someone is sawing into me with jagged blades, I'm being burned alive, or my life is immediate danger. Naturally, my desire is to get rid of the entity causing this feeling, however; I lose myself in the process. You've seen where that can lead."

_"Her issues run deeper than I thought. Abuse maybe?"_

"I…didn't know you're condition was that severe. What happened to make you turn out that way?"

"I agreed to share one personal detail with you. You're pushing."

"That's true," he says standing up and looking down on the woman. "There's still so much I don't know about you Stella. One day I swear to you that I will know everything."

_"Like hell you will."_

"Sis!" a shout can be heard in their proximity.

Kazuya turns around to see Stella's brother slowly making an approach to their position. Louis walks calmly closing in the distance between him and the duo. Finally he reaches their position and begins his conversation with them.

"How are you Louis," Kazuya asks.

"I'm well Kazuya. How about you?"

"I'm well. What brings you here so late in the day?"

"I came to see my big sis of course. What kind of a brother would I be if I didn't," he says giving Kazuya a friendly smile.

"I'm sorry. That was a silly question for me to ask."

"It's quite alright," Maneuvering around to face his sister the boy speaks again. "How are you today Stella?"

"I'm feeling better."

"You don't' know how happy I am to hear that,"

Louis scans his sister's body to assess her healing. A single thing catches his eye as it forces him to pay attention to her hair. The flower sticking out of her hair causes his anger to rise. His anger causes him to decide to drop his friendly brother routine and get down to business.

"Pretty isn't it," Stella asks.

"I also have some family business that I need to speak with you about," he says ignoring his sister's question.

She had known when he arrived that this wasn't a casual visit, especially if he came by himself. Nothing good ever happened when he showed up alone.

"Kazuya, can you leave us alone for a while."

"S….sure I can. I have to go to the bathroom anyway. I will be back in a bit," Kazuya bows and then begins to walk towards the medical building.

"How did you find me?"

"One of the nurses told me she saw you out here," Louis answers. "You two sure are close. He really seems to have a hard on for you."

"What do you want," she asks with ice in her voice.

"Why so cold? I'm only stating an opinion."

"What do you want," she says again in the same tone as before.

"I feel that it's not fair for me to make all the demands from you, and you not get anything out of it in return."

He begins to take his phone out his pocket and sits down. Opening it, he hits a button gives the phone to Stella.

"Why are you giving me this?"

The sound of the phone being picked up through the receiver infiltrates Stella's ear.

"Hello."

The voice coming through the phone almost causes Stella to drop it as tears begin to fall down the young girl cheeks. Though it's been many years, she couldn't forget that voice. Without a doubt, it belonged to the woman who she had thought perished so long ago.

"Mo….ther…"

"Hello, Satellizer."

"Mother….is that really you?"

"Yes it is."

"I thought you were dead." Silence fills the phone for moments. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I am. How have you been doing?"

"I'm…..okay," she answers with a hesitation. "Where are you?"

"Stella…I'm sorry but I have to go," the quick words are the last as the connection.

She lowers the phone and hands it back to her brother.

"So you see, she is alive and kicking. Now… my second reason for being here. Violet wanted me to persuade you into stopping this experiment."

"How does she know about this?"

"She knew what was going to happen before we got here."

_"Bitch."_

"What you are doing can be dangerous. Maybe you should stop."

"I'm not stopping."

"I didn't think you would," he says giving her a grin. "So now on to my third reason, this is the second day that the drug has been in your system. I would like to know if there were any side effects to you taking it."

"Dr. Schmitz hypothesized that it caused rapid bone deterioration and low synchronization with my stigma."

"Is that all?"

"That is all that I know."

"Did you notice anything differently for today?"

"It may have caused my body's healing process to speed up, but that's only a guess."

"I got it. Well, I guess that should conclude my visit." He says bending down and sticking out his hand. Louis moves his hand to the side of her head and plucks the flower from her hair. "Don't ever let me see something like this again. Trash like you doesn't deserve flowers," he says as he begins to walk away.

Stella quietly cries as the shit sits alone under the cool, evening breeze. Moments pass and Kazuya resurfaces from the building. When he makes it back to his partner, he notices the wet streams coming down her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing? You've obviously been crying."

"I just received good news."

"I see. Well, we can't go back in with you looking like that." he states removing his jacket and offering it to her. "Wipe your face."

Taking Kazuya up on his offer, she takes his coat and removes the moisture from her face with the jacket sleeve.

"We can sit out here a little longer, unless you want to return to your room."

"I will stay here and enjoy the view for a little longer."

Kazuya looks down at the girl's smiling face. He's never seen his partner so happy since he's known her.

_"She's so damn complicated. She's tough like a rock on the outside, but fragile as glass on the inside. Ms .Kim said I should be careful for her sake. What did she mean by that?"_

The orange sun has slowly set below the horizon. Darkness has slowly crept upon the West Genetics property, but the blonde still has a smile on her face and stares off into the distance.

_"She is alive…..I actually talked to her. I haven't felt like this in years. Maybe, what Kazuya said is true. If I believe in his words, optimism will change things for the better."_

To Be Continued…

PREVIEW

"Kazuya! Let me go!"

"You're coming with me to the infirmary."

"No, I'm not"

"Look at us. We haven't been this happy in a very long time."

"That's true."

"What are you going to do next?"

"Try to be more sociable."

"Is that really a good idea?"

"I'm not sure, but I have to try."

"Don't hang this phone up until I tell you can. Is that understood?"

"Yes. "

**Next Chapter: Experiment Day 3: Optimism**

Thanks and Please Review

**Author Note: I will be moving this to M rated due to a couple of the upcoming chapters.**


	7. Experiment Day 3: Optimism

A dark, ominous sky looms over West Genetics Military Academy. Rain begins to lightly trickle as the echo of thunder roars fill the air, motivating the scurrying individuals to get inside to avoid the oncoming onslaught of precipitation. On top of the West Genetics' academic building Stella and Kazuya stare into dark, menacing clouds overhead.

"How are you injuries?"

"They are fine," she answers casting a glance at the small white cast on her right arm.

_"Though my leg is for the most part healed, I don't understand why my arm and sides are healing at a slower rate. I could try and force it, but I'm sure that would take a severe toll on me. Doctor Schmitz recommended that I don't overexert myself. Everything else will follow in time." _

"Amazing how sudden the weather changed from clear and dry to dark and wet."

"Maybe this is a sign," Stella says barely audible as not let Kazuya hear her thought.

"Don't' tell me you're going to chicken out on me."

"I'm not afraid of anything," she says turning towards the young man.

Beneath her act she is she frightened at the thought of changing herself. The reputation that she was so known for would be tarnished, leaving room for individuals to eventually want to get close to her. Though the blonde was pumped from yesterday's conversation with, today she feels as though there is something amiss. That maybe today isn't the day to become a new Satellizer L. Bridget.

"I know you're not," he replies with a small chuckle.

"Don't make fun of me Kazuya," she commands shooting him a glare that would kill.

Knowing that his Pandora wouldn't do anything to seriously hurt him, he decides it would still be in his best interest to not aggravate the young woman any further. Doing so could ruin the work he put into getting her to go along with this idea.

"I'm going to go to class now. Don't forget, think positive," he says as he makes his way back into the building.

A streak of lightning shoots through the sky, causing the background to illuminate as if a massive firecracker exploded. Stella interprets the natural spectacle as a sign that she should be heading to class herself.

"Think positive. Think positive. Think positive," she repeats approaching the door which would lead her to the inside of the building.

The darkness of the clouds only gets worse as the school day continues. Streams of rain run their way down the panes of the windows within the cafeteria. The random bursts of thunder mix with the deafening sound of the academy students crowding the lines to the vendors within the cafeteria. Hiiragi, Kazuya, and Arthur sit in their all too familiar seats by the vending machine observing the students who fight like animals as they attempt to get food.

"You would think that they would at least have the decency to be quiet," Hiiragi spouts with disgust at her classmates' behavior.

"Hunger, can bring out the worst in people."

"That's no excuse Arthur."

"Look on the bright side; at least you don't have worry about anything of them _eating you,_" he says with a wink.

"You're a disgusting asshole Arthur."

"Name calling."

"If the shoe fits…"

"Guys. Guys," Kazuya says attempting to break up the ensuing argument between the two.

Arthur and Hiiragi both look at Kazuya and begin to cool their heads. Kazuya is happy that the two can calm themselves without causing a scene. The group is close, however; they do have their moments of bickering much like any other group of friends. The absurd level of noise and rough housing suddenly comes to a halt causing Kazuya to speculate that a disturbance is among them. Kazuya's eyes shift to the mob of students located around the vendors. He notices that the students have begun to part like the Red Sea in order to let a certain blonde haired, female through. Students scramble for dear life as to distance themselves from the Satellizer L. Bridget as to not incur the penalty of death upon them, however; today was different. The student body is usually on top of their game, but this time there seemed to be one soul unlucky enough to lose her balance causing her and her notes land on the villain's feet. At this point Hiiragi and Arthur have joined to stare at the unfolding event.

"How unfortunate for her," Mr. Crypton says shaking his head.

Stella looks down at the young woman that had the misfortune to land on her. Fear strikes the student as she knows about the reputation of the above her. Staring past her black frames into her cold, callous, blue orbs the floored girl feels as though she is going to piss herself. Watching as the blonde's hand slowly descends to her position; the cowering student closes her eyes and awaits her impending doom. During the duration of her blindness, small whispers flow into the girl's ears, however; due to the distance that everyone is from her she can't make out what is being said. Moments into whispering, the cringing female opens her eyes and is met face to face with the blonde vixen. The surprise of seeing the Untouchable Queen this close to her causes her to suddenly jerk and back away.

"These are yours are they not," she asks outstretching the girl's papers to her.

A dumbfounded look becomes plastered on the young woman's face, unsure of whether the Queen is being genuinely friendly or attempting to draw her into her trap. She slowly inches over to the girl and outstretches her hand to take back her papers. Upon grasping them, the blonde releases her grip from the pieces of paper and stands tall. The girl picks herself up from the cold floor and stares at Stella.

"Tha….thank you," she manages to slide out of her mouth.

"You're welcome," Stella says watching as the girl jets past her.

Stella steadies her view to Kazuya's table and begins her walk.

Hiiragi and Arthur are astounded by the spectacle they just bared witness to. Facing Kazuya, Arthur speaks up.

"What was that? Everyone thought for sure she was a goner."

A smile creeps across Kazuya's face. The actions that his Pandora displayed greatly please him. His faith in her ability to come through in that situation never wavered in his mind.

"I've told you it's not fair to judge her without knowing her."

"Ninety nine times out of one hundred Kazuya," Hiiragi rebuts.

"She just showed you that she is capable of not destroying everyone and everything in sight."

"There was one key different in that situation," Hiiragi says putting her index finger in the air and closing her eyes, she continues. "She only came in contact with her boots. Unfortunately, the crowd was too ready to see violence to notice it. I'm sure if you can replicate the same situation but add skin to skin contact the result will be different."

No one has said a word against the red heads theory. Opening her eyes, she looks at Arthur and sees that he's trembling and pointing behind her. Hiiragi turns her head and notices the Untouchable Queen behind her. Her body freezes in fear, as she realizes the girl was probably there for the entire part of her dialogue.

"Excuse me. May I sit here with you," the blonde asks disregarding what the red head had said.

"Sure…sure…" Arthur and Hiiragi frantically repeat motioning for the young blonde to have a seat.

Stella takes the open seat beside Kazuya and Arthur. The uneasiness that Arthur feels from the blonde sitting next to him is unbearable. The thought of death constantly runs through his head, knowing that's what would happen if he even slipped up and grazed any part of her exposed body.

"You're arriving to lunch pretty late, it's almost over."

"I had to make up a test from when I was out yesterday."

"How did you do?"

"I did pretty well."

"That's great to hear. How was your first set of classes?"

"They were uneventful. The instructor talked about High End Skills and battle strategies."

"I saw what you did over there. I'm impressed."

"I thought that she would have been grateful for the help so I helped."

"Congratulations on your first optimistic act of the today," he says giving her a quick head nod.

"Thanks," she says with a small smile.

"Not to interrupt this golden moment, but are you're saying that she's trying to be more chipper?"

"Pretty much," Kazuya says nodding his head.

"There's no way…" Arthur is interrupted by a firm foot stop under the table which causes him to place his head on the tablet to bare the pain.

"What Arthur is trying to say is that there's no way she won't be able to accomplish this."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence," Stella says bowing her head to the girl.

The school bell rings throughout the cafeteria informing the different classes that their lunch period is over or beginning. Understanding the meaning of the bell's ring, the four students remove themselves from their seats.

"That was uncalled for Hiiragi," Arthur whisper giving her a weak punch in the arm.

"Take it like a man you big baby," she says displaying a nice smile and delivering to him a firm soft push in the chest.

Due to her enhanced strength she forces Arthur back harder than she wants, but catches himself on the wall. With the thought of retaliation on his mind, Arthur bears down on the soft material about to use it as velocity builder, but then stops when comes to the realization of something.

_"When did the wall become so soft?"_

In his contemplation the boy squeezes down on the object. The smoothness of the object blows the boy's mind.

_There's no way this is the wall. I've felt something similar to this before. Now, I remember, it feels like Genes…"_

Arthur's realization at what he could possibly be holding onto forces tears to run down his face.

_"…..FUCK ME!"_

At moment Arthur curses his luck, as a strong left hand grasps his neck. Kazuya and Hiiragi are taken by surprised at the event unfolding before them. Stella's eyes become murderous focused only on the person who dared to violate her. Materializing Nova Blood in her right hand, she tightly grasps the weapon ignoring the minimal amount of strain that it places on her arm. The aggressor raises the weapon to the back of the blonde male's neck. The sharpness at the tip of the blade pricks him like a needle drawing blood.

_"Don't do it…."_

The Pandora's hand begins to shake. The amount of will power it takes for her to not drive her weapon through the offender's neck is tremendous enough to cause her eyes to slightly tear up.

"Let him go!" Hiiragi and Kazuya both say in unison drawing the attention of the other students in the cafeteria.

Kazuya attempts to use his freezing ability, but nothing happens. The aggressive Pandora tries to release her grip from the boy's neck, but her left hand doesn't respond. She desires to release him from the death grip that she has him in, however; the desire to end her captive's life is too overwhelming.

_"Let him go…"_

The wanting to cease her actions become even stronger, but her thirst for blood still reigns over of her. She can feel slipping away to the rage building inside her, not knowing how much longer she has before she finally cracks.

_"I'm going to kill him at this rate."_

Through desperation she shifts her sight in hopes to find something that would help prevent this tragedy from occurring. Scanning the room her eyes only come across frightened onlookers, chairs, the Hiiragi, Kazuya, Arthur clawing at her hand, food, light, tables, and nothing else useful. Searching again in desperation she fixates her gaze upon herself.

_"It's the only way…."_

The blonde Pandora's slowly, wobblingly moves the blade from his neck and places it on her left wrist. Kazuya and Hiiragi listen in horror as the sound metal ripping through flesh and bone fills their ears. The two stare onward as bodies of their respective individuals drop to the floor. Stella's muffled scream is heard by all who bear witness. Staring at her blood squirting stump, the Pandora clutches her forearm and doubles over. Blood continues to flow from the injury, soiling the cafeteria floor and part of Arthur's jacket. Shifting her gaze to her ex captive, his body lay on the floor motionless as he had passed out from fright. She fixates her sight on the appendage that is still attached to the boy's neck and faintly smiles. Drawing from the power of her stigma she begins to use it to slow the bleeding in her forearm. Stella's attempt begins to bear fruit as the amount of blood being expelled from her body slows every second.

"I did it," she softly speaks.

A second later, a dull pain develops behind her eyes. In automatic response to the sensation, she shuts her eyes in order to handle the rapid beat of discomfort. The intensity of Stella's agony begins to dissipate as time goes continues. The pain finally subside which signals Stella to enjoy her vision once again. Lifting her eyelids from their resting places, her vision is met with the darkness.

Kazuya glances at the crimson stain of his partner's blood that has collected on the floor has and makes a dash to her side. Kneeling down to assist, the young man stares at the girl's wound and then at her face. The obvious pain shines brightly as small beads of sweat form at random points on her face as well as her execution of controlled breathing. Kazuya places his hand on the injured woman's shoulder as he keeps a worried look on his face.

"You need to go to the infirmary."

"I will be okay."

He tightens his grip as to pull the girl up herself.

"You're coming with me to the infirmary."

"No, I'm not. I said I will be okay." the young Pandora spits at him weakly before her body crashes to the floor landing in a pool of her own blood.

Louis stands in front of his window peering out at the dark, gloomy scenery of the hotel grounds. The precipitation infiltrates the radiance of the street lights as thought it was static on an untuned television set. Louis's ears are filled with the sound of running water much like the sound of a raging stream. As far back as he could remember; storms never scared him. They always had a subtle gentleness associated with them even though they possess the potential to be destructive forces, much like him. The storm's violent assault on the roof and windows of the hotel causes him to smile as the blonde, Englishman holds a conversation on his cell phone.

"You married a religious man who wanted a pure woman. How you pulled that off, I have no idea. You now have a better life than you ever had before. The only catch was you had to lose all contact with your darling daughter. You didn't need her giving away your little secret."

"How do you know all of this?"

"That should be the least of your worries right now. She's going to find you. This was the stipulation to our deal."

"What deal," the woman asks with more interest in talking to the despicable man more than ever now.

The blonde male turns his gaze from the window and places himself on his bed. The firmness of the mattress irritates him much like when he sat on Violet's bed a day earlier. The sound of Noelle's high pitched voice fades from understanding as his discomfort plagues his mind. He removes himself from the bed and stands back in front of the window separating adoring the mighty winds and falling speed of the rain.

"I'm sorry. The time for our conversation is over. I will give you a call back later today. At that time, don't hang up the phone until I tell you, you can. Is that understood?"

"…Yes."

A light click sounds off as Louis causes the two ends of his cell phone to come in contact with each other signifying their closure. He sees it has no more use to him at the moment, so to rid him of the unnecessary accessory the blonde, Englishman turns and tosses it on his bed. Suddenly the torturous male glances at a small box that is placed on top of his counter. An excited expression comes over his face as he thinks about what is held within it.

"I shouldn't do this, but I can't pass up this opportunity."

Stella's begins to regain consciousness. She awakens to find that darkness has surrounded similar to her hospitalization after her sparring match. The enveloping darkness stands quietly, motionless, and lifeless much like that of a void. The blonde gets the feeling that another conversation with her subconscious is vastly approaching and as if on cue, a soft voice can be heard within the darkness.

"I knew you could do it."

"I appreciate the vote of confidence, but I…"

Stella stop midsentence as she comes to the realization that the entity that she is currently engaged in conversation with sounds different from before. She quietly reflects upon the entity's tone of voice. The voice of this entity sounds like her, however; its voice is more childlike than the previous. Concluding that there is a high chance that this is not the same individual that she had spoken to previously, Stella is curious to know who this person may be.

"Who are you?"

"I'm you silly. Well, I'm a part of you anyway."

Stella begins to feel as though she is slowly slipping into insanity. The thought of multiple "people" talking to her in her head could be a clear sign of insanity. The quiet atmosphere is interrupted by the other individual continuing their conversation.

"Just because you hear voices doesn't mean you're crazy. If you have to have a term to describe me I suppose you can call me your conscience."

"Conscience…You mean the angel that is perches on my shoulders and tells me when I'm doing right and wrong," she says in a skeptical tone.

"That's just a religious exaggeration. I'm a projection of your mind used to guide you down the "right" path Liza."

The blonde is dazed as if she had been impacted in the back of her head with a blunt object. Stella had not heard that name since she had resided within the L. Bridget mansion. A name her mother had given her because she viewed her as sacred, an individual that was truly a blessing from God himself that everyone could adore and become fond of due to her personality and beauty. That name, was a clear contradiction of how her life had turned out. No one adored her in those days and no one was truly fond of her. Abandonment was the best course of action for a name whose meaning seemed to mock her every day of her life. Satellizer L. Bridget was the only identifier that she needed because there was nothing special about her; she was just a punching bag for the world.

"In light of your hardships, you've done well for yourself. Think about it, throughout history others in your situation have turned into murderers, psychopaths, and have even committed suicide. You on the other hand have become an introverted soul as a defense mechanism to protect yourself from your past."

"If everyone has one has a conscience, then where was my family's consciences were," Stella asks changing the subject from herself.

"Everyone possesses a conscience, however; when a person closes off their heart or mind is stained with corruption one of its voices may fall upon deaf ears."

Stella pauses as she knows that what she is being told is true, because she did fall into that scenario. The world had beaten her into the ground so much, that there was no reason to have faith in anyone or anything. The only person that she could believe in was herself, and everyone else was out to harm her psychologically, physically, or emotionally and they all got what they deserved. There was no good in the world, just lesser forms of evil.

"The boy Kazuya is special. You haven't been this happy in a long time."

"That's true."

"What are you going to do next?"

"What do you mean?"

"What other goals are you aiming to accomplish?"

"I want to try to be more sociable."

"Is that really a good idea? Don't you think you're moving too fast?"

"I'm not sure, but I have to try."

Silence is the only thing accompanying the blonde for several moments due to lack of participation from her conscience. Moments later, the young, female voice returns to finish its conversation with the Pandora, however; she returns with a more stern voice. .

"You have done well to open your heart up again, however; you are scarred. With that in mind, that gives her greater influence on you. Heed my words and stay strong," the voice says slowly fading into nothingness.

"Who is her," Stella asks but gets no response.

The pearl colored ceiling welcomes Stella's adjusting eyes as she finally awakens from her sound slumber. The recovery room is overflowing with bright ceiling lights that snuff out any darkness that that could be present. The illumination within the room enlightens the blonde's porcelain skin causing her to appear as an angel. A feeling of warmth and security descends up on her as she stares up at bright, pearly ceiling. This warmth spreads from the tip of her fingertips, through the veins in her arms, and deep into her chest. Motivated the to find the source of this intoxicating feeling, the blonde shifts her eyes to her right hand stumbling across the image of a black haired young male, that she knows all too well, resting at her bedside with her hand in his. Focusing her attention on the young Asian beside her, Stella lets a smirk slide across of her face.

"I hope you don't plan on making this a habit," a female's voice comes from across the room.

Stella's eyesight is ripped from her Limiter and focuses on the origin of the dialogue. The German doctor is wearing her white lab coat, and is propped against the wall with a nonchalant expression on her face.

"I don't."

Dr. Schmitz straightens herself up, and points toward the girl's left arm. Stella focuses her attention to where the doctor is pointing. Casting a glance at her left arm the Pandora sees that her missing left hand is present with bandages leading up to beginning of her fingers.

"Your hand should be alright. I will give it a day before the cut heals up at your rate," Ms. Eliza says shifting her gaze to the sleeping boy. "You have a caring partner, he's been by your side since you exited surgery," the woman says turning her body to exit the room. "At this point, your injury isn't serious so you have my permission to leave," she says exiting the room and closing the door behind her.

Kazuya's shoots upwards as the sound of the door closing stirs him from his sleep. Looking around frantically, he notices that his slumbering Pandora is now in the world of the living again.

"You're awake."

Kazuya's voice startles his Pandora as she didn't expect for him to awaken to such a minor noise. Calming her, she removes her hand from his grasp and places it on her stomach. Facing her now awakened Limiter, the site of the him is a disgraceful one. Dried drool stains the left side of his face as multiple dried streaks can be seen.

"Wipe your mouth please."

Kazuya gazes at the girl in confusion, until he realizes the reason why she is telling him to perform the action. The crusted feeling of dried saliva on his skin gives away the position of the embarrassing liquid. Galvanizing himself to perform the deed, he takes a hold of the cuff of his right sleeve and cleans his face with haste. The cuff of his jacket is rather soft and works well for removing the small stain found around the side of his mouth. Finishing his task, he shifts his vision back to the girl in the pink dress who lay on the bed before him.

"Is this a good enough job?"

"Yes it is," Stella answers not finding any sign of the dried mouth liquid on the boy's face anymore.

Kazuya removes himself from his chair to stand upright. Fully erect, the Asian places his gaze down to the blonde's newly attached hand. Kazuya's emotions are mixed about the actions that had transpired. He is extremely proud that the young woman did not murder his friend, however; this came at the cost of her losing her hand and gaining an enormous amount of pain and humiliation. Reaching down for her newly injured hand, he grabs hold of it and gently strokes it.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that. Arthur and Hiiragi both came by to apologize for the mishap, however; you were still asleep so they both wanted me to deliver the message to you."

The apology that Kazuya delivers to her holds no importance in her mind. It doesn't make a difference to her whether or not anyone feels sorry for her, she gotten use to it. For Stella, the fact that she could live up to the expectations of her friend and maybe future companion is more than enough for her.

"It doesn't matter."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter? You had to cut off your hand!"

"I proved that I am able to control myself and that was a huge achievement in itself."

He knew her words to be true. If this was the old Satellizer L. Bridget, Arthur would have gotten a throat full of steel earlier today. A wave a happiness sweeps over him as he bring himself to the realization that this is not the same blonde, killing machine that everyone feared when he first arrived at West Genetics Military Academy.

"I'm very proud of you Stella," he says giving her a beaming smile.

"Thanks," she replies back with a small blush.

"You performed well in front of the student body today. With that being said, it would honor me if I could treat you to dinner tonight."

Stella reaction is one of surprise. She didn't expect Kazuya to want to do anything special for her because she was able to achieve her goal for today. Her brain is at a loss on how to answer the proposal that her younger teammate has given her. Her face turns a light shade of pink as her mind displays several scenarios regarding the meaning of his sudden request. Coming to the conclusion that she is overacting, she shakes the premature thoughts out of her mind and focuses her attention back on the male in front of her.

"I will accept your proposal."

"Great. What time would you like for me to come over?"

Her imagination begins to run wild again with her as visions of Kazuya arriving to her room atop a white horse in royal clothing flashes through her mind. She quickly shakes off the ridiculous thought and focuses back on the question at hand.

"7pm."

"I will be at your place at 7pm sharp. Don't fall asleep on me," he says walking away from the blonde.

_"My life is still getting better."_

The sounds of footsteps bounce off the walls of the second year girl's dorm. Kazuya journeys down the elongated corridor with a hint of nervousness dwelling within him. He had been to Stella room multiple times before, however; Kazuya knows what the young woman is looking for with him. Kazuya mentally curses himself for jumping ahead of himself and making such a strong approach even if he only meant in a friendly way. Finally arriving at his destination, he stands in front of the metallic door blocking him from what could be his fate. Staring at the wooden barrier, his knees begin to feel as though someone has attached anvils to them while his heart rate begins to increase.

"This isn't a date," he says slowly raising his hand to notify his blonde that he was present.

"_Should I really be doing this?"_

The Untouchable Queen stands before her mirror image not feeling confident about whether or not she should pursue Kazuya any further than she has. She's wanted to be with the boy for so long now, however; she's she feels as though he is out of her grasp because of her personality and past. No matter how close she wants to get to him, she finds it impossible to convey all of her feelings to him. Though this was her fault, he didn't make the task any easier with his denseness.

"I worked this hard. I don't need to throw it away."

A soft knock coming on her door causes her to jump in surprise. Brining her attention to the clock on her desk, it reads 7pm. Running her hand through her hair and over her usual dress, the Pandora makes her way to the door. Just steps before she reaches the door, everything around suddenly shifts to impenetrable darkness. The Pandora halts in place and begins to slowly panic.

"_What the hell!"_

Stella focuses forward and slowly makes her way to the door using her right hand as a means to feel for her surroundings. Taking a couple of more steps forward, her hand comes in contact with something solid. Caressing her hand across the surface her since of touch signals to her that she is touching the door to her room. Sliding her hand along the side for the frame she finds the knob that allows access to her domicile.

The creaking of the door sliding open signifies to both parties that the main events of tonight is about to start. The darkness surrounding Stella slowly begins to dissipate as a collection of dimed lightly visible colors fill her eyes. As the door opens, Stella can make out the silhouette of the young man's body. She gives him a gentle smile and slowly moves aside signaling him to enter her humble abode.

"How was your walk?"

"It was wet to say the least," the boy says retracting his umbrella before stepping into the blonde's room.

Kazuya enters into the room and is instantly hit with an overwhelming smell. The fragrance of mango forces the boy's brain to go into overdrive. He feels as though he's in heaven as the aroma floating around pounds away at his nose and his brain. Turning to face his friend, he gives her an intoxicated smile.

"Is this mango?"

"Yes. "

"It smells fantastic."

"Thank you. It's a new air freshener I wanted to try."

"You have great taste obviously."

Kazuya's smell is slowly adapting to the man slaying scent that Stella has used. Placing his umbrella beside her computer desk looks decides to observe her room for little longer. The uncertainty and fright that Kazuya was experiencing in the hallway has dissipated. Now under the spell of the bewitching scent, he can only stare at his partner and admire her features.

"What are we having for dinner," the blonde asks standing at the entrance to the room with the door shut with his back to him.

"I was thinking we should…."

Stella's partner is cut off with a knock at her door. Both teens are uncertain who it could be, Stella especially since no one comes to visit her. She places her hand back on the wooden door frame and attempts to find the mechanism to open the door. Upon finding what she in search for she turns the knob of the door, granting access to her room to the visitor. As the Pandora opens the door a chill begins to run up her spine. The cold sensation that is occurring, she's felt before on several occasions. This feeling was always involved when he was near her. Her door fully opens revealing the identity of the visitor.

"Good evening Stella."

Stella freezes as she is met face to face with her younger brother sporting an extremely friendly smile. Her mind goes blank due to shock. Never did she think that he would come to her room, nor did she know if he knew where she lived. Stella soon comes to the realization the Kazuya is still in the room and that this could be bad for her.

"_I can't act as if anything is wrong in front of Kazuya, he may get suspicious."_

Taking her words in to consideration, the blonde forcibly pulls herself together. Shifting her view further up, she attempts to stare at her brother's head based on the silhouette she can see. Confident that her vision is in the proximity of his face, she welcomes him with a warm smile.

"What bring you out here Louis?"

Louis can smell the intoxicating mango scent escaping past him into the hallway. Peering inside he can notices that Kazuya is standing next to his sister's computer desk looking in their direction. The combination of the smell lofting around and the young man has the Englishman deduce that something was about to happen between the two of them.

"_What does she think she's doing?"_

Louis never drops his jovial facial expression as he mentally fires off curses in his head.

"We have another family issue that has come up and I need your help."

Stella knew that this was an obvious lie. Whenever, a family issue needed to be handled she would be the last person that this wretched family would ever rely on. The thought of shutting the door on him crosses her mind, however; that would not bode well for her since Kazuya would more than likely side with Louis in regards to her treatment of him and the supposed nature of his visit. Finding that she is stuck between a rock and a hard place, she chooses to politely blow her brother off at least for a little while.

"We were about to eat dinner. Can this wait?"

"I'm sorry, but it cannot."

"It's okay Stella," Kazuya says walking towards her position. "Put your family before me. We can reschedule our dinner for another time," he says with a smile on his face.

"But Kazuya…."

"I'm really sorry about this Mr. Aoi."

"I just hope you guys get your problem handled," he says standing beside Stella. "If you want to hang out, just drop by whenever you are free. I will be awake until 2am probably," he says bowing to her and then leaving with a smile.

Stella's eyesight begins to correct itself as she stares at her departing partner as he makes his way down the hall. She feels bad for ruining a plan that they both had set for today, however; there was nothing she could do since he left of his own free will. Realizing the futility of her situation she abandons the idea of retrieving her Limiter. Her eyesight returns to her at that moment, only to see the door to her dorm close. Casting her gaze back upon her brother, she is met with dark, malevolent, unforgiving eyes.

The day's storm has almost come to a halt. The clouds calmly float across the night sky like ghost in a cemetery. The weakness of the raindrops can be heard by the long elapsed time period for them to hit against the roof of the hotel and the window pane. The wind no longer howled like a ravenous wolf, but blew like a gentle breeze fit for the current season. Though the temper of the Mother Nature had wound down, the emotions inside of the Louis's hotel room were just beginning.

"You were going to let him fuck you tonight weren't you," angrily asking while pacing around his room.

"I can't tell the future," Stella answers back standing in the center of the room.

"Don't forget who you're talking to you bitch. Do you think I'm that naïve?"

"I don't know how naïve you are brother."

The blonde Englishman breaks out into a hysterical laughter, with his eyes closed, at his sister's last comment. She has dealt with him enough to know his moods through his speech patterns and concludes that his mannerism indicate that tonight will not end well for her. Louis's laughter begins to die down causing the young blonde to worry. Making his way to the only table in the room , he pulls out the chair and focuses his attention on the his sister.

"Get naked!" he commands pointing at the chair.

The tone of his voice told her that he was seriously pissed yet his face illustrated no sign of it. The thought of letting him see her naked was disgusting, however; there was nothing that she could do about defying his command. The two had a deal, and if she had to get naked to get the information that she wants. Stella closes her eyes and focuses on disabling her volt texture. In a flash, her pink dress as well as her undergarments disappears in a blinding light. Covering herself with her hands, she turns to face the menacing eyes of her past tormentor. Louis stares at his sister with ravenous eyes as he examines her body from head to toe. The features that she exhibits have gotten more curvaceous from the last time he saw her four years ago. To his pleasure he is thrilled by what he sees, however; since the beginning of the examination he noticed that something was amiss. Thinking on her position, he remembers about the volt texture capabilities.

"I thought I told you to get naked!"

"I am…"

"Stop bullshitting before I really get angry!"

Stella bites down on her lip in anger as she thought that he wouldn't notice that she still wore another layer of volt texture. She disables the use of the texture that layers her skin and shifts her gaze down at the floor. Louis examines her body yet again, this time his excitement is shown with the large grin on his face.

"Sit down."

Stella quietly sits down in the chair, still covering herself with her hands, and stares at the table top. Louis removes the box off of the counter and places it on the table top. When it connects with the table surface the box it creates a soft thud, however; due to the sound of the box produced it seemed as thought it was empty. Moving over to the side of his sister, the boy places his head in front of hers and stares her in the eyes.

"Didn't you say that you and your little homo boy were about to eat dinner?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry to interrupt you before your meal. To make it up for you, I decided I would give you this," Louis says unfolding the tabs at the top off of the box.

The blonde male reaches into to the box and fishes around for something. His face lights up as he comes into the contact with the mysterious object in which he was seeking. Withdrawing his hand from the box with the object in his hand, Louis places the object firmly in front of his sister's face on the table. Focusing her attention on the object in front her, the Pandora's begins to feel sick to her stomach.

"Bon apatite," Louis says releasing a soft chuckle.

The desire to cry slowly begins overwhelm the young woman as she stares at the abomination that this man wants her to devour. A simple sandwich sat in front of her on a white plastic plate. Stella stares at the two moldy pieces of bread look as though they possess thousands of tiny green, hairs that curl down upon each other being surrounded by dark black patches of pollen. A green and black slab of meat sits in-between the two enclosing pieces of bread. Clumps of green and black could be seen on the outer edges of the meat causing Stella to feel even sicklier that she already did. The smell that radiated from the food is as ghastly as the smell of road kill that had been in the hot summer sun for four days.

"_I've done many degrading and disgusting things, however; anything would be better than this."_

"How do you like the smell of that," he asks with a quick laughter. "People should dispose of their food properly; you never know who might find it."

The Pandora's body seizes as it wants nothing to do with the disgusting object that is in front of her. Louis's face illuminates upon seeing the hesitation that the girl is displaying. He feels like a kid that just got a new toy as he knows that Stella won't turn down doing what he says due to the fact that she wants the information that he has. Mustering all of her strength, the young woman places her bandaged hand around one side of the sandwich and the uninjured around upon the other side. She ceases movement as she stares what she holding in hopes that something would save her from this fate. Much with her luck nothing would come as Louis assists her by picking up her hands and moving them closer to her mouth. The smell of the defiled food beings to overwhelm her, the closer it advances towards her oral cavity causing her to hold her breath. Preparing herself for this regrettable moment, the blonde closes her eyes and puts the food inside of her mouth. A soft, spongy feel is what she notices when the food comes in contact with her tongue. Biting down, she rips through bread and meat combination removing the left corner of the provision. The portion within her mouth tasted like eating a mixture of dog hair, carpet, and uncooked ground beef. The smell that radiated from the destroyed morsels causes the blonde Pandora to gag as she swallows the first bite.

"It's not so bad is it," Louis asks staring at his sister's pale face.

The food's texture rubs against the inside of Stella's esophagus as it travels down into her stomach. The girl's stomach begins to feel weird due to the material she had just eaten and considers getting up and leaving, however; the thought of this all being for nothing deters her from doing so. Feeling as though prolonging her current activities would make thing harder on her, she raises the sandwich to her face and places it inside her mouth. She begins to hold her breathe as the horrible odor threatens to cause her to vomit. Ripping off half of it, she begins to chew but finds it difficult due to the amount she partakes. Stella hastens her chewing speed in an effort to swallow it sooner and to have this done with. As she struggles to hold her breathe, she releases on big exhale and swallows the huge chunk of food in her mouth. Unlike the first section of the sandwich going down, due to its size this piece goes down rougher, causing her to place the last quarter of the sandwich down and deliver a couple of well placed hits to her chest. Stella finally feels the chunk leave her esophagus which causes her to sit back in her chair and catch her breath. The blonde feels like vomiting again, as the smell of rot is circulating inside her mouth, is infiltrating her nose."

"You're almost there. You've only got another quarter to go. I believe in you," Louis tells her laughing every bit of the way.

Stella sits up in the chair, her stomach suddenly feel like it's on fire. A warm feeling begins to creep upwards in the sides of her neck. Wearily taking the food into her uninjured hand once again, the blonde holds her breath and plunges it deep within her mouth. The smell at this point is practically unbearable as the soft ,bushy feel of the mold brushes across her teeth, gums, and tongue. All of the energy seems to leave her body as she continuously chews the infested meal. Releasing another breathe she swallows. The smoothness of it going down her throat is accompanied with a slight burning sensation.

"You did it! I knew you could," her brother compliments her by moving towards the bathroom and shutting the door.

The burning sensation inside of her gut doesn't let up as it is now accompanied by mild cramps in her side. Stella slowly removes herself from her seat and turns towards the bathroom. Placing her right hand over her mouth, she makes her move towards the lavatory, however; Louis blocks her path with an outstretched hand. The area around her neck and mouth begin to increase in heat. Dropping to one knee she releases the contents of her stomach via her mouth. Her throat feels as though it's been set ablaze as the combination of gastric acid and rotten food is forced back up her esophagus. The vomit impacts against the carpet of the floor, spreading along the projected area. The content of the vomit appears as a mesh of bread, mold, white fluid, pink bubbly fluid, and shredded greenish meat. The smell that attaches itself to the concoction is much stronger now then when it was ever in its whole state. Louis carefully makes his way behind her and kneels down with his face beside hers. The smell of death looms in the area of his sister both from her mouth and on the floor.

"I wonder if that boy would want to touch you now." Remember that I own you, you're body should serve as a constant remainder of that."

Louis reaches down with his bare hand and scoops some of the vomit into his hand. Pausing for a second, he throws the mixture upwards. Stella shuts and her eyes and turns her head to the side just before the regurgitated disgusting juices splash against her skin.

"It would be wise for you to remember that you are my plaything. Let your body serve as a reminder of that," the male states picking himself up from his crouching position and making his way over to his bed. Picking up his already opening cell phone, he places it against his ear.

"I think that's enough for today. You can hang up now," he says ending the closing it and throwing it back on the bed. Turning himself to face Stella, Louis gives her a devilish smile. "I should stop getting pleasure before business. Don't you agree?"

The constant burning and cramping within Stella makes her wants to rip everything out of herself. The smell of rot continues to invade her nose as the smell both originates from her and the floor. Reflecting up what she just experienced the blonde woman feels slightly disgusted with herself for even going through with such a dangerous and disgusting act, however; even with the perpetual feeling of pain and discomfort she is only looking forward to the future when this is over.

"Our time together has come to an end dear Stella," he says taking a seat on his bed. "Let me know about your side effects so I can take you…..halfway back to your place. I don't think I can withstand that filth coming from your mouth forever."

The creaking of the door sliding open reveals a blonde woman in a pink dress, pale face, and doubling over holding her stomach. The blonde enters into the door hoping that the ethereal smell would soothe her sense of smell, however; the fragrance of mango had long since left the air. Stella hurriedly makes her way past her bed and into her bathroom, grabbing a waste basket; she journeys back to her bedroom and sits on the bed. Looking at the clock on her dresser she sees that it reads 1am. Placing the waste basket beside her bed, the young woman sluggishly maneuvers herself in the resting position with her stomach held firmly in her hand and face facing towards the waste basket on the floor.

"_Three days down."_

Kazuya lies on his bed, staring at the out of his window. The moon shimmers in the darkness as the clouds move along side it. The stars show a brilliance like no other as each one twinkles like light in a dark room. The outcome of tonight's event did not go as well as the boy had planned. Rolling over, he stares up at his bland ceiling and releases a small sigh.

"I hope Stella got everything handled."

Louis stares at the puddle left behind by his older sister. The rotting stench still lingers within his apartment. Thoughts run through his mind as to what could be the next thing he could do to make her life uncomfortable. The wheels in his head turn like those in a wheel oiled machine. As the cogs turn ideas populate his already menacing mind. Deleting ideas one by one, he comes up with a plan that would become his best to date. The young Englishman releases looks towards his rain soaked window and losses himself in the calm night, sky.

"Kazuya Aoi…you are in the way sir."

To Be Continued….

*************************************************************************************PREVIEW

The winding darkness within the room played tricks on the young girl's mind. Sounds echo off the walls as the sound of rain can be heard beating outside of the house. A frightened birthday girl surveys the room repeatedly to find a possible way out, however; she only finds cardboard boxes filled with papers, sealed wooden containers with no markings on them, and someone old toys littering the floor. The effect of sitting on the floor for so long begins to cause the girl's rear to go slightly numb as she waits for her sentence in the hold to expire. Suddenly, Stella hears that door knob rattle and afterwards the door begins to open. Relieved that her time for being imprisoned has finally ended, she climbs to her feet with anxiousness in her body. Making a steady walk to the stairs, she keeps her eye on the lit doorway that she would soon be crossing into. As she arrives at the stairs, a shadow slowly creeps into the space between the house and her prison…..

Sister Anne Marie concludes her telling of that incident to her host. Violet's gaze no longer is held on the women. Her blond bangs protrude over her face, covering her bloodshot eyes from her visitor. The overwhelming feeling of anger and despair takes over as she intertwines her fingers together in an attempt to not slam them on the table. The Sister focuses on the woman's chest as she can spot small droplets of water quickly plummet from under the younger woman's blonde locks. She truly felt terrible for the fact that the younger woman had to have all of this information dumped upon her like this, however; this is what she wanted. This woman wanted to know everything there was to know about a child that had her soul smashed to pieces by sheer bad luck, hatred, and violence. Sister Anne Marie takes her right hand and reaches across the table to the weeping female. Taking Violet's hand into hers, she notices the slight shaking occurring with her body.

"Ms. Violet…Don't take this so harshly. Everything will be alright."

Violet's head snaps upwards, eyes focused with an insane intensity on the Sister. The blonde's eyes begin to fill with more fluid that ever before. The water from her eyes rolls down her cheeks faster like a raging river. The quivering of her lips gives the illusion that her body is under a terrible chill in response to the wind's calm breeze.

"How can you tell me that? How can you tell me that everything is going to be alright when she is still fucked up four years after I sent her away, and it's because of me!"

_**Next Chapter: Experiment Day 3: Forsaken Soul **_

Thanks for reading and please review.


	8. Experiment Day 3: Forsaken Soul

Violet and Sister Anne Marie step onto the gray cement of the Violet's Bali hotel. The multi-shaped clouds overhead are slowly being pushed by the feather light touch of the days wind. The sun's rays shines brightly upon all that it touches, and gently relaxes on the women's white skin. As the wind gently crosses the women's faces, their noses pick up the faint scent of salt from the sea just below the hotel boundary. Observing the scenery, the Sister notices a white, metallic table, with two white, wooden chairs, and a multicolored beach umbrella protruding from the center of the table. The door leading to the rooftop slams shut after Violet releases its handle in order to advance to the table ahead of the duo. Soft stepping noises are emitted as the two Englishwomen make their way towards the table. Once there, Violet removes the seat for the Sister and then advances towards the chair on the other side of the table. The Sister places her bag on the hard surface next to her seat while taking her seat in unison with the hotel manager. Violet eyes behold a woman in her late twenties, straight, long, red hair, light red, short-sleeved shirt, and tight blue jean pants. Violet's guest does the same as she observes a woman in her early twenties, flowing blonde hair, white button up shirt, and black skirt.

"This is a beautiful establishment you have here Ms. Violet," the Sister praises the hotel manager with a light smile.

"I appreciate the compliment Sister, and you can call me Violet."

"You can call me Marie," the redhead says. "Now that we have broken our formalities, how about we get down to business?"

Leaning of over the side of her chair, Marie reaches downward touching the smooth, leather bag that rests beside her. Her fingers dance across the warm metal zipper unable to fully grasp the small device that would grant her access to the bag. After a couple of attempts, the woman achieves a firm grip on her target and runs the mechanism along the metal track resulting in the creation of rhythmic unzipping noise. Plunging her hand into the large accessory, her hand wraps around a large, square object and hoists it out of its housing. Violet's eyes zero in on what seems like a white book of some sort as Marie places it firmly on the table in front herself. Violet's guest reaches back into her bag, but this time recovers a metallic, rectangular, silver container. Placing the item on the table's surface, Ms. Marie shifts her attention back to the inquisitive blonde.

"Are you sure you to go through with this? It may be more than what you bargained for."

Violet's glaze intensifies as she stares at the items that lie before her visitor. Anxiety begins to build within the blonde, hotel owner as her imagination begins to run wild throwing out countless ideas as to what these objects hold for her. With a determined look on her face, she breaks her vision from the table and focuses her attention on the redhead that is seated across the table.

"I'm sure."

Marie places her right hand on top of the book slides it over to the hotel manager. Violet stares at the hardback as it crosses the midpoint of the table near the umbrella's white, metal pole and ends up inches in front of her body. Violet places her hand on the warm, hard surface of the book and gently caresses its rough exterior. Marie grips the arms of her chair and hoists herself into a standing position. Turning around, the older woman maneuvers herself to the railing behind her. The redhead's hair takes on the appearance of thin strains of spaghetti as the cool breeze increases.

"Violet, how would you describe Ms. Satellizer's living conditions and relationship with her family before she enrolled at our school," the woman asks casting her gaze upon the hastened clouds in the distance.

Violet breaks her attention from the book and casts her sight on the woman standing in front of her.

"She was a bright, young girl back then. She always wanted to be around me when I was home, probably because her mom was always sick and she didn't want to bother her. Our father was never at home, but when he was he would talk to her for a couple of minutes before attending to some other matter. As for my mother, she didn't like her or her mom because their situation. My brother was irritated with her at first, however; later it seemed that she warmed up to him. Mother's hatred for the two of them did influence my brother to bully her a bit though."

"That's a side of her that I wouldn't have minded seeing. The positives I mean."

"How was she at your school?"

"She didn't interact with the other students unless she had to, her academics were average at best, and she had major trust issues. As someone who was worried about her development I attempted to reach out to her, and I would have to say that was no easy task. It took eight months for her to finally open up to me. I find myself to be a long tempered person, however; after hearing the stories that she told me even I wanted to kill each one of you."

Confusion seeps into the cracks of Violet's mind after listening to those last words. She understands that this shouldn't be a surprise to her at this point, however; to cause someone like the Sister to want to harm them means this must be serious. A sudden burst of wind blasts through the vicinity causing the women to cover their eyes. The sound of paper shifting catches Violet's attention forcing her to look down at the book. The pages advance like the shuffling of cards in a dealer's hand. As the wind dies down, the book's pages come to a halt. The writing held on the pages sit written beautifully in cursive. Upon further inspection, she notices that there is a date at the upper right hand section of the visible pages. The cogs in Violet's head begin to turn as she comes to the realization that what she now possesses is a diary.

"Would you like to hear a story that Ms. Satellizer once told me?"

Interested in the chance to hear a story pertaining to her sister, she focuses her attention solely on Marie.

"If you would be so kind."

Marie slowly inhales while looking up at the now cloudy sky. Gray clouds begin to appear and hide the friendly rays of the sun from the earth, and the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks below. Exhaling, Marie clutches the rail tighter and begins to speak.

"I think that this would be her tenth birthday if I can remember correctly. It started with you giving her a birthday card….."

"Thank you Violet," Stella says with a huge smile on her face locking her older sister in a bone crushing bear hug.

"I want to make your special day as wonderful as I can," Violet responds feeling as though she may pass out soon from the inhuman pressure being applied to her body.

Stella releases her grip from her sister and focuses her attention on the Greek birthday card she has in her possession. The birthday girl's eyes gazes up on the pink, white, and blue Greek letters advancing across the card in reoccurring sequential order as two brown dogs peep around the sides of the first and last letters. A warm feeling develops within Violet's chest just watching her younger sister act as though this is the first gift she's ever gotten. The elder girl places her hand on the younger one's head and gently caresses it.

"I have homework to do now. How about we go out later on today and I get you some ice cream?"

Stella's rips her eyes away from her present and locks onto Violet like a sniper focused on his target. Stars develop in her eyes, as she fantasizes about the mountains of chocolate, vanilla, rocky road, turtle tracks, and mint flavor combinations she could possibly eat in one sitting. Violet turns around and begins to walk up the steps. Reaching the second floor, she turns left and makes her way to her bedroom. After hearing the door to Violet's bedroom close, the young blonde returns and reality and focuses on the direction of her sister's room. Not wanting to disturb Violet's school work or wake her mother up, she develops a plan to go outside and pick flowers the near the fountain. The soft, rhythmic thud of her little feet echoes within the main hall as she advances toward the brown, wooden door. At that moment of her arriving at the main entrance, Stella sees the door knob rattling. The door opens revealing the wife to the head of the household. Not knowing how to react to the recent turn of events, Stella freezes as the woman's gaze fixates upon her. Stella never knew what to expect from the woman. One minute she acted as though she was neutral towards her, another minute she seemed as though she hated her guts.

"What's that you have in your hand," she asks squatting down to the young girl's eye level.

Stella slowly outstretches her hand offering the woman the small card. Olivia gracefully takes the card from the young girl and stares at the front cover up of. A moment later, she takes her other hand and opens the card revealing the contents of the inside. Her eyes scan the inner folds of the card causing a small smirk to appear across her face. Olivia closes the card and elegantly hands it back to the child.

"That's Violet for you," she says straightening herself from her squatting position. "Did she give you your other present?"

"No she didn't," Stella sadly answers.

"I can give it to you if you want, but you can't tell her I gave it to you though."

Stella's face lights up in excitement yet again at thought of getting three possible presents in one day. The blonde nods her head enthusiastically to signal the brunette that she agrees to the deal. Olivia gives her a small smile and nods her head at her.

"You can thank your older sister for this," Olivia says as she grabs the girl's hand firmly and leads her to her destination. Stella trails behind her as she leads her up the stairs. Once at the top of the stairs the leader turns right and heads down the never ending corridor. At the end of the hall the pair reaches a locked wooden door. Olivia takes a small silver key out of the pocket of her dress and places it inside the lock. The sound of clicking is accompanied with her turning the key along with a small click. Withdrawing the key from the hole, Olivia turns the knob to the brown door and opens it. The intensity of light escapes the room the more the woman opens the door.

"You first," Olivia says releasing the girl from her grip and motioning her to advance inwards.

Stella walks past the woman and through the threshold. Upon entering she notices the twelve feet of walking room straight ahead of her position, and the cool, October day past the border of the unfinished balcony floor. The sound of the door shutting alarms her as she is caught up in the confusion of where he present could be. The sound of metal clinking together, a locking noise, and metal clinking again makes the girl run towards the door and attempt to turn the knob, but to her surprise it didn't budge. Stella frantically pulls and turns at the handle, but her efforts are in vain as she is locked in with no way of escaping.

"Happy birthday brat! If you keep quiet I will let you out sooner," the cruel woman says walking away from the locked door and the room's prisoner.

"That woman…." Violet says banging her hand on the table.

"She said she stayed out there until well after night fall."

Anger rises up from the bottom of Violet's soul as the thought of her mother pulling such a prank on a child. Violet tilts her head and back and lets the almost slightly existent breeze reduce her rising body temperature. Marie turns releases her grip from the rail and moves towards the table, taking her seat as she is able to. The blonde places her head its natural position and casts her gaze on Sister Marie once again.

"She even has diary entry of that day if you care to read it," she says pointing down at the Stella's diary.

Violet focuses on the dates at the top right hand corner of the pages. Staring from the December 10, 2038 date, the blonde undoes this progression that the wind had caused until she locates the page that she is looking for. Moving her face closer to the diary she focuses on the contents of the page.

October 19, 2038

I turned ten today, happy birthday to me. Mrs. Olivia locked me out on the balcony today. It wasn't that bad outside. I did stay out until really late. I was hungry and my body hurt sometimes when I moved because I was cold. I don't understand what I did to deserve that, but whatever I did I hope she will forgive me and I will never believe that Violet wanted me to be put out there. Even though I missed out on getting ice cream, I got another present after I took my bath. Mom read me my favorite bed time story, Little Red Riding Hood and scratched my head until I feel asleep. Oh yea, and Violet gave me a really nice birthday card. I've never gotten one that's from another country before…And it has cute little doggies on it! My birthday wasn't the best, but it could have been worse. I thank God that I have my mom and Violet. I love them to death and don't' know what I would do without them. I will keep trying to be a good girl for mom's sake and pray for her every night.

Violet's demeanor changes after reading the last few lines of the diary entry. Though she did still feel upset about the way that the events that day played out, it relieves her to know that her sister was able to get enjoyment out of her day after being manipulated by the woman of the house. The speed of the wind slowly increases as Violet's thoughts come to an end on the subject. The door opens producing the figure of tall, slender, man in hotel attire, carrying a silver tray with two glasses on it. The male stops at the table and reaches for one of the glasses.

"Tea for the ladies," he says placing the first glass In front of Marie and placing the second in front of his boss, and then taking his leave.

Violet and Marie picks up their respective cool, beverage and take a sip from their respective containers. Savoring the sweet, peach flavor of the beverage the two releases a sigh of delight. Marie gently places her glass upon the table, watching as a gentle waves flow through the liquid upon contact with a smile on her face. Violet lowers the glass from her face holding it inches above the table with one hand under and the other around the body of the glass.

"I'm sure that's not all you have for me is it Marie," dreading the fact that she had to even ask that question.

The redhead's smile quickly disappears as she Violet's finishes asking her the question. Marie contemplates which tale would be the next suitable story to deliver to her audience. Seeing as the woman sitting across from her had gotten heated from the light story that she had told, she could only wonder how the blonde would take some of the more graphic stories that she in her arsenal.

"This story takes place one year later, in the early morning."

Stella's bedroom is dark except for the small lamp that is currently illuminating the area atop her dresser, where she is currently sitting. The blonde runs her black, hard bristled brush through her golden locks as she stares at herself in the mirror. She is amazed at how much she has grown and matured since her last birthday. She's grown at least six inches, her hair has grown past shoulder length, and her breasts are in the B cup range. As the bristles of her brush traverses through her golden hair, small strands of hair fall upon her white lacey night gown. She slowly brushes each section of her hair until the sound of her door knob turning halts her activity. A woman enters into her room and casually advances to the blonde.

"Happy birthday Satellizer dear," she says giving plastering a smile across her face.

Stella senses something is amiss as Olivia never comes into her room at night. Not attempting to speculate the motives for her siblings' mother to be with her right now, she politely bows her head to the elder woman. Stella is unable to get the idea out of her head that the woman isn't present because she wants to wish her a happy birthday.

"You can thank your sister Violet for this, but she has sparked my interest in making this birthday very special for you so I need you to come with me," she says grabbing the girl hand hurriedly, ripping her out of her seat, and causing her to drop her brush on the floor..

Leading her out of her room, the young woman tries not to do anything to aggravate the brunette. As they reach the staircase, Stella looks downwards as to make sure she doesn't trip over her leader's foot or from miscalculating the distance between each step. As they exit the steps they take a right turn and go into the kitchen. The darkness of the kitchen only left the objects to the imagination as the she could only see the silhouettes of the various appliance and furnishings that were present. Reaching the other side of the kitchen, the Olivia grabs a door handle and opens it. Leading the girl down the wooden steps, she releases her hands after they've reached the mid section of the room. Turning around she then hurriedly advances back up the steps.

"Stay right here and I will be back with a big surprise for you," she says closing the door encasing the girl in darkness.

The winding darkness within the room plays tricks on the young girl's mind. Sounds echo off the walls as the sound of rain can be heard beating outside of the house. A frightened birthday girl surveys the room repeatedly to find a possible way out, however; she only finds cardboard boxes filled with papers, sealed wooden containers with no markings on them, and old toys littering the floor. The effect of sitting on the floor for so long begins to cause the girl's rear to go slightly numb as she waits for her sentence in the hold to expire. Suddenly, Stella hears that door knob rattle and afterwards the door begins to open. Relieved that her time for being imprisoned has finally ended, she climbs to her feet with anxiousness in her body. Making a steady walk to the stairs, she keeps her eye on the lit doorway that she would soon be crossing into. As she arrives at the stairs, a shadow slowly creeps into the space between the house and her prison. The figure makes its down to the steps, causing the wooden steps to slowly creak upon applying pressure. Stella retreats as the entity advances towards her, not knowing what to expect from it. Upon reaching the bottom step, Stella notices another figure appear in the entry way. The new figure is taller than the other and seems to be a bit disproportioned. The blonde female retreats to the middle of the room where she was left while at the same time the first figure arrives at the bottom of the staircase. The second being's arm reaches outward against the wall as if it was trying to reach something. Stella shields her eyes as an explosion of light fills the room, giving everything color and definition. A look of expectance comes over Stella's face as she recognizes the two figures to be her brother and his mother. Focusing her attention she notices that the older woman has items in her possession. Upon closer inspection the cornered girl deduces that she has a video camera and several long, thin objects with the appearance of stem from rose bushes.

"Happy birthday Stella," Louis shouts with a sly smirk on his face.

"Thank you," she says not taking her eye off him. "I appreciate the sentiments, however; I am tired and would like to go to sleep."

Olivia makes her way down the steps being careful not to drop anything from her hands. Touching down on the hardwood floor, she places the video camera on top a box and positions it facing Stella. The bundle of items create a light thud as they impact against the wooden floor and slowly separate from each other. Picking two of them up, both mother and son examine what they have in hand. Louis runs his hand over the multiple thorns that the slender piece of the material has.

"You sure know how to pick them," Louis says looking at Stella out of the corner of his eye.

"Satellizer, could you remove that pretty little night gown you have so we can give you your birthday licks."

Stella looks at the woman as if she was mad. The blonde thinks that the idea of letting them hit her with those things is ludicrous. Mustering her courage, she slowly begins to walk towards the two. Walking past them she makes it to the stairs and begins her ascent.

"Isn't her mother's birthday also coming up in a few weeks Louis?"

"I think so."

"I wonder if Noelle would like to trade places with her daughter. We can give her hers plus Satellizer's," she says with an evil grin on her face.

Stella stops mid stride upon hearing this blatant attempt at blackmail. Biting down on her lower lip, the girl turns around and descends the stairs once again as if she was walking to her execution. Placing her face towards the wall, she grabs the bottom of her night gown hoists it over her head. After successfully clearing her skull, the blackmailed girl entangles the garment with her arms, using it as a shield to cover her chest. Stella waits patiently as she can hear the clicking of something mechanically behind her, and then the advancement of footsteps. Suddenly the sharp sting of slender objects cracking against her back causes her to wince in pain. Immediately after the first incident another follows, but this time she could clearly detect the insertion of the barbs enter into her already sensitive back causing her knees to buckle. The blonde finds it in herself to remain standing as another biting impact draws blood. At this point, Stella feels as though someone has put a hot iron to her back and ironed across it. Volleys of attacks strike her flesh ripping away and bruising areas that have already been ravaged and areas that haven't. Stella has now dropped down to one knee and sobs audibly as Olivia delivers her last two swings upon the broken girl. The battered girl uses the wall to support her head as the stinging sensation takes over her upper body. Stella trembles while on both knees curled into a ball, like child would be for a tornado drill in school. Relief washes over Stella as nothing happens within moments of her last attack. Placing her hand on the wall, she begins to use her it as aid to help herself stand. After what seemed to be a lifetime, the blonde is able to stand on both her feet with her red eyes barely open and tears staining her face. Suddenly the girl's mind explodes as the feeling of three stems come across her back in horizontal positioning. The pain coursing through her upper body felt almost unbearable as she speeds up her breathing to help endure the pain. Moments pass as Stella breathing returns to normal. Blood runs from the girl's wounds and welts litter her back causing tic tac toeish patterns and purple marks along the edges of the lines. Stella can only stand prop her chest on the wall as she hears the door leading back to the kitchen suddenly close.

Violet stares blankly off in the distance past Marie with the glass in her had gently shaking. The graphic retelling of Stella's encounter at that time was enough to make the gentle Violet's blood boil.

"You should read the next October 19th entry," Marie suggest taking another sip from her glass.

Doing as she was instructed, Violet removes one hand from the glass and uses it to grab huge section of the diary pages and turns them. The page turn falls short a couple of pages, however; the younger woman fixes the mistake with a few rapid page turns. Staring at the date in the right hand corner Violet begins to read the contents on the page, not sure if she even wants to at this point.

October 19, 2039

I wish today would have been passed over. I've never felt as helpless as I have today. I wished that one of them would have hit me across the head and knocked me out. To add insult to injury, later that day Olivia decides to round Louis, mom, and myself up to have a movie night in honor of my special day with popcorn and tea. Anger, embarrassment, and despair are the only emotions I felt as we all watched the video that they took of me earlier that morning. I could only sit there and cry as I watched myself being whipped over and over. As my wounds turn redder than ketchup and I shiver like a child that's been left in the merciless winter weather. Those two sat there laughing and mocking me as I writhed in pain. Later I found myself crying in my mother's chest and her consoling me, telling me everything would be alright. My mind wondered on the statement that Olivia said once again and I began to feel resentment towards Violet. I began thinking of possible reasons why she was never around when these things happened. Did she not want to own up to what she has contributed to? Does she not like me as much as she lets on? Those thoughts are preposterous, Violet has been the only one who has shown constant positive interaction with me. I won't believe that she's like them, besides…she gave me this wonderful birthday card from Belgium. I suppose getting this means that the day wasn't a complete waste. I just have to continue being a good girl because mom is getting better, I can see it.

Violet places her head on top of the diary page, soaking in the newly discovered information. She can notice how her two birthday entries slightly differ in mood as she the later seems to show her sister's spirit more broken than before.

"Quite despicable isn't it," Marie asks taking another sip from her glass.

A sense of disbelief begins to slowly creep over her, yet again. Her mind twists and turns as she tries to find another way to look at the sequence of events that have been shared to her. The blonde tries to replay the story that she just heard and read within her mind, however; she can't bring herself to envision such a gruesome sight.

"This appears to be taking a huge effect on you. Is it because you feel responsible somehow or is it because you feel sympathy towards Ms. Satellizer."

"_I'm such a coward."_

Violet doesn't answer as she still has her face planted in the book's page. The younger woman feels her heart slowly tearing away at her. Emotions rising within her yearn to burst out of their prison, however; Violet forces herself to hold strong.

"How about another story shall we?"

Satellizer sits in her chair once again, staring into her mirror with her hands in her lap as she runs her pink brush through her blonde hair. Her blonde hair descends over her half naked body as she sits in her brown wooden chair with only her white bra and panties. The door knob to her room turns causing the door to open itself. Emerging from the other side, Olivia walks into her room and strikes a conversation with her.

"Satellizer, Violet tells me that you have a firm understanding of science. Since she will be gone for a while could you help Louis with a project that he is doing within the next ten minutes?"

Stella never breaks her glance from the mirror. She could already feel it in the air, the scent of hatred that always strongly surfaces on this particular day. With the conditions of her life the way they are, she sees no possible way to escape the frequent torture that she endures within the household.

"Yes," she answers with a less than enthusiastic tone.

"Great! If I were you, you should be thanking your sister for bringing such a talent to my attention. I will be waiting outside your door and happy twelfth birthday," she says exiting the girl's room.

Gloom suddenly washes over the girl as she closes her eyes contemplating how many ways that they could make her squirm today. Opening her eyes, she positions her hand to touch the lower part of her back. The rigid contours of her back bring back the memories of last year's beating. Even after a year, the scars that were put on her can still be seen and felt as if they were new.

Satellizer enters into Louis's bedroom wearing a white dress shirt and black skirt. Posters of bands and famous celebrities lined his wall as she he sits at his desk steadily writing with his hand on top of his head in frustration. She hadn't seen him this involved in a school assignment since he had to write a fifteen page paper on nuclear fission. The fact that he seemed to be struggling made the blonde feel happy after everything that he's put her through up to this point, but the more he struggles the longer she would have to stay in his vicinity which is not what she desires.

"Olivia sent me to help you with your science project."

The boy looks up with a gleam in his eye. Throwing his pencil down on the paper, he jumps up with much energy and performs a long hardy stretch. As he works the kinks out his body from sitting down so long he motions for her to take a seat on his bed. Seeing no harm in following the boy's direction, she positions herself over his bed and takes a seat. Walking over to his closet, he opens the door and begins digging within the deep reaches of his mess.

"What science topic are you writing about," she says seeing the boy come out of the closet with a small black shoe box. Opening it up, he withdraws from it a pair of shiny handcuffs.

"Science project…I'm writing a psychology paper on waterboarding Stella. I'm going to need you to sit back," he says making his way over to her position.

Clicking one end of the cuff around her wrist he pulls her arm near the bed post which allows him to connect the other end.

"_Waterboarding….I can swear I've heard of that__," _she thinks to herself as her brother places the other restraints on his sister.

Lost in thought, she continues to recall where she had heard the term from. Moments pass as the older sibling continues to think about the meaning of the term waterboarding. Louis begins to put a white towel over her face and holds both sides down with his forearms. At that moment it hits her, as the cool feel water slowly soaking through the towel gently touches her soft skin.

"STOP!" a loud shriek interrupts the woman's story.

Sister Anne Marie concludes her telling of that incident to her host. Violet's gaze no longer is held on the women. Her blond bangs protrude over her face, covering her bloodshot eyes from her visitor. The overwhelming feeling of anger and despair takes over as she intertwines her fingers together in an attempt to not slam them on the table. The Sister focuses on the woman's chest as she can spot small droplets of water quickly plummet from under the younger woman's blonde locks. She truly felt terrible for the fact that the younger woman had to have all of this information dumped upon her like this, however; this is what she wanted. This woman wanted to know everything there was to know about a child that had her soul smashed to pieces by sheer bad luck, hatred, and violence. Sister Anne Marie takes her right hand and reaches across the table to the weeping female. Taking Violet's hand into hers, she notices the slight shaking occurring with her body.

"Violet, don't take this so harshly. Everything will be alright."

Violet's head snaps upwards, eyes focused with an insane intensity on the Sister. The blonde's eyes begin to fill with more fluid that ever before. The water from her eyes rolls down her cheeks faster like a raging river. The quivering of her lips gives the illusion that her body is under a terrible chill in response to the wind's calm breeze.

"How can you tell me that? How can you tell me that everything is going to be alright when she is still fucked up four years after I sent her away, and it's because of me!"

_"I knew it."_

The redhead cracks a slight smile on her face as she as she reaches down and rummages through the pages of the diary. Chunks of pages are skipped as she hurriedly flips through the pages of the book. She reaches her desired destination, which happens to be an all too familiar date and month.

"Read this one she says," pointing to the page she had navigated to.

Violet hesitates not wanting to know anymore about the abuse of her younger sister at the hands of her family. Tired of the woman's tentative attitude she picks the book up and places it right in front of her face. The blonde just sits there with a moping look on her face making no attempt to read the diary. The sister removes the book from the woman's face and sits back down with it in her hand.

"Since you don't want to read it, I will read it to you," she says fixating her glance on the book.

"I said Stop it," Violet audibly says with sadness in her voice.

October 19, 2040

This is my third birthday while I've lived in the L. Bridget mansion. After spending ten hours in the hospital due to Louis's waterboarding experiment, I fear for my life. The stinging feeling in my lungs that was present when I struggled to get draw air, the biting feeling of the restraints around my wrists and ankles as I tried to force myself loose all reinforce the fact that I'm helplessness in the world. The events of my life within these past three years have led me to the conclusion that I must be atoning for a past life I've lived. It has to be, people couldn't be this cruel, especially since I haven't done anything to them. Could they? I've been respectful and obedient, even to Olivia and Louis, but **nothing ever fucking changes**. I hate myself, I hate this world, and being a member of this **damn** family, however; I must stay strong. Mom is getting better so I shouldn't have to live this terrible existence for too much longer even though I don't know how much longer I can take this. Maybe Violet should have let me die three years ago…

"I didn't think you were as innocent as you made yourself out to be," Marie says placing the book on the table.

Marie stares at the sight of the bawling woman. The blonde reminds her of a suspect being interrogate that has been in an interrogation room too long. Placing her hand on the metallic container she opens it withdraws a small stack of pictures. The woman gets up with three of the pictures from the stack in hand and goes behind her host.

"Maybe I should explain to you the background behind each of these," she says placing all three pictures on the table with equal spacing in front of Violet.

The blonde gets the feeling that she should get up and leave the scene, but a sense of guilt forces her to remain seated where she is. Looking down at the picture she glances over all three, upon seeing them she regrets having casted her eyes upon them. The first picture contains an image of Stella, naked on a balcony, and sitting in the fetal position in the dark of night. Switching her view to the second pictures she sees an image of her sister licking water out of a toilet. Focusing on the last image, she sees a picture of her pressed against a wooden door clutching her chest. Marie directs the younger woman's eyes to the first picture by pointing her index finger towards it.

"This picture…Your brother forced her to get naked, doused her in cold water, and made her stay outside on the cold balcony until he said she could go back in as he stood across from her in his warm jacket."

Marie refuses to let up for any responses, after seeing the blonde begin to slightly tremble. Placing her finger in the direction of the middle photo both people divert their attention to the next photo.

"In this photo, your brother had her drink water from the toilet like a dog. She said he it could have been worse, at least the water was clean."

Marie could hear sniffling coming from the hotel manager, but decides to still shove information down her throat as she points her index finger at the last picture.

"In this one, you see her having a panic attack because "someone" releases a handful of snakes within her bedroom. I'm going to assume that you didn't know that Ms. Satellizer is an Ophidiophobic. She didn't sleep in her bedroom again for two weeks. "

The tears from the blonde's eyes had stopped rolling at this point. Her eyes have nothing left to secret as she feels as though her glands had been depleted. No words could express the regret that Violet feels for failing to stop these unjust acts. The events in the pictures occurred right under her nose and she was blind to them or was it something else. The urge that something needed to be said, anything, assembles itself deep inside her.

"I'm sorry…" is all she is able to slip through her lips.

Sister Marie removes the pictures from the table and takes them back to their container. Placing them back inside their cell, she securely places the lid on the photos' prison and pushes down for good measure. Grabbing one of the outside folds of the white book, the Sister shut it and places it metallic container on top. Marie takes a hold of her bag in her free hand and makes her away to the woman once more.

"I didn't want to be rough on you, but people like us don't understand how much sorrow we bring the people that depend on us," the redhead says placing the two objects in front of Violet and then makes her way to the door rooftop door.

Marie turns the handle to the door and is met face to face with a woman with brown hair. Gazing downward, she notices that she wears a white button up shirt, and black skirt just like Violet. Her facial features seem similar as well as their height. She wore a blue sling over her left shoulder, and possessed a friendly aura.

"Excuse me," the unknown woman says moving past the Sister and onto the roof.

Violet stands confused, miserable, and alone. The murky clouds in the sky seem to only get worse the more her day continues. The crashing of the mesmerizing waves of the Bali Sea does nothing to soothe her trouble mind, nor does the idea of returning to Japan to face her younger sister.

"How is my favorite daughter," a voice interrupts Violet's sorrowful demeanor.

The hotel manager turns her attention to the source of the voice. Her eyes gaze upon the source of all of this chaos that has run rampant with their household these many years and the source of the corruption between all children of the L. Bridget household. Violet's mood quickly shifts from depression to anger as she watches Olivia L. Bridget advance towards her position with a gigantic smile on her face.

"Don't…." she says staring at her mother with her bloodshot eyes.

"Violet…have you been crying?"

"After being told what you did to Stella those many years ago…how can I not be?"

Olivia stares her daughter with a surprised expression on her face. She was hoping that this time would never come, or at least not under outside conditions but it seems fate wouldn't let her have her way. Releasing a sigh of disappointment, she maneuvers herself to the other side of the table and takes a seat in the once occupied chair.

"I wish this could have stayed a secret longer."

"Mother, did you really hate the girl that much? To make things worse, you even brought Louis into the situation with you! Do you know what you've done to her," Violet yells slapping her hand onto the table.

"Did I hate her? No, I hated her mother, however; I couldn't physically do anything to her so I settled with the next best thing. Also, what I've done to her, you make it seem like you didn't have a role in this. We're those little birthday cards your way of saying I'm sorry without actually giving yourself away?"

"YOU FORCED ME INTO MAKING THOSE CHOICES! WHAT ELSE WAS I TO DO WITH THOSE INSANE OPTIONS YOU GAVE ME?"

Olivia gazes at her now sobbing daughter. The sight of her red face and trembling arms hurts her down to the core, however; her daughter still doesn't understand. Before she could give an answer to the mentioned question, Violet speaks again.

"You wanted to let your male friends come into our home and rape her, break her bones, and have her mutilate herself in front of her mother. How evil are you? Did dad cheating on you make you lose your damn mind, is that the power that you got from marrying him, or we you always this twisted?"

Olivia disregards her daughter's hurtful comments and continues onward with her conversation.

"You are primarily to blame for the way that she turned out. She only needed on person in her corner and you couldn't do that. If you loved her that much, you could have run away with her or even tried to kill your brother and myself, however; you took part in my cruelty because it was easier for you that way. I wouldn't have done any of those cruel things to the girl if you had held firm to your "conviction" and stood up to me, but since you didn't I had to show you what attitudes like yours can result in."

Violet sinks to the floor unable to believe what her mother has said to her. He eyes glaze over as her mother's words play through her head again. Olivia removes herself from her seat and brushes off her skirt. Rounding the table, she advances towards her stricken daughter and crouches in front of her.

"This can't be," the blonde says weakly still staring off into the vast gray sky.

"You think the world is run off of sunshine and rainbows dear, but it isn't. Everyone has the capability to do horrible things and that includes your family. You can't compromise with everything, people have their own desires and it's either one way or the either, there is no in-between. I wanted to prove to you that your naiveté would one day be your Achilles Hell, and I'll be damned if you didn't prove me to be right. It's also a shame she was born with that good for nothing mother of hers."

"Mother, you shouldn't say such things about the dead," slowly snapping out of her daze to take Noelle's side.

"Dead….what the hell are you talking about. That woman's not dead."

"What do you mean she's not dead," Violet says completely snapping out of her funk.

"I would have to look that information up again, but just know that that woman is alive and kicking."

Violet slams her fists into the cement and stares into the darkened gray clouds.

"I will rectify this. I swear I will," she says as a drop of water lands between her pink eyes. "Where does that woman live now?"

"Why do you want to know," Olivia asks standing up as the raining begins drop more frequent.

"I'm going to make sure that we all have a proper reunion."

TO BE CONTINUED….

*************************************************************************************PREVIEW

Not hearing anyone tell him not to come in, Kazuya slowly pushes the door to his Pandora's room open with both hands. His eyesight scans the scenery from wall to wall, however he only notices the blonde's ruffled bed sheets, wastebasket, clock, computer, and other standard features found in someone's West Academics dorm room. Moving close to the bed, Kazuya begins to notice a weird smell coming from inside the waste basket. Curious as to what could be releasing such a horrid stench, the Japanese male gets close enough to peer over the rim of the wastebasket. Observing its contents he realizes that the concoction is a mess, unidentifiable by any means by the naked eye. The smell that radiates off from the container provokes him want to gag. Covering his mouth, he looks around the room for a container that is free for him to relief himself into, but is unable to find anything that fits the aforementioned requirement. Instinctively taking the bathroom into consideration, he makes a sprint to his partner's bathroom door. Pushing his way into the glistening lavatory, the horrible odor from before penetrates his noise once again causing him to drop to his knees and hurl the contents of his stomach into the toilet's clean water. Kazuya's gastric acid rips away at his throat as the contents on his stomach contents mix together causing an unidentifiable mixture on its own. Removing his head from the toilet, he hoists himself up from his previous position. As he rises, a figure can be seen from the corner of his eye. Turning his head, to investigate, his eyes come into with blue eyes and pale face of his Pandora laying in her bathtub starring at him with dark bags under her eyes.

_**Next Chapter: Experiment Day 4: Transformation**_

Thanks for reading and please review


End file.
